Charm the birds out of the trees!
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Ein Streit mit unerwarteten Folgen für alle Beteiligten! Ein grummeliger Zaubertrankprofessor, der sich mit Dumbledores neuester Erfindung rumschlagen muss.Die restliche Schülerschaft Hogwarts, die von einem Schock in den nächsten fällt. HPDM
1. Prolog

_Charm the birds out of the trees!_

Prolog:

Eine riesige Bühne, in warmes Licht getaucht. Die schwarzen Vorhänge gleiten langsam beiseite. Cassandra und Inana betreten die Bühne, Cass etwas langsamer, schaut sich fast schüchtern um, dann ein leises

Cass: „Ähm….hallo alle zusammen!"

Inana: „Hi ihr! Schön, dass ihr da seid!"

Cass: …

Inana:„Du musst schon was sagen, Gedankenlesen können deine Leser noch nicht,

Schätzchen."

Cass _errötend:_ „Oh…. Also, ich bin Cassandra…."

Inana: _Augen verdreh_

Cass: „Und na ja, also…. Ich wollte euch mal diese Geschichte hier vorstellen….hmmm…. aber seid nicht zu kritisch, ist nur ein kleines nicht ganz ernst gemeintes Stück für zwischendurch, weil ich doch gerade an einer anderen längeren ernsten Story sitze und _lufthol_…"

Inana: _ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auftappst_ „Ca-hass!"

Cass: …

Inana: „Cassandra! WIE heißt die Story? Wer kommt drin vor? Worum geht es?"

Cass: _noch mehr errötet, mit leicht zitternder Stimme_ Ich mag es nicht, wenn du so laut bist…"

Inana: _sie ungläubig anstarrt_ „ICH BIN NICHT LAUT!"

Cass: …

Inana: _seufzt ergeben_ „Oh, na gut."

„Also, da die eigentliche Autorin etwas … _Seitenblick auf Cass … _‚zurückhaltend' ist, übernehme ich das hier mal:

Die Story heißt: Charm the birds out of the trees, was soviel heißt wie: Lüg das Blaue vom Himmel runter!

Und eigentlich _bösen Blick aufsetzt!_ ist dieses Stück nur für Leser ab 18! Also, wer noch keine 18 ist, möge bitte jetzt gehen, wir haben keine Lust darauf, uns mit den Sittenwächtern rumzuärgern! Allerdings sind die ersten Chaps noch ‚harmlos' und wir werden vor den LEMON/LIME-Szenen nochmals eine Warnung einbauen!

Was mich gleich zur nächsten Warnung führt! Alle, die keine Slash-Geschichten mögen, können ebenfalls gehen, denn diese wird mit Sicherheit eine! **Und für alle, die nicht wissen, was eine Slash-Geschichte ist: Eine Beziehung zwischen Junge und Junge, das heißt also, 2 Männer! Wer das nicht mag, soll diese Geschichte bitte auch nicht weiter lesen! Wir akzeptieren keine beleidigende Kommentare, Flames etc., konstruktive Kritik hingegen ist immer willkommen. Und gegen das ein oder andere Lob haben wir natürlich auch nichts einzuwenden… grins**

Bedanken möchten wir uns vorab bei Viv, von der wir uns die Idee des Intermezzos ausleihen durften! DANKE!

Und auch ein ganz dickes DANKE an meine Beta Sunny-Girl, die uns Mut gemacht hat diese Story zu veröffentlichen.

Ich möchte mich jetzt weiter schon mal bei allen Beteiligten bedanken, die sich in ihrem verdienten Urlaub zwischen Band VI und VII bereit erklärt haben, in unserem Stück mitzuwirken. J.K. Rowling versprechen wir, dass wir kein Geld mit dieser Aufführung verdienen und dass sie ihre Charaktere so unbeschadet wie möglich zurückbekommt.

Zuerst möchte ich die beiden Hauptpersonen vorstellen, obwohl das mit Sicherheit nicht mehr nötig ist." _einladende Handbewegung _

Harry und Draco betreten unter Beifall die Bühne, verneigen sich kurz.

„Natürlich dürfen auch diese Herrschaften nicht fehlen!"

Das gesamte Haus Gryffindor drängelt auf die Bühne, Draco runzelt kritisch die Stirn. Nach Gryffindor tritt die Schülerschaft von Slytherin herein und Draco entspannt sich sichtlich. Es folgen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff und so langsam wird es doch etwas eng auf der Bühne.

„Zu guter Letzt wollen wir natürlich auch die Lehrerschaft nicht vergessen, wobei sich einige Lehrer entschuldigen lassen, da sie ihren Aufenthalt auf der Schönheitsfarm _Cass hustet überlaut_, oh…. will sagen, ihren Bildungsurlaub, nicht unterbrechen konnten. Um so erfreuter sind wir, dass diese Herrschaften sich ebenfalls bereit erklärt haben mitzuwirken!

Prof. Severus Snape, Prof. Minerva McGonagall und Prof. Albus Dumbledore.

Applaus bitte!"

Die drei Professoren treten hervor und schütteln Inana und Cass begrüßend die Hand.

„Und last but not least haben wir noch zwei besondere Ehrengäste, die zwar nicht direkt im Stück mitwirken werden, sich die Aufführung doch keinesfalls entgehen lassen wollten: Einen kräftigen Applaus bitte für Mr. Lucius Malfoy…"

Draco wird blass.

„Angst, Malfoy?" raunt Harry ihm zu.

„Und Mr. Lord-the-personified-evil-in-person-Voldemort."

Harry wird blass.

„Angst, Potter?" raunt Draco ihm zu.

„So und um was geht es in dem Stück? Hmmm, ich will ja nicht zuviel verraten, formulieren wir es mal so:

**Ein zu erwartender Streit mit unerwarteten Folgen für alle Beteiligten! Ein grummeliger Zaubertrankprofessor, der sich mit Dumbledores neuester Erfindung rumschlagen muss und die restliche Schülerschaft Hogwarts, die von einem Schock in den nächsten fällt.**

Viel Spaß!"

Alle verbeugen sich nochmals und der Vorhang geht auf.


	2. Chapter 1 Same shit as every year

Charm the birds out of the trees!

1

Same shit as every year…

Ein ganz normaler Tag in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Das Schuljahr war noch keine Woche alt, die Sonne schien strahlend vom blauen Himmel. Es würde wieder ein heißer Tag werden. Die Schüler hatten gerade die erste Doppelstunde dieses Tages hinter sich und füllten schwatzend die Flure auf dem Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen.

Ein ganz normaler Tag in Hogwarts hieß für einen grummeligen Zaubertrankprofessor, dass ihn mit wunderbarer Regelmäßigkeit mindestens einmal am Tag Dumbledores neueste Erfindung in den Wahnsinn trieb. Jene Erfindung bestand aus einer winzigen Apparatur auf seinem Schreibtisch. Unwillig runzelte er die Stirn, als die Apparatur nun fauchend und zischend zum Leben erwachte. Ihre filigrane Verarbeitung ließ sie unglaublich zerbrechlich erscheinen, doch schon am ersten Tag wurde Snape eines Besseren belehrt. Missmutig starrte er nun auf ebendiese Figur, beobachtete mit sich verdüsternder Miene, wie sich die silbrige Schlange zischend auf den putzigen Löwen vor sich stürzte. Dieser grub fauchend seine winzigen Pranken in den schlanken Körper der Schlange. Snape seufzte ergeben und erhob sich.

Zwei Flure weiter wurde ein gewisser Harry James Potter, zukünftiger Mörder eines gewissen dunklen Lords, von einem gewissen Draco Lucius Malfoy, zukünftiger Anhänger ebendiesen Lords, an die Wand geknallt.

„Potter! Musst du mir ständig im Weg stehen?" zischte er entnervt und ging kopfschüttelnd weiter.

Harry rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. „Pass halt auf wo du langtrampelst, Malfoy!"

Nun ja, eigentlich sollte Harry es besser wissen. Hätte er es nur ein einziges Mal geschafft den Mund zu halten und Draco zu ignorieren… Allerdings wäre Harry dann halt auch nicht Harry. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich eine neugierige Traube aus Schülern gebildet, welche nun flüsternd beobachtete, wie Draco abrupt stoppte und sich langsam umwandte.

„Oh nein, und es ist noch nicht mal Mittag." seufzte Hermine.

„Soll er sich alles von diesem aufgeblasenen Idioten gefallenlassen?" ließ Ron sich an ihrer Seite vernehmen.

„Maul halten, Wiesel!" schnauzte Draco ihn im Vorbeigehen an. Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab, hatte ihn schon auf Dracos Rücken gerichtet, als Goyles massige Gestalt sich in sein Blickfeld schob. Hermine lüpfte belustigt die Augenbrauen. Dracos Leibwächter knackste drohend mit den Fingerknöcheln. Einiges würde sich wohl nie ändern.

Dieser Meinung war übrigens auch Snape, der es nicht gerade eilig hatte, die Kontrahenten zu finden. Er überlegte kurz, ob es schon einmal einen Jahrgang in Hogwarts gegeben hatte, dessen Abschluss er mehr herbeigesehnt hatte. Ihm wollte jedenfalls keiner einfallen. ‚Ein Jahr noch, nur noch dieses eine Jahr….' redete er sich selbst ein.

Draco betrachtete Harry von oben herab. Bei Beginn ihres 7. Schuljahres hatte er erfreut festgestellt, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt nun zu ihm aufsehen musste. Ein höhnisches Grinsen stahl sich auf seinen Lippen, da Harry nun wieder den Kopf heben musste, um seinen Blick zu erwidern.

„Verschwinde, Malfoy!"

„Oh, unser _kleiner_ Held wird doch tatsächlich schon wieder frech…."

Einige Schüler kicherten. Harry hatte genug. Er versuchte sich an Draco vorbeizuzwängen. Eigentlich hatte er ganz und gar keine Lust auf diese ewigen Streitereien. Ab und zu war es ja ganz unterhaltsam, aber sein Pensum an Konfrontationen war für diese Woche eigentlich schon gedeckt. Es überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich, dass Draco ihm in den Weg trat.

„Angst, Potter? Oder warum hast du es auf einmal so eilig?"

Ein paar eisgrauer Augen funkelten abschätzig auf ihn hinunter. Harry ließ ein müdes Grinsen über seine Lippen huschen.

„Vor einem Frettchen?"

Diesmal war das Gekicher schon lauter und Dracos Blick wurde mörderisch. Harrys Hinterkopf machte erneut schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit der Steinmauer. Helle Sterne tanzten kurzfristig durch seinen Blickwinkel. Hinter Dracos Rücken kam es zu einem Handgemenge zwischen Goyle und Ron, der offensichtlich tatsächlich versuchte auf Draco loszugehen.

„Lass es sein, Ron. Das ist er nicht wert." sagte Harry nun vernehmlich. Draco schnaubte, sein Gesicht kam noch näher an ihn heran, so dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

„Du bist einfach das Letzte, Potter!"

„Ehrlich, Malfoy, du hattest den ganzen Sommer Zeit dir mal ein paar neue Beleidigungen einfallen zu lassen!"

Gelächter. Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, seine Linke schoss vor, packte Harry am Kragen seines Umhanges und nagelte ihn an der Wand fest. Langsam aber sicher schnürte er ihm die Luft ab. Harrys Hände schlossen sich um Dracos Handgelenk, versuchten zappelnd den Griff zu lockern. Das an sich war für Harry weder neu, noch besonders schlimm.

Was ihm wirklich zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich Dracos Körper, der ihn an die Wand gepresst hielt, merkwürdig bewusst war und leider entsprechend darauf reagierte. Harry riss die Augen auf und seine Wangen bekamen eine ziemlich gesunde Farbe. Was allerdings nichts mit dem Sauerstoffmangel zu tun hatte… na ja, jedenfalls nichts mit dem Sauerstoffmangel in seinem Kopf…

„Vielleicht sollte ich dem dunklen Lord deinen Kopf….." Draco stockte.

Gespannte Stille machte sich zwischen den Schülern breit und Harry ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Potter! DAS ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, schob sich noch ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran. Harry schluckte krampfhaft.

„Ich fass' es nicht! St. Potter steht auf Jungs!" Ein ungläubiges Grinsen huschte über Dracos Züge.

„Wa….was?" kam es von Ron und Harry wünschte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sein Freund seine vorlaute Klappe halten würde. Draco gluckste, linste über seine Schulter zu Ron und meinte eiskalt:

„Dein _Freund_ hat tatsächlich n Steifen, Wiesel."

Harry riss geschockt die Augen auf, Schamesröte schoss ihm ins Gesicht.

Stille.

Eine atemlose, ungläubige Stille.

Gefolgt von erstem leisen Murmeln.

„So ein Schwachsinn, Malfoy!" schrie Ron, dann etwas leiser „Sag was, Harry."

Dieser Aufforderung wäre besagter Harry gerne nachgekommen, wenn ein grinsender Draco Malfoy sich nicht gerade wieder an ihn gepresst hätte. Statt einer Antwort biss er sich auf die Lippe. Rons Gesicht nahm langsam aber sicher den Farbton seiner Haare an. Hermine starrte nur fassungslos von Harrys roten Wangen zu… nein! DA wollte sie ihrem besten Freund wirklich nicht hinschauen!

„Wiesel, wenn du jetzt an meiner Stelle stündest, wärst du dir da nicht mehr so sicher, glaub mir!" zischte Draco hinterhältig.

Das Gemurmel schwoll an.

Draco, durch Harrys Fluchtversuch an seine Gegenwart erinnert, wandte sich ihm wieder zu. Das fiese Grinsen um seine Lippen vertiefte sich, er beugte sich zu dem erstarrten Harry hinunter. Nur Millimeter trennten ihre Lippen noch, Harry konnte den warmen Atem auf seinem Mund spüren.

„Was meinst du Potter, sollen wir es gleich hier auf dem Flur treiben? Würde dir das gefallen, mmmh?" raunte Draco ihm provozierend zu, fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Harry blinzelte hektisch. Eine erneute Positionsänderung Malfoys verschaffte ihm eine kleine Atempause.

‚_Was zum Henker war eigentlich los mit ihm? Er stand doch nun wirklich nicht auf Jungs… oder? Okay, nur mal ganz hypothetisch, selbst wenn… mit Sicherheit stand er nicht auf Draco-eigentlich-ganz-niedliches-Frettchen-MALFOY! WA..? Nein, nein, nein! GAAAANZ FALSCH!'_ Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf, was ihm noch mehr fragende Blicke seiner Mitschüler einbrachte. _‚Er stand nicht (!) auf Draco- lousy-little-slime-ball-MALFOY!'_

Mittlerweile war das Getuschel zu einem lauten Geschwatze angewachsen. Dankbar nahm Harry an, dass zumindest niemand mehr auf das achtete, was Malfoy hier von sich gab.

„Red keinen Unsinn! Ich steh nicht auf Jungs!" brachte Harry gepresst hervor. Selbst in seinen Augen klang seine Stimme etwas kratzig.

„Soooo?"

Vor Entsetzen weiteten sich die grünen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern, als Dracos Hand sich zwischen ihre Körper schob. ‚_Merlin sei Dank sind die Umhänge so weit!_'' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, bevor er sich panisch auf die Zunge biss. Dracos Hand lag auf seinem besten Stück.

„Nun, _Harry,_ wenn du nicht auf Jungs stehst…."

Harry schauderte.

„dann erklär mir das hier…"

Die warme Hand bewegte sich provozierend hinunter und quälend langsam wieder hinauf. Harry konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Draco lachte spöttisch.

„Wenn DU nicht auf Jungs stehst…."

‚_Bitte. Nicht. Wieder. Hinunter!_'

„…würde ich sagen, es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten…"

‚_Shit! Shit! Shit! Nicht die Augen zumachen, Harry! Auf gar keinen Fall!_'

„… entweder stehst du auf…. was ich ja sogar verstehen könnte… mich…"

‚_Ooooh….beiallenschwarzenHexen….'_

„… oder….."

‚_IST. DAS. GEIL!_'

„Du bist einfach eine notgeile Sau, Potter!" Dracos Hand verschwand, Harry riss die Augen auf – wann hatte er sie eigentlich zugemacht? Seine Wangen brannten.

„Was ist los, Malfoy, du bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern! Einen kleinen Abschiedskuss kannst du Potter doch ruhig gönnen!" lachte Theodore Nott. Draco grinste bösartig, presste dann unvermittelt seine Lippen hart auf Harrys Mund. Johlen und Klatschen war die Folge. Harrys Knie zitterten. Der Kuss endete so schnell, wie er begonnen hatte und Draco wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhanges über den Mund. Er wandte sich um.

„Was soll's, ein Schlammblut, aber immerhin ein Mädchen!" zischte Draco angewidert. Hermine riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als Draco sie plötzlich an sich zerrte und sie ebenfalls küsste.

Noch mehr Gejohle.

Draco wischte sich angewidert nochmals über die Lippen. Ron hatte es endgültig die Sprache verschlagen. Wie versteinert starrte er nun eine errötende Hermine an.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter!" Das Johlen und Klatschen verstummte, ein einziger Blick von Snape genügte, um die Schülertraube zu zerstreuen. Alle hatten es plötzlich sehr eilig in ihre Klassenräume zurückzukommen. Nur die drei Gryffindors und Draco mit seinen Leibwächtern blieben zurück.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte Snape.

„D…..also… w..." stotterte Ron.

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.

„Mr. Malfoy, könnten sie mir vielleicht in zusammenhängenden Sätzen antworten?"

„Potter und ich wollten nur ungestört ein bisschen knutschen, aber hier hat man ja wirklich nirgends seine Ruhe." Draco verzog keine Miene.

Ron keuchte entsetzt auf. Draco bezweifelte, dass das Nervenkostüm des Wiesels noch lange mitmachen würde. Er hingegen kannte seinen Lieblingslehrer mittlerweile gut genug, um das winzige amüsierte Aufblitzen der schwarzen Augen zu erkennen.

„Nun, dafür haben sie nach dem Unterricht noch genug Zeit, meine Herren." kam es ebenso ungerührt von Snape zurück. Sein Blick wanderte zu einem immer noch an die Wand gelehnten Helden der Zaubererwelt. „Mr. Potter? Geht es ihnen nicht gut? Soll sie jemand auf die Krankenstation bringen?" Draco gluckste leise, biss sich aber sofort schmerzhaft auf die Zunge um diese unslytherinhaften Laute zu unterdrücken.

„N….nein, alles okay, Professor." brachte Gryffindors Held schließlich noch immer etwas heiser heraus. Mit hochrotem Kopf mied er Dracos Blick und schlich mit seinen beiden Freunden im Schlepptau davon.

Harrys Schritte beschleunigten sich, sobald sie aus dem Blickfeld der Slytherins kamen. Eilig durchquerte er die Eingangshalle. Zum Unterricht konnte er jetzt jedenfalls nicht gehen.

„Harry?" kam es gequält hinter ihm von Ron. Er antwortete nicht. „HARRY? Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Er wirbelte herum. Ein völlig verwirrter Ron lief fast in ihn hinein.

„Ron! Ron, ich steh nicht auf Jungs, okay?"

„Gut, ja, ja, gut…." nickte Ron hektisch. „Aber…. ich meine…" er wurde wieder rot. „…hattest du wirklich… also… stimmt es… was… Malfoy… gesagt hat, dass du einen….." Harry schloss für eine Sekunde gequält die Augen, seine Wangen fingen wieder an zu brennen. Schließlich nickte er ergeben. Ron machte ein würgendes Geräusch.

„Ich weiß auch nicht warum! Aber ich stehe definitiv nicht auf Jungs, okay, Ron? Das musst du mir glauben!"

„Also küssen kann er ja wirklich…." Sowohl Ron, als auch Harry fuhren erschrocken zu Hermine herum.

„WAS?" kreischte Ron, seine Stimme schnappte ganze drei Oktaven nach oben und Harry fürchtete um seine Brillengläser.

„Ich sagte, er kann gut küssen, also kann ich verstehen, wenn es Harry gefallen hat." Gute pragmatische Hermine.

„ES.HAT.MIR.NICHT.GEFALLEN!" rief Harry entnervt, wurde aber sofort wieder still, als er die verwirrten Blicke einiger Erstklässler auffing. „Allerdings frage ich mich, ob ich mich nicht gleich dem Riesenkraken zum Mittag servieren sollte. Malfoy wird mich fertigmachen."

Keiner seiner Freunde konnte ihm da widersprechen. Harry hatte ein schweres Jahr vor sich.


	3. Chapter 2 Friday night

Friday night…

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry ein einziger Spießrutenlauf. Wie erwartet hatte die Hogwarts'sche Klatschpresse ganze Arbeit geleistet. Zuerst waren es nur die Slytherins, die Harry auf den Gängen zweideutig hinterherpfiffen, Ende der 2. Woche versteckte er sich sogar vor den Gryffindors.

Ron und Hermine taten ihr Bestes um Harry beizustehen. Selbst Hermine hetzte unter den Augen eines amüsierten Prof. Snape einigen Slytherins einen Fluch auf den Hals, als die Beleidigungen gegen Harry Überhand nahmen. Die folgende Strafarbeit nahm sie grimmig in Kauf.

Prof. Snape fand seine Hoffnung auf ein geregeltes Schulleben wieder, nachdem Potter sich offensichtlich vor Draco Malfoy versteckte. Tagelang schon standen die silberne Schlange und der goldene Löwe von Dumbledores Apparatur bewegungslos auf seinem Tisch. Snapes gute Laune grenzte geradezu an Übermut, so dass er Gryffindor in der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde nur 20 statt der obligatorischen 50 Punkte abzog. Nun ja, auch die Ruhe vor dem Sturm währt nicht ewig.

Es war Freitagabend.

Harry lungerte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herum, beobachtete gelangweilt, wie Ron und Hermine sich bei ihrer ungefähr 738. Partie Zauberschach immer wieder in die Haare bekamen. Zauberschach war so ziemlich das Einzige, was Hermine einfach nicht begreifen wollte. Und Ron war nicht unbedingt der geborene, geduldige Lehrer.

Harry grinste. Rons Dame fegte gerade Hermines Springer vom Pferd, schleifte die kleine weiße Figur an den Haaren vom Brett.

„Ginny! Kommst du wohl endlich!" Harry sah kurz auf. Eine der Patil-Zwillinge trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, den Blick ungeduldig auf die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafraum gerichtet. Eilige Schritte erklangen, dann ein gehetztes „Komme ja schon!" und die jüngste Weasley erschien mit roten Wangen an der Treppe. Überrascht lüpften sich Harrys Augenbrauen. Ginny war richtiggehend aufgestyled. Die langen roten Haare glänzten im Licht der Kerzen und ihr Gesicht sah auch irgendwie anders aus.

„Ginny? Was hast du da im Gesicht?"

‚_Guter Ron, auf ihn konnte man sich doch verlassen.'_

„Das nennt man Rouge, Ron. Oder Lippenstift." Ginny warf sich kommentarlos ihren Umhang über.

„Wo willst du hin?" Ron war aufgesprungen. Wieder ganz in der Rolle des Bruders, der seine kleine Schwester beschützen wollte.

„Ron…." Ginny klang eindeutig nach schlechtem Gewissen.

„Wir wollen zur Slytherin-Party." antwortete schließlich Parvati. Ron klappte die Kinnlade runter und auch Harry blinzelte überrascht.

„WOHIN?" Rons Stimme machte der fetten Dame bei ihren Gesangsübungen Konkurrenz.

„Ron, du bist am Zug, komm wieder her!" Hermine grinste nur wissend und Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie Ginny zuzwinkerte.

„Aber… aber, Mione! Zu den Slytherins?" dann wieder an Ginny gewandt: „Du wirst auf gar keinen Fall da hingehen!" Ron baute sich vor seiner kleinen Schwester auf, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und versuchte streng auszusehen. Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, erinnerte Ron ihn doch gerade eindeutig an Molly Weasley. Ginny hatte wohl die gleiche Assoziation, so stellte sie sich kurz auf die Zehenspitzen, küsste ihren schnaubenden Bruder auf die Wange und schlüpfte mit einem „Tschüss, Mom!" durch das Portraitloch. Ungläubig starrte Ron ihr einige Sekunden hinterher, bevor er sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Meine Schwester geht freiwillig zu einer … Slytherin-Party…" er klang wie ein geschlagener Mann.

„Ach Ron, nun stell dich nicht so an, lass ihr doch den Spaß." Hermine tätschelte fürsorglich seinen Arm.

„Was ist denn das überhaupt für eine Party?" wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Ach, eine der Welcome-Back-Feten..."

„Klar, war mir kurz entfallen." antwortete Harry ironisch.

„Wie jetzt? Das wisst ihr wirklich nicht?" Hermine blickte ungläubig von einem zum anderen. Ron und Harry schüttelten einmütig die Köpfe. Hermine seufzte in ihrer üblichen nachsichtigen Art.

„Malfoy schmeißt sie doch regelmäßig am ersten Freitag nach den Ferien." – Harry verzog das Gesicht als Dracos Name fiel.

„Und woher weißt du das?" wollte Ron nun in einem leicht angesäuerten Ton wissen.

„Weil mich Marcus Belby im 3. Jahr mal eingeladen hat mit ihm hinzugehen."

Ron schnaubte „Dieser eingebildete Typ aus Ravenclaw?"

„Er ist nicht eingebildet, Ron."

„Und, wie war's?"

„Ronald Weasley! Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich da nicht hingegangen bin!" Ron schnaubte abermals. Harry überlegte kurzfristig ob er Ron Zuckerchen zustecken sollte….

„Jedenfalls hat Parvati Ginny gefragt, ob sie mit hin will und Ginny hat ja gesagt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Slytherins die anderen Häuser in ihre geheiligten Hallen lassen und schon gar keine Gryffindors." meinte er schließlich mehr zu sich selbst. Als Hermine antwortete schaute er fast überrascht auf.

„Es kommt auch nur rein, wer eingeladen ist." Für Harry war das Thema damit beendet. Er hatte kein Problem damit, wenn Ginny feiern gehen wollte, selbst wenn es bei den Slytherins war. Sie waren nicht mehr zusammen und sie konnte ihre Zeit verbringen mit wem sie wollte.

Ron allerdings hatte sehr wohl ein Problem damit und so kam es, dass Harry drei Stunden später völlig entnervt seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Zimmer holte.

Harry war kurz davor, seinem besten Freund einen Schocker aufzuhexen. Doch stattdessen schlich er nun unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen zu den Kerkern und verbrachte den ganzen Weg durch das Schloss damit, seine Gutmütigkeit zu verfluchen.

Zur selben Zeit warf Prof. Snape einen letzten Blick auf Dumbledores kleines Spielzeug. Die Schlange hatte sich eingerollt und der Löwe lag ebenfalls friedlich schnarchend auf der Seite. Zufrieden, dass er wohl heute kein Kindermädchen mehr spielen musste, machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Privatgemächer. Dort trat er an einen blinden Spiegel neben der Tür, tippte ihn kurz mit dem Zauberstab an und warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Die übliche Fete nach den Ferien war in vollem Gange. Snape verzog das Gesicht bei der Musikwahl, ließ den Spiegel wieder erblinden und ging ausnahmsweise einmal früh schlafen.

Harry lehnte an der Wand neben dem Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er nun hineinkommen sollte. Seit einer Viertelstunde hockten diese vermaledeiten Steinfiguren unbeweglich auf ihrem Platz. Keiner schien den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen zu wollen und er wusste das Passwort nicht.

‚_Schade, dass man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann...'_ Schlagartig hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Dobby?" flüsterte er leise. Mit einem Plopp erschien der Hauself neben ihm.

„Harry Potter, Sir!" rief Dobby aus, warf sich Harry glücklich um die Taille und drückte ihn.

„Du kannst mich sehen?"

„Natürlich, Harry Potter, Sir, wir Hauselfen können durch die Tarnumhänge sehen. Aber was machen Harry Potter, Sir, hier unten?"

„Ich muss da rein, Dobby." Harry deutete mit dem Daumen auf den Eingang zu den Slytherins. Dobbys runzelige Stirn legte sich in noch mehr Falten.

„Das geht nicht, Harry Potter, Sir, nur wer eine Einladung hat, darf da rein."

„Du weißt also auch von der Party?" Dobby nickte, sah dabei aber etwas unglücklich aus.

„Dobby bringt Essen für die Party. Junger Master Malfoy hat Dobby gebeten." Nun war es an Harry überrascht die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Er hat dich darum gebeten?"

Dobby nickte eifrig. „Junger Master Malfoy nicht so brutal wie …. wie…" Harry ahnte voraus, was Dobby vorhatte und hielt ihn davon ab, seinen Kopf an die Steinwand zu schlagen.

„Nein, Dobby! Lass dass! Du bist frei, du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu bestrafen."

„Also gut, Dobby macht es für Harry Potter, Sir." Bevor Harry noch etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte der Hauself ihn an der Hand gefasst. Ein starker Sog, ähnlich einem Portschlüssel, riss Harry nach vorn. Sekunden später stand er mit einem „Plopp" in einer Nische des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes. Mit einem weiteren „Plopp" war Dobby kommentarlos verschwunden.

Die Party war in vollem Gange.

‚_Party?' _

Harry errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen.

‚_Wohl eher eine Orgie! Meine Güte, knutscht Pansy Parkinson da gerade mit einem Mädchen?'_

Irritiert schaute Harry genauer hin. Pansy verdeckte die Person vor sich beinahe, aber eben nur beinahe. Harry konnte das Gryffindor-Abzeichen auf dem Umhang sehr wohl erkennen.

‚_Himmel, wo hat Parkinson denn da ihre Hand? Hmmm, interessant….' _

Pansy löste den Kuss, ihre Lippen wanderte über die Wange des anderen Mädchens zu deren Hals hinunter. Harry schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Parvati Patil blinzelte gerade mit halbgeschlossenen Augen zu dem größeren Slytherin-Mädchen hinauf, ihre Lippen waren gerötet und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwie….hm….irgendwie….entrückt?

Unvermittelt schloss Parvati die Augen, ihr Kopf fiel in den Nacken und wenn es nicht so laut gewesen wäre, hätte Harry ihr Stöhnen wohl hören können.

Er wollte sich ja wegdrehen redete er sich ein, ganz bestimmt!

Aber irgendwie überhörte sein Körper seine Befehle und so beobachtete er, wie Pansys Hand sich langsam unter den ziemlich kurz geratenen Rock Parvatis schob…

Harry schluckte hart, als Parvati ihre Position veränderte, um Pansy mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu verschaffen. Ihr Stöhnen ging in kleine spitze Schreie über, welche nur Pansy wirklich hörte. Harry erahnte mehr, als dass er es sah, wie sich ihr Brustkorb immer schneller hob und senkte. Ihr Becken kam Pansys Hand entgegen und…

Geschockt kniff Harry die Augen zusammen, als sein Gehirn endlich begriff, dass er dabei war zuzusehen, wie eine seiner Hauskameradinnen ohne Zweifel gleich einen ziemlich stürmischen Orgasmus haben würde. Er schämte sich vor sich selbst und wandte sich hektisch um.

Anthony Goldstein aus Ravenclaw tanzte mit zwei Hufflepuffmädchen fröhlich vor einem der riesigen Kamine. Harry konnte nicht ausmachen, wo die laute Musik eigentlich herkam. An der hinteren Wand war ein riesiges Buffet aufgebaut und überall standen Bowlegläser und Butterbierflaschen.

Harry entdeckte Slytherins Eisprinz auf dem Sofa vor dem großen Kamin. Ein blondes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Harry wusste jedoch ihren Namen nicht, hockte auf Dracos Schoß, hatte die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und knabberte gerade hingebungsvoll an seinem Ohr. Selbiger Eisprinz machte jedoch seinem Namen mal wieder alle Ehre und unterhielt sich ungerührt über die Sofalehne hinweg mit Theodore Nott.

Vorsichtig schlich Harry näher, darauf bedacht, keinen der Gäste zu berühren. Obwohl die Hälfte mittlerweile so abgefüllt war, dass sie es sowieso nicht bemerkt hätten.

„Hast du schon gesehen, gegen wen wir zuerst spielen müssen?" fragte Nott gerade als Harry endlich in Hörweite war.

Draco nickte „Gryffindor, hab ich schon gesehen. Wär' mir als Endspiel ja lieber gewesen, aber was soll's, putzen wir sie halt vorher vom Platz!"

Harry kämpfte hartnäckig gegen einen Lachanfall.

‚_Als ob Malfoy mich schon jemals vom Platz geputzt hätte!' _

Nott nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Butterbierflasche, dabei wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum und er verschluckte sich. Draco schaute ihn fragend an, folgte dann seinem Blick. Sein breites Grinsen verriet Harry, dass die beiden Jungs wohl gerade Pansy und Parvati entdeckt hatten.

„Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass Pans nicht wenigstens bi ist." stellte Nott mit einem lüsternen Knurren fest.

„Ja, die Frau hat eine Ausdauer, dass ist wirklich beneidenswert…." Draco strich dem Mädchen auf seinem Schoß abwesend über den Rücken.

„Obwohl….." Nott stieg kurzerhand über die Sofalehne und ließ sich neben Draco fallen. „…die Show ist auch geil! … Mist, ich glaub die sind schon fertig…."

Draco lachte. „Guck mal, wie süß, Pans gibt ihr sogar noch ein Küsschen …."

„Ey Malfoy, sei vorsichtig, ich glaub Pans hat's diesmal echt erwischt!"

„Tatsächlich?"

Nott nickte bekräftigend.

„Wundert mich zwar, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in ne Gryffindor verknallt, aber das scheint ja im Moment in zu sein. Ich meine, Pans und die Patil, Blaise mit der kleinen Weasley….."

Harry horchte auf. _‚Ginny und Blaise Zabini? Ron wird der Schlag treffen. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist… ich werde mir das Gemecker anhören müssen, vielleicht sollte ich doch noch mal in der verbotenen Abteilung nach einem Schweigezauber …?'_

„Du und Potter!" Harrys Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, ebenso wie Theodore's als Draco ihm unvermutet ein Kissen an den Kopf warf.

„Idiot!"

„Selber Idiot!" Das Kissen wechselte abermals die Sofaseite.

Harry wurde rot. Das würde ihm bis in alle Ewigkeit peinlich sein! Er sah sich selbst schon als einzigen Engel mit einem hochrotem Kopf auf ner Wolke hocken und auf der Harfe rumklampfen….

Die beiden Slytherins kamen wieder auf das bevorstehende Quidditch-Match zu sprechen und Harry schlich sich davon. Er hatte eindeutig genug gehört und definitiv mehr als genug gesehen! Crabbe und Goyle wankten ihm über den Weg und er drückte sich neben dem Buffet an die Wand, um einem unehrenhaften Tod durch platt gewalzt werden zu entgehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Parvati, die derweil auf Pansys Schoss hockte und sie mit Weintrauben fütterte.

„Harry Potter, Sir, müssen jetzt gehen!" Harry machte einen erschrockenen Satz zur Seite als Dobby plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte. „Dobby!"

Das plötzliche Auftauchen des Hauselfen sah Draco nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Verwundert wandte er den Kopf, Dobby brachte zwar das Essen für die Party, aber aufgetaucht war er dabei noch nie. Die Kleine auf seinem Schoß knabberte an seinem Ohr herum, er war allerdings irgendwie nicht ganz bei der Sache. Er wedelte leicht genervt mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Mädchens rum.

Der Hauself benahm sich komisch. Starrte mit seinen großen Augen einen Fleck an der Wand an.

„Sag mal, Nott, wonach sieht es für dich aus, was der Elf da veranstaltet?"

„Hm? Wo?" Theodore folgte seinem Kopfnicken, beobachtete Dobby ebenfalls.

„Er unterhält sich mit der Wand?"

„Hmhm."

„Das ist selbst für nen Elfen komisch….." Dracos Augen wurden zu Schlitzen als Dobby nun aufgeregt gestikulierte. Dann schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Draco, ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck! Was hast du vor?"

„Hier, halt mal! Ich glaube, wir haben einen ungebetenen Gast." Problemlos hob er das kichernde Mädchen von seinem Schoß und drückte sie einem überraschten Nott in die Arme. Die Blondine sah ihm einen Augenblick schmachtend hinterher, bevor sie sich beleidigt an Theodore's Brust kuschelte.

Harry sah Draco nicht kommen, ebenso wenig Dobby. So zuckten beide zusammen, als seine kühle Stimme neben ihnen erklang.

„Ehrlich, Potter, das ist armselig! Wenn du solche Sehnsucht nach mir hast, hättest du doch nur fragen müssen ob du zur Party kommen darfst." Draco schaute Dobby an, während er sprach.

Harry presste sich so gut es ging an die Wand – was ihm in letzter Zeit in Dracos Gegenwart wohl öfter zu passieren schien – und betete, dass es nur ein Schuss ins Blaue war.

‚_Woher sollte ausgerechnet Malfoy von meinem Tarnumhang wissen?'_

Es war Dobby, der antwortete „Junger Master Malfoy, Dobby wollte nur nach dem Essen sehen… und…." Diesmal war es Draco der Dobby daran hinderte seinen Kopf an den Tisch zu schlagen.

„Lass es sein, Dobby!" Harry zog überrascht die Stirn kraus.

‚_Ups? Eine nette Geste eines Slytherins? Malfoy muss betrunken sein!'_

„Harry Potter, Sir, ist …. nicht…..hier, junger Master Malfoy!" Dobby linste verstohlen zur Tischkante.

„Und wieso willst du dich dann bestrafen, Dobs?" – Harry starrte Draco nun endgültig verdattert an

‚_Dobs? Gut, wer ist dieser Kerl und wo ist der echte Malfoy?'_

Dobby knetete die Hände vor seinem schmächtigen Körper, die viel zu langen Ohren wackelten aufgeregt und er betrachtete seine Füße.

„Du konntest mich noch nie anlügen, Dobs." Draco ging in die Hocke. „Aber gut, wenn St-Heiligenschein-Potter nicht unter seinem Tarnumhang hier neben dir steht, dann brauche ich ihm ja auch nicht zu sagen, dass es bei meinen Partys ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz gibt." Dobby schüttelte mehr als unglücklich den Kopf. Draco erhob sich wieder, den Blick jedoch noch immer auf dem Hauselfen ruhend.

Zuerst fragte sich Harry, warum Draco nicht wenigstens versuchte seine Position auszumachen. Die Situation verwirrte ihn einigermaßen, so dass ihm erst später im Bett einfallen würde, dass es für die anderen Slytherins ausgesehen hatte, als würde Draco lediglich mit Dobby sprechen.

„Alles was während dieser Partys passiert, Potter, bleibt innerhalb dieser Wände! Selbst wenn du hier etwas siehst, was für dich mit Sicherheit etwas…" das Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein gehässiges Lachen „… beängstigend sein sollte, will ich nicht, dass du einem deiner kleinen Freunde davon erzählst. Sollte ich erfahren, dass du irgendetwas ausgeplaudert hast…. ich denke, du verstehst mich." Harry nickte unsinnigerweise.

Draco wandte sich mit einem letzten Blick auf Dobby ab, schnappte sich im Vorübergehen die Hand der Blondine auf Notts Schoß und verschwand mit ihr auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen.

Und von ebendieser Treppe kam gerade eine strahlende Ginny Weasley hinunter, an der Hand eines zerzaust aussehenden Blaise Zabini. Armer Ron…

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry übermüdet am Frühstückstisch, den Kopf schwer in seine Hand gestützt und stocherte lustlos in seinem Rührei herum. Die große Halle war ziemlich leer, obwohl die Frühstückszeit schon fast um war. Die vorangegangene Party bei den Slytherins forderte wohl ihren Tribut. Harry warf einen unauffälligen Blick in Richtung ebenjenes Tisches.

‚_Wieso sieht Malfoy eigentlich so ausgeschlafen aus?'_ dachte er übellaunig.

Sein Lieblingsfeind saß mit lässig unterschlagenem Bein am Tisch und war in die Lektüre des Tagespropheten vertieft. Die Tasse dampfenden Kaffees in seiner Hand war der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass auch er zuwenig Schlaf bekommen hatte.

„Ihr zwei wärt ein prima Pärchen." murmelte Harry, als Hermine neben ihm die Seite ihrer Zeitung umblätterte.

„Hm, wer…?" kam es abwesend von ihr.

„Du und Malfoy." antwortete Harry. Bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er da gesagt hatte, war Ron aufgesprungen, stieß dabei den Tisch so heftig an, dass sämtliche Gläser und Tassen umkippten. Innerhalb von Sekunden schwamm der Gryffindortisch in einem Gemisch aus Kürbissaft, Kakao und Haferschleim.

„Ich wusste es!" schrie Ron und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Schüler auf sich.

„Ron….was…?" Harry brachte seinen Umhang vor der Flutwelle aus klebrigem Zeugs in Sicherheit.

„Du…. Du….. !" Ron fuchtelte wild mit dem Finger vor Hermines Gesicht herum, welche ihn nur verdattert anstarren konnte. Dann schoss er einen letzten wütenden Blick Richtung Harry und stürmte aus der Halle.

„Prima gemacht, Harry. Wirklich toll!" sagte Hermine, faltete ihre Zeitung zusammen und folgte Ron ohne ein weiteres Wort an Harry.

Draco sah desinteressiert auf, als das Wiesel anfing zu schreien. Jetzt fuchtelte es mit dem Finger vor dem Gesicht des Schlammblutes herum, nun vor Potters. Draco grinste amüsiert. Die Gesichter der beiden Gryffindors waren Gold wert.

Das Wiesel verließ fluchtartig die Halle, gefolgt von dem Schlammblut. Und Gryffindors Goldjunge starrte ihnen kurz hinterher, dann ließ er resigniert den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Draco versteckte sein breiter werdendes Grinsen hinter seiner Kaffeetasse, als Potter den Kopf hob und sich angeekelt ein paar feuchte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Irgendeine feuchte Pampe lief ihm über die Stirn, tropfte von seiner Brille auf seinen Umhang. Wenn er nicht so müde wäre und sein Kopf sich nicht wie ein Kessel voller Flubberwürmer anfühlen würde, wäre dies die perfekte Gelegenheit Potter mal wieder ein bisschen zu ärgern. Doch da seine Kopfschmerzen selbst nach dem dritten Kaffee noch nicht verschwunden waren, beließ er es bei einem dreckigen Grinsen als Potter seinem Blick begegnete.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit vor Ron zu flüchten. Doch sehr zu seinem Leidwesen hatte dieser sich auch am folgenden Tag noch nicht beruhigt und dass, obwohl Harry ihm ungefähr 300x (und das nur in der letzten Stunde) versichert hatte, dass er das nur so dahingesagt hatte.

Und nein, Hermine hatte nicht gesagt, dass sie nun auf Malfoy stand.

Nein, Hermine hatte auch nicht mehr von dem Kuss gesprochen.

Nein, Hermine war nicht zu einer Slytherin-Party eingeladen.

Nein, Harry wusste nicht, wann die nächste Party stattfände.

Nein, Ginny hatte auch nicht erwähnt, dass Hermine auf Malfoy stand.

Nein, er findet nicht, dass Hermine zu Malfoy passen würde.

Harry schwirrte gegen Mittag derart der Kopf, dass er, sollte Ron auch nur noch eine einzige Frage stellen, er ihn kurzerhand in Snapes Privatgemächer hexen würde. In Unterwäsche!

„Du, Harry?" kam es nun schon wieder aus Rons Bett.

„RON! Es reicht, ich kann nicht mehr! Wieso sagst du Hermine nicht endlich, dass du auf sie stehst?"

„Ich steh' nich' auf Hermine, ich will nur nicht, dass sie was mit…. mit…. Malfoy anfängt."

Harry empfand zum ersten Mal Verständnis für Dobbys Drang sich den Kopf an irgendwelchen Dingen zu zerschlagen.

„Du Harry…."

„Hm?"

„Stehst du nun auf Jungs oder nich'?"

„RON!"

„War ja nur ne Frage, ich meine…. also…. Ich hätte kein Problem damit wenn es so wäre."

„ROHON!"

„Und wenn du, also, wenn DU auf Malfoy stehst…."

Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter.

„dann, na ja, bei dir hätt' ich nichts dagegen."

‚_Das. war. unerwartet.'_

„Sag mal spinnst du? Bei Hermine willst du durchdrehen, da ist Malfoy der letzte widerliche Schleimbeutel und ich weiß nicht, was sonst noch alles… aber bei mir, hättest du nix dagegen?" brachte Harry fassungslos heraus.

„Nnnnja, du bis' nich' Hermine…"

„Toll, Ron, danke!"

Harry beschloss kurzerhand eine zusätzliche Trainingsstunde hinzulegen, schnappte sich seinen Besen und verließ fluchtartig den Schlafraum. Er hetzte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, rief Hermine im Vorbeigehen ein böses „Ron ist in dich verknallt!" zu und stürmte Richtung Quidditch-Feld.

Tbc…

read & review please


	4. Chapter 3 Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

Je näher das Spiel Gryffindor – Slytherin kam, desto blanker lagen die Nerven aller Beteiligten. Ron hatte noch immer nicht mit Hermine gesprochen und diese verschwieg beharrlich, was Harry ihr hinter Rons Rücken gesagt hatte. Harry hingegen konnte die anzüglichen Pfiffe auf den Gängen nicht mehr überhören.

Der Tiefpunkt seiner Laune war erreicht, als ihm eine der Schuleulen vor versammelter Mannschaft einen hellblauen Liebesbrief in den Schoß fallen ließ. Leider beging er den Fehler ihn zu öffnen. Ein Rudel hellblauer Herzchen wurde ihm entgegengespuckt, welche sich sofort daran machten, wild um seinen Kopf zu schwirren.

Die Slytherins konnten sich vor Lachen kaum auf ihren Bänken halten und selbst Prof. Snape hatte beharrlich gegen das Grinsen anzukämpfen, was sich unbedingt auf seine Lippen stehlen wollte. Harry war mehr als geladen. Wütend stapfte er unter dem Gelächter der halben Hogwartsschaft aus der großen Halle, gefolgt von einem Rudel hellblauer Herzchen, welche sich auch den Rest des Tages nicht mehr vertreiben ließen.

Allerdings hatte nicht nur Harry mit seinen Mitschülern zu kämpfen. Auch Draco bekam seinen Anteil ab, selbst wenn es wohl eher unabsichtlich war.

Theodore und Blaise diskutierten tagelang darüber, ob es Potter wohl genügend ablenken würde, wenn Dracos Hosen etwas enger wären.

Als die beiden dann auch noch anfingen zu diskutieren, ob er Unterwäsche tragen sollte oder nicht, jagte er ihnen in einem unbemerkten Augenblick einen Schneckenspruch auf den Hals.

„Mr. Malfoy!"

Unschuldig blinzelte er Prof. McGonagall an, die sich vor ihm aufbaute, als Theodore und Blaise Schnecken auf ihre Tische würgten.

„Ja, Professor?"

„Was erlauben Sie sich, Ihre Mitschüler während meines Unterrichtes zu verzaubern?"

„Ich habe nichts getan, Professor."

Theodore und Blaise warfen ihm mörderische Blicke zu, würgten und erbrachen weitere Schnecken. Prof. McGonagall war sauer. Da sie ihm aber leider nichts nachweisen konnte, brummte sie der ganzen Klasse eine Strafarbeit auf. Was – wie man sich denken kann – nicht unbedingt der allgemein angespannten Situation zuträglich war.

Prof. Snapes Stimmung verdüsterte sich mit jedem weiteren Tag, den das Spiel näher rückte. Die beiden Figuren von Dumbledores Apparatur stürzten sich mittlerweile wieder mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit aufeinander.

Dann machte Prof. Snape sich fluchend auf den Weg die beiden Hitzköpfe auseinander zu bekommen. Normalerweise ging der erste Angriff immer von der Schlange aus. Heute allerdings stellt er beim dritten Alarm des Tages fest, dass sich der Löwe hinterrücks auf die Schlange stürzte. Verwundert beobachtete er die Figuren ein paar Sekunden lang.

Der Löwe hatte sich im Nacken der Schlange verbissen, während diese sich windend versuchte zu befreien. Einen wundervollen Moment lang gab Snape sich der Vorstellung hin, die beiden würden sich einfach gegenseitig umbringen, bevor er sie gefunden hätte. Was für eine süße, herrliche Ruhe dann in seinem Leben einkehren würde….

Die silberne Schlange fauchte vernehmlich, schlang ihren geschmeidigen Körper um den Hals des Löwen und drückte ihm ohne Zweifel die Luft ab. Snape seufzte. Leider, leider hatte sich Dumbledore ja in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Potter dieses Schuljahr überleben sollte….

Einen kurzen Moment gestattete er sich voller Wehmut an die Todessertreffen zu denken. Ein bisschen Folter hier und da war nichts gegen diese wildgewordenen Wutnickel… ! Allerdings, das war aber auch sein einziger Lichtblick, war Draco in seinen Flüchen um einiges phantasievoller als Potter.

Nun, nicht, dass diese Tatsache Snape wirklich gewundert hätte. Zufrieden dachte er daran, dass der Retter der Zaubererwelt geschlagene drei Tage auf der Krankenstation verbracht hatte, weil er überall rosa Kaninchen herumhoppeln sah. Niemand kam auf die Idee, dass Draco nicht Potter selbst, sondern nur seine Brille verzaubert hatte. Erst Dumbledore machte dem Spaß ein Ende.

Das Fauchen und Zischen der Apparatur wurde lauter. Snape ergab sich seinem Schicksal und machte sich auf die Suche.

Nach einigen sehr langen Tagen, die Snape einiges an Nerven und Gryffindor einiges an Punkten gekosteten hatten, war endlich der Tag des Spieles da.

Harry erwachte früh morgens mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen in der Magengegend. Verschlafen blinzelnd suchte er nach seiner Brille. Das Ziehen wurde schlimmer. Oh nein, wurde er etwa krank? Hatte Malfoy ihm schon wieder einen Fluch angehängt?

Langsam setzte er sich auf.

Leises Atmen erfüllte den Schlafsaal. Harry schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war noch sehr früh, die Sonne blinzelte gerade blass über den Horizont. So leise wie möglich stand er auf und verschwand im Badezimmer. Sein Magen schmerzte und für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, er müsste sich übergeben.

Matt betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Er war etwas blass um die Nase, ansonsten sah er aus wie immer. Wieder das Ziehen. Vielleicht sollte er vor dem Spiel noch einmal in der Krankenstation vorbeischauen. Er musste heute wirklich in Topform sein. Gegen Slytherin mussten sie einfach gewinnen! Es würgte ihn, als er daran dachte, dass er mit Malfoy vor der gesamten Schülerschaft würde fliegen müssen. Die Hänseleien hatten einen Grad erreicht, der ihn fertig machte.

Ständig zwinkerten ihm Jungs jeder Alterstufe zu, er bekam fast jeden Morgen Liebesbriefe – zum Glück keine blauen Herzchen mehr – und die anzüglichen Bemerkungen waren schon lange nicht mehr anzüglich, eher SEHR eindeutig.

Harry nahm seine Brille ab, hielt den Kopf ins Waschbecken und stellte das Wasser auf eiskalt.

Nicht, dass er schon genug Probleme damit hatte, der Junge-der-lebt zu sein, jetzt musste er sich auch noch damit herumschlagen, dass die halbe Zaubererschaft über seine sexuellen Vorlieben diskutierte.

Wie hatte es Malfoy so passend ausgedrückt? St. Potter steht auf Jungs! Harry stieß sich schmerzhaft den Kopf am Wasserhahn, als er zusammenzuckte.

‚_Er. stand. nicht. auf. Jungs!'_

Soweit er wusste, entsprach das auch der Wahrheit. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass ihn irgendein Schüler sonderlich interessierte. Leider auch keines der Mädchen, wenn er ehrlich war.

‚_Hm, außer….' _

Nun musste er sich wirklich übergeben, schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zu einer der Toiletten.

‚_Nein, nein, nein. Das ist nur meine Nervosität, sonst nichts!'_

_Und der Schlafmangel weil du jede Nacht von einem ganz gewissen Kuss träumst_. flüsterte eine widerliche Stimme in seinem Kopf. Bevor Harry sich Sorgen darüber machen konnte, dass er schon Stimmen hörte, musste er sich erneut übergeben.

Gegen 10 durfte er dann endlich die Krankenstation verlassen, wohin Hermine ihn postwendend geschleift hatte. Eilig flitzte er in den Gryffindorturm, sprang in seine Quidditchklamotten, schnappte seinen Besen und rannte wieder hinaus.

Etwas Gutes hatte die sorgfältige Untersuchung von Madam Promfrey. Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich mit der nervenden Stimme in seinem Kopf zu befassen, wenn er sich nicht hoffnungslos verspäten wollte. Und das allerletzte, was er momentan gebrauchen konnte, war zu spät zu diesem Spiel zu kommen.

Wie erwartet waren die Ränge schon komplett besetzt, Ron hüpfte vor den Umkleideräumen nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sichtlich erleichtert, als er Harry endlich kommen sah.

„Man, Harry, wo bleibst du denn?"

„Bin… ja… schon… da…!" brachte dieser keuchend hervor, stütze sich einen Moment mit den Händen auf den Knien ab um wieder Luft zu bekommen. In diesem Moment kündigte eine ihm recht bekannte Stimme die Mannschaft der Slytherins an. Irritiert wechselten die beiden einen Blick.

„Seit wann ist Hermine Stadionsprecherin?" fragte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht will sie mir blöde Kommentare ersparen."

Nun wurde die Mannschaft Gryffindors aufgerufen und sie betraten schnell hinter den anderen den Rasen. Das Gejohle schwoll an, allerdings auch die Pfiffe, als sie aus den Katakomben heraustraten.

Das erste was Harry sah, war Draco Malfoys blonden Schopf neben Madam Hooch. Sofort machte sich sein Magen bemerkbar. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, stellte sich schweigend neben die Professorin. Als sie die Kapitäne der Mannschaften aufforderte, sich die Hände zu reichen wurde Harry noch blasser. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen ergriff er Dracos Hand, im Stadion brach die Hölle los. Draco hielt seine Hand ein paar Sekunden länger fest als nötig gewesen wäre, grinste. Das Gejohle der Schüler erreichte einen schmerzhaften Pegel. Endlich ließ er ihn los und die Spieler stiegen in die Luft. Harrys Magenschmerzen waren wieder da, machten es ihm schwer sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Zweimal entkam er einem Klatscher nur um Haaresbreite.

„Und wieder konnte Potter dem Klatscher knapp ausweichen! Komm schon Harry!" ertönte Hermines Stimme.

Eine Welle der Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn. Nicht auszudenken, was Lee Jordan hier vom Stapel gelassen hätte… Gryffindor erzielte schnell hintereinander 40 Punkte. Vom goldenen Schnatz war weit und breit noch nichts zu sehen. Harry flog in großen Kreisen um das Stadion, hielt Ausschau.

Er ahnte Dracos Nähe mehr, als dass er ihn kommen sah. Der Schnatz schoss an ihm vorbei und Harry hatte nur eine Möglichkeit zu verhindern, dass Draco den Schnatz bekam.

Ihn vom Besen holen.

Mit einem ungelenken Schlenker brachte er sich in Dracos Flugbahn, dieser hatte keine Chance zu reagieren. Sekunden später knallten sie mit einem lauten Krachen ineinander. Das Geschrei der Schüler war ohrenbetäubend. Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Ein unsanfter Aufprall riss ihn zurück in die Realität. Stöhnend fasste er sich an den Kopf, Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen.

„Runter! Von! Mir! Potter!" zischte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr, er wurde unsanft zur Seite gestoßen.

„Wenn das mal nicht eine Anmache war, mein lieber Schwan! Sieht aus, als wollte Harry sich für das Tete-a-tete im Flur revanchieren, was?" hallte Lee Jordans Stimme durch das Mikrofon.

„Jordan! Gib mir das sofort wieder!" hörte Harry Hermines leisere Stimme kreischen.

„Finger weg, Granger! Dieses Spiel verlangt nach einem erfahrenen Kommentator! Also, während die beiden Sucher sich offensichtlich eine Kuschelauszeit nehmen, kommt hier der Anschlusstreffer für Slytherin!"

Doch natürlich sah niemand, wie der Quaffel an einem erstarrten Ron vorbei in das mittlere Tor sauste. Aller Augen, auch die von Ron, waren auf den Rasen gerichtet, wo Draco Harry unsanft zu Boden beförderte und etwas wackelig wieder auf die Beine kam. Harry lag noch auf dem Boden, hielt sich den Kopf. Und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Draco schimpfte wie ein Waschweib, stakste ein paar unsichere Schritte zu seinem Besen und stützte sich schwer darauf.

Versuchsweise richtete Harry sich auf.

Schon besser, die Sterne waren nicht mehr ganz so hell. Wo war sein Besen? Ah, da. Ächzend rappelte Harry sich auf, krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu seinem Besen und zog sich daran wieder auf die Füße.

„Potter! Du bist selbst zum Fliegen zu blöd, oder?" schnauzte Draco.

„Halts Maul, Malfoy! Immerhin hab ich verhindert, dass du den Schnatz kriegst!"

Ein wütendes Knurren war die Antwort.

„Und noch ein Tor für Slytherin! Vielleicht könnten die Sucher ihre Schmachterei mal lassen und sich auf das Spiel konzentrieren, ja?" röhrte Lee in die Mikrophone.

Beide Sucher blickten wütend zur Sprecherkabine hinauf. Dracos Blick wurde mörderisch.

„Potter, ich wäre durchaus bereit ein einziges Mal mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich will diesen Jordan erwischen!"

Harry nickte wütend. „Hm, besondere Zwecke erfordern besondere Mittel, würd' ich sagen, Malfoy. Nach dem Spiel?"

„Nach dem Spiel!"

Mit einem letzten grimmigen Blick nickten sie sich zu und erhoben sich wieder in die Lüfte. Hermine versuchte zwischendurch immer mal wieder Lee das Mikrophon abzujagen, hatte damit aber leider keinen Erfolg.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit schoss Slytherin 6 weitere Tore, jetzt stand es schon 110 : 40 für Slytherin. So schlecht hatte Gryffindor schon lange nicht mehr gespielt. Harry schüttelte abermals den Kopf um auch die letzten Sterne vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Draco kreiste einige Meter über ihm. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, Ron hatte einen Klatscher abbekommen. Lee brüllte in altbekannter Manier ins Mirkophon. Harry hörte das Stöhnen der Gryffindors unter sich, als Slytherin in schneller Folge zwei weitere Tore schoss. Er linste zu Ron, der nur noch wie ein Schluck Wasser auf dem Besen hing.

‚_Wo ist dieser verfluchte Scheiß-Schnatz?' _Harry zog seinen Besen nach oben. Auch Draco schaute sich suchend um. Und wieder ein Tor für Slytherin. ‚_Verfluchte….'_

Harrys Kreise um das Spielfeld wurden hektischer. Ron war verdächtig blass um die Nase, presste seinen verletzten Arm schützend an den Bauch. Die Slytherins kamen aus den Jubelschreien nicht mehr heraus. Die Gryffindor'schen Treiber versuchten zwar Ron so gut wie möglich zu schützen, doch vernachlässigten dadurch gleichzeitig ihre Angriffe auf die Gegner. Nach ein paar Minuten begann Harry zu ahnen, dass dieses Spiel nicht gut ausgehen würde.

Es stand 200 zu 60 für Slytherin als Harry den Schnatz entdeckte. Hinter einem der Tore sah er einen goldenen Schimmer entlanghuschen. Sofort beschleunigte er, noch konnten sie gewinnen…. Der Wind rauschte in Harrys Ohren, er raste hinter dem Schnatz her, reckte sich soweit es ging auf seinem Besen nach vorn.

Das Jubelgeschrei der Slytherins zum nächsten Tor hörte er nicht. Ebenso wenig sah er Draco von oben auf ihn zuschießen, er griff nach dem Schnatz, weiterer Jubel brandete zu ihm auf, er konnte nicht unterscheiden, ob es Slytherins oder Gryffindors waren, die dort schrieen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor Draco erneut gegen ihn krachte schlossen sich seine Finger um den goldenen Schnatz.

Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Spiel stürzten beide Sucher zu einem Knäuel verkeilt vom Himmel. Die Schüler schrieen nur noch lauter, der Pfiff von Madam Hooch ging in dem lauten Geschrei fast unter.

„Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen!" kreischte Lee Jordan ins Mikrophon.

Mit einem vernehmlichen „Pfump" endete Harrys Sturz abrupt. Harry grinste gequält, sah die goldenen Flügel des Schnatzes zwischen seinen Fingern flattern.

„Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen und Slytherin gewinnt das Spiel 220 zu 210!"

„Was?" Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch.

„Man, die beiden mögen es echt hart, was Leute?"

„Jordan, du bist ein toter Mann." grummelte Harry wütend.

„Du auch Potter! Beweg dich endlich! Deine Anhänglichkeit ist heute wirklich lächerlich."

Verdattert blinzelte Harry, schaute in ein paar wütende sturmgraue Augen unter sich. Hastig kroch er von Draco weg, der setzte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht langsam auf. Von weitem sah Harry Madam Pomfrey neben Ron stehen, welche den Arm seines Freundes betrachtete.

‚_Naja, immerhin ist kein Gilderoy Lockhart in der Nähe und Ron würde das Skele-Wachs erspart bleiben'._

Einen Moment später schoss etwas Blondes an Harry vorbei, warf sich Draco um den Hals und schmiss ihn wieder um. Ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen war zu hören.

Harry grinste amüsiert, als er das blonde Mädchen von der Party erkannte.

„He, was ist denn das? Könnte mal jemand die Irre von Malfoy runterholen? Ist schon hart genug für Potter, dass Gryffindor verloren hat…."

„JORDAN!" schrie Harry wütend auf und kam erstaunlich schnell wieder auf die Beine.

„Ich bring ihn um, diesmal bringe ich ihn um!" zischte eine heisere Stimme unter einem Wust blonder Haare hervor. Harry musste sich beherrschen nicht loszulachen.

„Und du! Verschwinde! Wieso zum Henker hab ich heute ständig irgendwelche Idioten auf mir hocken?" wütete Draco noch immer.

Die Blonde zog eine Schnute, ließ aber endlich von Draco ab. Harry warf einen suchenden Blick zur Sprecherkabine. Sie war leer.

„Komm schon, Malfoy! Ich möchte jetzt unbedingt noch ein paar Schulregeln brechen."

Erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Menge als Harry Draco die Hand hinhielt, dieser sie ergriff und sich auf die Füße ziehen ließ.

Das erstaunte Raunen schlug um in fassungsloses Schweigen, als die beiden nebeneinander den Platz verließen.

Nur Lee Jordan hastete so schnell es ging den Weg zum Schloss hinauf.

Selbiger verbrachte die Nacht übrigens nach der ersten Kooperation zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor auf der Krankenstation. Er weigerte sich strickt zu sagen, wer ihm den Fluch auf den Hals gehext hatte, der seine Zunge derart anschwellen ließ, dass sie ihm als glibbriger Monsterwurm aus dem Rachen bis an die Knie hing. Gut, vielleicht hätte er es gesagt, wäre es ihm noch möglich gewesen zu sprechen.

Die Slytherins schmissen eine Siegerpartie, zu welcher Ginny wieder mit Parvati verschwand. Als die beiden durch das Porträtloch stiegen, musste Harry sich schwer beherrschen Parvati nicht anzustarren. Zu deutlich war ihm noch das Bild seiner ganz und gar nicht braven Mitschülerin im Gedächtnis. Wenn er ehrlich war, war dieses Bild durchaus der Grund für die ein oder andere kalte Dusche gewesen.

Diesmal ließ er sich trotz aller Bitten und Drohungen von Ron nicht dazu überreden, sich auf die Party zu schleichen. Ron zog beleidigt von dannen, setzte sich lieber zu Hermine um zu lernen! An einem Samstag!

Harry war es ausnahmsweise völlig egal. Er ging früh zu Bett, sämtliche Knochen im Leib taten ihm weh, auch wenn Madam Pomfrey die gebrochenen Rippen geheilt hatte. Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas lesen, doch die Augen fielen ihm schon nach den ersten Zeilen zu.

Eine mehr als unruhige Nacht folgte.

Ausnahmsweise war diesmal nicht Voldemort oder sonstige Knechte der Finsternis schuld an Harrys Schlaflosigkeit. Vielmehr waren es ein paar sturmgraue Augen, eine warme Hand in seinem Schritt und ein paar weiche Lippen auf seinem Mund.

Harry wachte gegen 5 Uhr auf und an Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Er verfluchte sein Talent für übermäßig realistische Träume und schlich sich ins Badezimmer zum duschen. Kalt.

Den Rest des Morgens verbrachte Harry damit, vor einem der Fenster des Gryffindor-Turms zu sitzen und in den sich langsam erhellenden Himmel zu starren. Ob er wollt oder nicht, die nervtötende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf hatte heute wohl beschlossen ihn dazu zu zwingen ihr zuzuhören. Wie anders sollte er erklären, dass sich seine Träume heute Nacht um nichts anderes als ausgerechnet seinen Lieblingsfeind gedreht hatten? Und dabei wäre die Definition „Feind" noch mal zu überdenken.

Er seufzte leise, zog die Beine an und stütze sein Kinn auf die Knie. Ein Gedanke lauerte seit jenem Vorfall im Flur sprungbereit im Hintergrund und stürzte sich nun ohne Vorwand in sein Bewusstsein.

Wann hatte er angefangen auf Jungs zu stehen? Er hatte Cho geküsst. Gut, das war nicht wirklich ein Kuss gewesen und besonders schön hatte er es auch nicht empfunden. Aber Ginny…

Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Sie zu küssen war schön gewesen. Ihre weichen Lippen, der Geruch ihres Haares… Auch sonst gab es schon Mädchen, die er attraktiv fand, aber so richtig umgehauen hatte ihn keine bisher. Was er bis dato auch nicht als falsch empfunden hatte. Die Richtige war einfach noch nicht dabei gewesen.

_Vielleicht, weil es auch keine Richtige, sondern nur einen Richtigen gab? w_ollte die Stimme wissen. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen. _Halt die Klappe!_ schnauzte er die Stimme an.

Er dachte an Ron, horchte in sich hinein. Der war sein bester Freund, gut, mehr war da auch nicht.

Neville? - Nichts.

Seamus, Dean? - Nein, auch nichts.

Colin ? – Buah! Schnell vergessen!

Blaise? - Hm, sah zwar gut aus, aber das dachte er von den Patil-Zwillingen auch.

Crabbe? - Hihi, nein, den Gedanken konnte er nicht ernsthaft verfolgen.

Snape? – UARGL! Nie im Leben, nicht in Diesem und auch nicht im Nächsten!

Draco? - Scheiße!

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander, versuchte sich einzureden, dass das stürmische Kribbeln in seiner Leistengegend nichts mit Draco zu tun hatte. Er hatte sich auch beinahe selbst davon überzeugt, bis sein Gehirn ihn im letzten Moment austrickste. Da waren sie wieder…. sturmgraue Augen so nah vor seinem Gesicht, dass er die dunkleren Flecken darin erkennen konnte. Eine weißblonde Strähne die an seiner Wange entlangstrich. Und ein Mund… eine feuchte Zungenspitze, die sacht darüber strich….. Harry stöhnte ergeben.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nun die zweite kalte Dusche an diesem Morgen benötigte, gab es nicht mehr viel zu leugnen. Verfluchter Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 4 How it could be

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer knuddel: la-Juliet, Silithiel, Draygirl, Justine-Chan und Amunet. Ich hoffe ja, dass euch die Story auch weiterhin gefällt.

How it could be

Harry verschwieg seine neu gewonnene Erkenntnis beharrlich. Teils weil er selbst nicht wusste, wie er mit diesen unerwünschten Gefühlen umgehen sollte, teils weil er sich vor der Reaktion seiner Freunde fürchtete. Nicht, dass er erwartete, dass Ron und Hermine ihn schneiden würden weil er seine Interessen, nun ja, erweitert hatte. Vielmehr, dass es ausgerechnet Malfoy war, auf den er abfuhr….

Merlin, er konnte es ja kaum denken ohne der Versuchung zu erliegen sich selbst einen Vergessenszauber aufzuerlegen. Stattdessen erheiterte ihn des Öfteren die Vorstellung, wie Rons entgeistertes Gesicht aussehen würde, wenn er es jemals rausfinden sollte….

Leider konnte Harry sich jedoch nicht der Illusion hingeben, er würde jemals einen Grund bekommen es seinen Freunden beichten zu müssen. Malfoy hasste ihn, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln und Harry hatte auch nicht vor, sich die Blöße zu geben und irgendjemanden wissen zu lassen, wer die Hauptrolle in seinen ganz und gar nicht jugendfreien Träumen spielte.

So blieb ihm eigentlich nur eins zu tun, Malfoy so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen und zu hoffen, dass diese Besessenheit von selbst nachlassen würde.

Die Zeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien war entsprechend angefüllt mit diversen Fluchtversuchen und Hechtsprüngen in dunkle Ecken, wenn irgendwo ein Slytherinumhang gesichtet wurde. Die gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden mit den Slytherins kosteten ihn schon mehr als genug Nerven, ein weiteres Treffen im Flur würde seinem angeschlagenen Seelenheil nicht gut tun.

Ron und Hermine beobachteten sein seltsames Verhalten mit wachsender Sorge. Harry versuchte anfangs sein plötzliches Abtauchen als Quidditch-Reaktionstraining abzutun, spätestens als er vor Draco freiwillig mit Peeves ins Klo der Maulenden Myrthe flüchtete, geriet er doch etwas in Erklärungsnotstand.

Hinzu kam, dass die Lehrer kurz vor den Ferien unbedingt noch Tests zur Prüfungsvorbereitung schreiben wollten. Und da war natürlich noch Hermine, die Harry und Ron unbarmherzig zum Lernen triezte.

Zum ersten Mal hatte Harry allerdings nichts dagegen jeden Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum über einem bergtrollgroßen Stapel Bücher zu hocken. Sehr zur Freude von Hermine übrigens, die endlich einen Gleichgesinnten in punkto Lernen gefunden zu haben glaubte. Ron war eher etwas, na ja, verwirrt über Harrys plötzlichen Eifer. Aber da Harry nun mal sein bester Freund war, tat Ron, was ein bester Freund eben tut und lernte ebenfalls. Hermine begann allmählich wieder an den Muggelweihnachtsmann zu glauben…

So war es eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Harry dieses Jahr doppelt dankbar war, als Weihnachten vor der Tür stand.

Als es endlich nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde läutete, brach im Zaubertränkekerker unvorhergesehener Jubel aus! Endlich Weihnachtsferien!

Selbst ein grummeliger Snape war milde gestimmt. Er selbst schob diesen unverhofften Menschlichkeitsanfall darauf, dass die verflixte Apparatur auf seinem Schreibtisch für die nächsten Wochen bewegungslos bleiben würde. Morgen würden die Schüler in die Ferien verschwinden und auch wenn Potter mal wieder im Schloss blieb, Malfoy fuhr nach Hause.

In diesem berauschenden Glücksmoment hätte sich beinahe ein Lächeln auf Snapes schmale Lippen geschlichen, welches er im letzten Moment noch verhindern konnte. Resigniert seufzte er. Soweit hatte Dumbledore ihn schon gebracht! Ein Lächeln vor seinen Schülern. Nicht auszudenken!

Harry trat gutgelaunt hinter Hermine aus dem Kerker. Drei Wochen kein Verstecken, drei Wochen kein Herumdrücken in dunklen Ecken, drei Wochen kein Malfoy… hoppala…

Snape starrte irritiert auf die silberne Schlange, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch gerade in Richtung des Löwen bewegte.

Wenn diese beiden es tatsächlich wagen sollten! Er begann vorsichtshalber schon mal mit Überlegungen, wie er Dumbledore erklären sollte, woher er den vierten unverzeihlichen Fluch kannte.

„Na endlich, Potter."

Draco lehnte lässig an der Wand, stieß sich elegant ab, als Harry ihn sah und erbleichte.

„Was willst du schon wieder, Malfoy?" grummelte Ron.

„Von dir? Gar nichts, ich will mit Potter sprechen! Verschwindet!"

Rons Gesicht begann langsam rot anzulaufen.

„Wir warten in der Halle auf dich, Harry." sagte schließlich Hermine mit einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen und zerrte einen wütenden Ron hinter sich her. Draco schaute ihnen abfällig grinsend nach. Harry für seinen Teil verfluchte Hermine im Stillen. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung was sie ihm antat, ihn mit Draco hier allein zu lassen.

„Also, Potter. Es ist Weihnachten."

„Ja, wie jedes Jahr überraschend wieder um diese Zeit."

Harrys Überraschung darüber, dass er so schlagfertig geantwortet hatte, wurde nur noch vom folgenden Schrecken übertroffen, als Draco diese Bemerkung einfach überging. Das musste man sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. Draco Malfoy ignorierte eine spitze Bemerkung von Harry Potter. Musste an Weihnachten liegen. Ob Malfoys tatsächlich auch in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen? Mit was schmücken die Ihren Weihnachtsbaum? Kleinen Voldemorts mit Flügelchen? Oder „Halleluja" singenden Todessern?

„Potter?" Draco klang mäßig gelangweilt. Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen und errötete auch noch.

‚_War ja klar, wenn ich mich schon blamiere, dann richtig!'_

„Könntest du eventuell zwei Sekunden deine Aufmerksamkeit im Hier und Jetzt belassen?" Harry verkniff sich eine Antwort.

„Also, da ich ein netter Mensch bin…."

Harry schnaubte.

„….hier…."

Snape starrte weiter irritiert auf die Schlange, die den Löwen erreicht hatte. Still standen die beiden Figuren voreinander.

Harry dagegen starrte ebenso verdutzt auf einen kleinen grünen Umschlag. Sein Name stand in silbernen Lettern darauf.

„Was…?"

„Merlin Potter, nimm schon, es ist kein Weihnachtsgeschenk! Es ist eine Einladung."

‚_Oh, ja, klar doch Malfoy. Wieso bin ich da auch nicht selbst draufgekommen, ich Dummerchen, ich.'_

Harry nahm den Umschlag vorsichtig entgegen.

„Danke." Wo war die Falle?

Draco lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter. Harrys Puls schoss in ungeahnte Höhen, seine Kehle war mit einemmal wie ausgetrocknet und wenn er seiner Wahrnehmung trauen durfte, zwinkerte er grade wie ein Verrückter.

„Damit du dich nicht wieder mit dem Tarnumhang einschleichen musst, wenn du Sehnsucht nach mir hast." flüsterte Draco vertrauensvoll, dann berührten seine Lippen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Harrys Mund.

Es war kein Kuss, nicht einmal eine wirkliche Geste der Zärtlichkeit, doch sie zog Harry den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Schon als Draco sich längst mit einem abfälligen Lachen abgewandt hatte, stand Harry noch erstarrt im Flur, versuchte verzweifelt den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren niederzukämpfen.

Er wusste, dass Draco ihn verhöhnte. Ebenso wie er wusste, dass er auf gar keinen Fall zu dieser Party gehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich erzählte Draco gerade einem Haufen schadenfroher Slytherins, dass der große Harry Potter tatsächlich so dumm war, sich auch noch für die Einladung zu bedanken. Ohne Zweifel hatten sie schon eine ganz besondere Überraschung für Harry in petto.

Er wusste das alles.

Doch…

Es tat verdammt weh. Er hasste sich für den unerwarteten brennenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Schämte sich für seine Verzweiflung, die ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen trieb und schalt sich für seine Unfähigkeit seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Hier stand er, der große Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt. Er, der nie eine Herausforderung gescheut hatte, der noch nie einen Kampf verloren hatte und würgte an einem bitteren Kloß in seiner Kehle. Eine einzelne Träne fand ihren Weg über seine Wange, tropfte lautlos auf den grünen Umschlag in seiner Hand.

Diesen Kampf konnte er nicht gewinnen, er hatte ja noch nicht einmal die Kraft ihn zu beginnen.

Es dauerte Stunden, die er allein in eisiger Kälte auf den Zinnen des Nordturmes verbrachte, bis er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, seinen Freunden unter die Augen treten zu können.

Völlig durchgefroren schlüpfte Harry durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Hermine und Ron hockten vor dem Kamin in eine weitere Partie Zaubererschach vertieft und nach Rons Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, hatte Hermine auch diesmal keine Chance auf einen Sieg. Merkwürdigerweise war es diesmal Ginny die ihn zuerst bemerkte.

„Harry…. Da bist du ja endlich."

Sie sah hübsch aus, hatte ihre langen roten Haare zu großzügigen Wellen geformt und schien von innen heraus zu strahlen.

„Meine Güte, du bist ja ganz durchgefroren! Wo warst du?"

Seine Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander. Willig ließ er sich von Ginny zu dem wärmenden Feuer im Kamin ziehen. Nun schauten auch Hermine und Ron auf.

„Harry? Was zum… wo warst du denn?"

Hermine sprang eilig aus dem Sessel auf, nahm sein eisiges Gesicht in beide Hände und schaute ihm besorgt in die Augen.

„Draußen… musste nachdenken..." murmelte Harry undeutlich und mit noch immer bibbernden Lippen.

„Ja, das sieht man! Willst du dir den Tod holen?"

Harry war einen Moment versucht diesem Gedanken weiter nachzugehen…

Hermine schlenkerte kurz ihren Zauberstab und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in Harrys ganzem Körper aus. Sofort kehrte Farbe in seine blassen Lippen zurück. Auch seine Hände und Füße spürte er wieder.

„Danke, so ist es wirklich besser."

Hermine lächelte.

„Was ist das?"

Bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte Ginny ihm etwas aus der Hand gezogen. Ehrlich verwirrt betrachtete er das zerknitterte grüne Etwas in Ginnys Hand. Der Umschlag! Hatte er ihn etwa die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehabt?

„Oh." machte Ginny nur, schaute ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Was ist das?" Hermine lugte Ginny neugierig über die Schulter und Ron machte den Hals lang.

„Eine Einladung zur Slytherin-Party heute Abend." übernahm Ginny die Antwort für ihn.

Harry hörte, wie Ron scharf die Luft einzog und Hermine ihm einen weiteren dieser Funkelblicke schenkte.

„Bist du sicher? Deine Einladung ist doch immer silbern." Hermine betrachtete nun interessiert die silbernen Lettern auf grünem Grund.

„Ich bin sicher. Nur ein einziger Slytherin benutzt grüne Umschläge, deshalb sind sie so begehrt."

Harrys Magen sackte in ungeahnte Tiefen hinab.

„Malfoy." stellte Hermine sachlich fest.

Ginny nickte.

Harry streckte mechanisch die Hand aus und nahm Ginny den Umschlag ab. Er fühlte sich betäubt, ausgelaugt und einfach nur unendlich müde. Eine bedrückende Stille hatte sich über die kleine Gruppe gelegt.

„Ich geh schlafen…." nuschelte er undeutlich.

„Wie bitte?" Ginny hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Du willst ins Bett gehen?"

„Ja, das hatte ich vor."

„Wieso gehst du nicht mit mir zur Party?"

Harry und Hermine schnaubten empört.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Wer weiß, was Malfoy sich wieder ausgedacht hat? Harry kann da nicht hingehen." Hermine verschränkte entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hermine, die Partys sind nicht so, wie du denkst." widersprach Ginny hitzig.

Ein freudloses Grinsen huschte über Harrys Lippen. Damit hatte Ginny Recht. Hermine hatte nicht die entfernteste Vorstellung, wie diese Partys waren.

„Ach, du meinst, Draco Malfoy mutiert an diesen Abenden zu einem Menschen?" Hermine kräuselte ungläubig die Lippen.

„Jedenfalls hat es noch nie Ärger gegeben, oder? Und das, obwohl alle Häuser vertreten sind."

„Ginny, überleg doch mal! Das ist Malfoy! M A L F O Y! Du weißt schon, derselbe Malfoy, der uns bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit niedermacht. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er Harry einlädt ohne dabei irgendeine Gemeinheit im Sinn zu haben." schaltete sich nun auch Ron ein.

„Habt ihr euch mal überlegt, dass wir vielleicht mittlerweile alle vernünftig genug sind um über diese kindischen Rivalitäten zwischen den Häusern hinwegzusehen?" Ginny redete sich in Rage, ihre Wangen bekamen eine gesunde Farbe.

„Was soll das Ginny? Du verteidigst Slytherin?" Ron stand nun doch aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Ja, das tue ich, Ronald Weasley! Weil nicht alle in Slytherin so verkehrt sind wie du denkst."

Oha, Harry begann zu ahnen an wen Ginny da dachte. Die Sache mit Blaise war wohl doch mehr als ein harmloser Partyflirt. Das konnte Ron natürlich nicht wissen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen dachte dieser nur an einen ganz bestimmten blonden Slytherin und die Tatsache, dass Ginny hier für ihn eine Lanze brechen wollte brachte ihn in Fahrt.

„Leute…." versuchte Harry einen Streit zu verhindern. Wenn zwei Weasley Hitzköpfe aufeinandertrafen waren die Folgen unvorhersehbar.

„Deshalb gehst du ständig zu diesen Partys, was Ginny? Du bist auch eine von Malfoys schmachtenden Verehrerinnen! Ich glaub mir wird schlecht."

Ginny schnappte wütend nach Luft, kam aber nicht mehr zu einer spitzen Antwort, denn Ron verschwand vor sich hinschimpfend im Jungenschlafsaal. Hermine seufzte resigniert.

„Prima. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie lange ich jetzt wieder auf ihn einreden muss, bis er sich beruhigt hat?"

„Och, ich hätte da einen schnelleren Weg, Hermine." Verdutzt schauten ihn nun beide Mädchen an. Harry grinste. „Ihr beide habt immer noch nicht darüber gesprochen was ich dir gesagt habe, oder?"

Hermine errötete und schüttelte den Kopf. Einige Sekunden schwiegen alle drei, dann begann Ginny zu strahlen wie der junge Morgen.

„Hermine? Du und… und… Ron? Das wäre ja wunderbar!"

Hermine senkte verlegen den Blick, konnte ein Lächeln aber nicht verbergen.

„Na, dann hat Harry Recht, was soll die Rumdiskutiererei? Knutsch ihn bis er keine Luft mehr zum Streiten hat und fertig!"

Hermine blickte sie so verdattert an, dass Harry anfing zu lachen. „Ich glaube, dein Freund tut dir nicht gut, Ginny? Was ist mit der Zurückhaltung geworden?"

Nun war es an Ginny ihn anzustarren. „Woher weißt du…?"

‚_Ups, verplappert.'_

„Ich, ähm, sehe doch, wie du ihn anguckst! Derselbe Blick wie bei mir vor nem Jahr."

Harry versuchte sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen, gut abgewendet! Ginny knuffte ihn nun liebevoll in die Seite.

„Hee! Ich bin mit einem Slytherin zusammen, die kennen das Wort Zurückhaltung nicht."

„Oh ja, das glaube ich dir unbesehen!"

„Du bist… mit WEM?" Hermine hatte endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden.

„Blaise..." nuschelte Ginny undeutlich.

„ZABINI?" Hermines Stimme überschlug sich fast. Ginny nickte sichtlich stolz. Parvati war es, die schließlich das hektische Geplapper der beiden Mädchen unterbrach.

„Gin, können wir?"

Harry konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren. _‚Ob sie wohl fest mit Pansy .. ?' _

„Harry hat auch ne Einladung."

‚_Ginevra Weasley! Halt den Mund!'_

„Was? Zeig her!" Bevor Harry es verhindern konnte, hatte Ginny ihm zum zweiten Mal den Umschlag entwendet. Parvatis Augen wurden groß.

„Ein Grüner…." wisperte sie fast ehrfürchtig.

‚_Merlin, was machen die Weiber bloß für einen Aufstand darum? Es ist ein Stück Papier und das ist zufällig grün! Na und?'_

Er sah, wie Parvati schluckte, bevor sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Du weißt schon, dass es davon nicht viele gibt?" Harry nickte. „Also, dann komm."

„Hä? Mom…. Wartet! Ich will nicht dahin!" Parvati hatte ihn jedoch schon am Arm gefasst und zog ihn unbarmherzig Richtung Portraitloch, Ginny an seiner anderen Seite hakte sich bei ihm unter und grinste breit.

„Also Harry, wenn man schon eingeladen wird, sollte man auch hingehen. Vielleicht könnt ihr dann endlich euren blöden Streit begraben!"

Harrys Herz rutschte von seinem angestammten Platz irgendwo in seine Kniekehle ab, während er daran dachte, WIE er den Streit neuerdings gern beilegen würde. „Nur ganz kurz. Du kannst ja wieder gehen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt." Harry schluckte. Ihm war mit einemmal speiübel. Er konnte da nicht hingehen! Er würde es heute nicht mehr ertragen Draco zu sehen…

„Hermine?" wimmerte er gequält und ganz und gar untypisch.

„Weißt du Harry, da ich ja mit Ron reden will und na ja, vielleicht könntet du und Malfoy tatsächlich euren Streit begraben… also…."

„He, eben hast du es doch noch für so gefährlich gehalten dahin zu gehen…" Harry musste schreien, da sich das Portrait langsam hinter ihnen schloss. Hermines Antwort bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Seine Stimme klang fester als seine Beine sich anfühlten, während er noch immer versuchte Ginny davon zu überzeugen wir entsetzlich müde er doch grade sei. Überhaupt, irgendwie war ihm übel und er würde bestimmt krank, bestimmt wäre es besser, wenn er in seinem Bett bleiben würde, oder…. Gutgelaunt ignorierten Ginny und Parvati sein Gestammel und schwatzten den ganzen Weg hinunter in die Kerker fröhlich vor sich hin, zogen den sich sträubenden Harry hinter sich her.

Mit jedem Schritt wurde ihm elender. Tausend Gemeinheiten schossen ihm durch den Sinn, die die Slytherins für ihn parat haben konnten. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn gar nicht erst hineinlassen und sich darüber amüsieren, wie er dumm vor den Steinstatuen stehen bleiben musste.

„Ginny, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist…" versuchte er es ein letztes Mal.

Merkte sie denn nicht, wie gequält seine Stimme klang? Wenn sie es merkte, ignorierte sie es jedenfalls. Schneller als Harry lieb war, standen sie zu Dritt vor den Steinstatuen, die den Eingang zum Slyterhin-Gemeinschaftsraum bewachten.

Die beiden Mädchen hielten den Statuen ihre – in der Tat – silbernen - Umschläge vor die Augen und durften passieren. Harry tat es ihnen nach, erwartete jeden Moment etwas…. irgendetwas….. doch die Statuen ließen auch ihn ungehindert passieren.

Laute Musik dröhnte ihnen entgegen, gutgelaunte Gesichter wandten sich ihnen zu, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Harry hatte geahnt, dass es passieren würde und er verfluchte sich und sein Unvermögen! Wieso hatte er sich nicht einfach geweigert? Wieso lag er nicht in seinem Bett? Wieso zum Henker hatte Snape ihm heute keine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt?

Die Gespräche verstummten abrupt, als die Anwesenden Harry erkannten. Noch mehr Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu. Irgendjemand stellte die Musik leise. Harry meinte, man müsse sein Herz gegen die Rippen schlagen hören.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Draco tauchte an der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal auf, eine niedliche Rothaarige aus Hufflepuff an der Hand. Harry brauchte nur einen einzigen Blick auf die geröteten Wangen des Mädchens und seine Stimmung durchbrach sämtliche Tiefenrekorde. Etwas großes Eisiges schien sich gerade in seinem Magen eingenistet zu haben.

Draco hielt derweil Ausschau nach dem Grund des seltsamen Verhaltens seiner Gäste und Harry schluckte, als der Blick der grauen Augen ihn traf.

„Potter! Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr."

„Ab…Draco….was?" Theodore starrte verwirrt zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her. Sein Blick fiel auf den grünen Umschlag in Harrys Hand. „Du hast ihn … eingeladen?" keuchte der braunhaarige Slytherin atemlos auf. Ein unterdrücktes Raunen ging durch die Gäste.

„Sieht so aus, oder? Würde vielleicht mal jemand die Musik wieder anmachen? Und wo krieg ich hier mein Bier her?"

Die Musik wurde gehorsam wieder aufgedreht, Blaise drückte Draco zwei Flaschen in die Hand und küsste Ginny zur Begrüßung.

„So, und nun kümmert euch wieder um euren eigenen Kram!" Draco kam auf ihn zu. Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, vermied es sorgfältig in Richtung von Dracos Begleiterin zu sehen. Draco trat zu ihm, hielt ihm eine der Flaschen hin.

„Hier, Potter! Auf Weihnachten!"

Harrys Hand griff ohne sein Zutun nach der Flasche, stieß sie klirrend an Dracos. Kühles Butterbier rann seine Kehle hinunter, bevor er sich überhaupt bewusst war, dass er trank. Sein Kopf war wie mit Watte gefüllt und er brachte definitiv keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zustande.

„Also, da du zum ersten Mal …" Draco grinste. „Na ja, offiziell zum ersten Mal hier bist…"

Harry betrachtete seine Hände.

„…muss ich dir eines noch klarmachen. Egal, was heute hier passiert, nichts davon dringt nach außen, klar soweit?"

Harry nickte, kannte die Ansprache ja schon.

„Wunderbar, also dann, viel Spaß auf meiner Party." Draco stieß seine Flasche noch einmal an Harrys und ging zurück zu seiner rothaarigen Begleiterin.

„He, Harry! Komm mal her!" Ginny winkte ihn herrisch zu sich hinüber.

Snape streckte seinen schmerzenden Rücken und schaute von den Klassenarbeiten auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Beim Barte Merlins, es war zum Verzweifeln, was hatte er nur verbrochen, dass er jedes Jahr aufs Neue eine Horde untalentierter Stümper in seinem Unterricht sitzen hatte? Missmutig starrte er auf Dumbledores Apparatur, wenigstens die schien heute ein Einsehen mit ihm zu haben. Die Schlange und der Löwe saßen in ihrer jeweiligen Ecke und ignorierten sich geflissentlich. Sehr schön, wenigstens etwas. Snape beschloss, dass er sich für heute genug über die Unfähigkeit des Zauberernachwuchses geärgert hatte. Er verschloss erst die Schulkerker hinter sich und dann die Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern.

Um der üblichen Routine Genüge zu tun, tippte er den blinden Spiegel an und warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Himmel, dachte er, als er den Spiegel erneut antippte und erblinden ließ, was hatte die heutige Jugend nur für einen Musikgesch….

Sein Gehirn sandte ihm Signale, von denen er sich sicher war, dass sie nur auf seine Müdigkeit zurückzuführen waren. Hatte er da wirklich gerade…. Potter….? In seinem Kerker?

Ein resolutes Tippen an den Spiegel und der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum erschien erneut.

Hmm, nein, er musste sich getäuscht haben, Draco saß auf der Couch mit einem Mädchen auf den Knien… doch was IST DAS?

Potter? Harry POTTER in seinem Kerker? Und das allerschlimmste: Er **lachte**!

Das übertraf jegliche Demütigung der vergangenen 6 Jahre! Ein lachender Harry Potter in seinem Kerker? Und was tat sein Ziehsohn? Nichts! Der amüsierte sich mit einem seiner Weiber!

Snape schnaubte entrüstet. Nicht zu fassen, soweit war es also schon gekommen! Gryffindor und Slytherin feierten zusammen! Als nächstes würde Minerva McGonagall ihm einen Heiratsantrag machen!

TBC…


	6. Chap 5 How it should be

5 How it should be

Zu Harrys größtem Erstaunen verlief der Abend wesentlich angenehmer als er erwartet hatte. Es war schon Ironie des Schicksals, dass er seine erste richtige Fete ausgerechnet bei den Slytherins erlebte. Obwohl, eigentlich sollte ihn das doch nicht tatsächlich wundern, oder?

Blaise hatte ihn überraschend zu einer Partie Snape - ähm, „Dumbledore explodiert" herausgefordert und Harry stellte fest, dass Blaise ein wirklich lustiger Zeitgenosse war. Für einen Slytherin, versteht sich.

Zusammen mit Ginny und zwei Ravenclaw-Mädchen aus Harrys Jahrgang hatten sie viel gelacht, Butterbier und Bowle getrunken und sich über Merlin und die Welt unterhalten. Die verstörten Blicke der anderen Slytherins ließen irgendwann nach, spätestens als sich Parvati und Pansy zu ihnen setzten. Nur Pansy betrachtete ihn zwischendurch mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, den Harry nicht deuten konnte.

Draco bekam er den ganzen Abend kaum zu Gesicht und dafür war er dankbar. Seine anfängliche Nervosität hatte sich gelegt, woran die zwei Butterbiere und die zwei… vier… na ja, vielen Gläser Bowle wohl nicht ganz unschuldig waren. Er hockte mit angezogenen Beinen entspannt vor dem Kamin und unterhielt sich mit Blaise über das vergangene Quidditchspiel.

Nach etlichen Stunden lehrte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum nach und nach, ohne dass Harry das überhaupt mitbekam.

„Mist…..Blaise?" unterbrach Pansy Blaise's überschwänglichen Vortrag über seine Lieblingsmannschaft. Der Angesprochene schaute auf und Harry war erstaunt wie sich der eben noch euphorische Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig veränderte.

„Shit." flüsterte nun auch Blaise, Ginny rückte von ihm ab und er erhob sich. Harry schaute ihm verdattert hinterher. Pansy stand schon neben einem sichtlich schwankenden Draco und versuchte erfolglos ihm eine Flasche Butterbier zu entwenden.

„Lass mich losss, Parkinsssson!" zischte Draco gerade vernehmlich.

„Draco, gib mir das!" war die herrische Antwort.

Erneut rangen die beiden nach der Flasche. Nun kam auch noch Blaise dazu, hielt Dracos Hände fest und Pansy schnappte sich die Flasche.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?" Harry schaute verwirrte zu Ginny, sie rückte näher an seine Seite.

„Das geht jedes Mal so wenn eine Heimfahrt ansteht." flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr. Verwundert schaute Harry wieder zu Draco, der gerade Blaise davon abzuhalten versuchte ihn unauffällig in Richtung der Schlafsäle zu manövrieren. „Er fährt nicht ganz so gern zu seinem Vater nach Hause wie wir immer gedacht haben…" schloss Ginny leise.

„Zabiiiiniiii…." Harry konnte nur mit Mühe ein peinliches Kichern unterdrücken, sch… Alkohol! Draco nuschelte und musste sich an seinem Freund festhalten um überhaupt noch einigermaßen stehen zu können.

„Komm schon, Draco, es reicht!" Pansy legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüften.

„Lass dasss…!" Draco versuchte sich aus Pansys Umarmung zu befreien, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie beide das Gleichgewicht verloren und auf die Couch fielen. Pansy landete unsanft auf Dracos Brust. Parvati schnaubte missbilligend, als sich Dracos Arme um ihre Freundin schlossen. Harry konnte sie verstehen. Himmel, es war wirklich schon so weit mit ihm, dass ihm schlecht wurde wenn er Draco mit einem Mädchen im Arm sah! Er beschloss, dass es Zeit wurde zu gehen und kam unsicher auf die Beine.

„Harry?" Ginny schaute zu ihm auf.

„Ich glaub, es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, Gin." Sie nickte nur, Harry stieg unbeholfen über Parvatis Beine hinweg.

„Potter! Wo willssss du hin?" Harry hickste und unterdrückte ein gequältes Seufzen. Das war unverkennbar Dracos Stimme. Harry wandte sich wieder zur Couch um, von der Draco an Pansys Haaren vorbei zu ihm aufschaute.

„Malfoy! Würdest du mich endlich loslassen?" Pansy tippte ihm neckend auf die Nase. Harry schluckte. Wie vertraut die beiden miteinander umgingen… Draco ignorierte Pansy mal wieder gekonnt.

„Wo willssss du hin?"

„Ähm, es ist schon spät und ich…."

„Unssssinn! Komm her, Potter!"

Zögernd schaute Harry zu Blaise, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Harry trat näher an die Couch heran. Draco versuchte, noch immer mit Pansy in den Armen, sich aufzusetzen, was ihm bei aller Mühe nicht gelang. Pansy fing an zu lachen.

„DRACO! Das kitzelt….du…..Himmel, Blaise! Hilf mir doch mal!"

Es kam wie es kommen musste.

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass ein ungewohnt fröhlicher Draco Malfoy zwischen Blaise und Harry hing und sich nach Leibeskräften gegen sie wehrte. Blaise schimpfte an einer Tour und Harry wünschte sich meilenweit fort. Dracos Nähe machte ihn kribbelig und er musste sich ordentlich beherrschen, damit seine Füße auch brav einer vor den anderen traten.

Konzentriert starrte Harry auf die Treppenstufen vor ihm, wieso mussten die hier auch so wackeln…?

Blaise schimpfte nur noch lauter, als Harry und Draco deutliche Schlagseite nach links bekamen. Pansy schob die Jungen unbarmherzig weiter die Treppe hinauf.

Mit vereinten Kräften schafften es die Drei dann endlich Draco wohlbehalten in seinem Schlafsaal abzuliefern.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Grinsen hielt dieser sich nun an Harrys Umhang fest und wollte partout nicht loslassen.

Harry verfluchte zum wiederholten Male seine mangelnde Durchsetzungskraft. Wieso hatte er sich nur herschleifen lassen?

„Draco, lass Potter los! Nun mach schon!" schimpfte Pansy nach einer Weile recht ungehalten.

„Verschwinde, Parkinsssson! Ich hab wassss mit Potter su klären."

„Draco, ich werde dir nen Schocker auf den Hals hetzen, wenn du nicht sofort loslässt!"

„Aaach mach dich nich lächerlich, Pansssss, dasss würdessss du nie übersss Hersss bringen."

Draco grinste gewinnend und Harry bekam weiche Knie. Merlin, was sah der Kerl gut aus, wenn er mal lächelte. Kein Wunder, dass ihm alle Mädchen zu Füßen lagen!

„Ist schon okay. Geht ruhig!" sagte Harry überzeugter als er sich selbst fühlte. Draco hielt seinen Umhang so fest umklammert, dass er ihm langsam aber sicher schmerzhaft in den Nacken schnitt.

„Also, ihr habt ihn gehört! Versssschwindet ssschon! Ich brauch keine Kindermädchen."

Dracos Blick war eisig wie eh und je. Blaise wandte sich achselzuckend ab. Nur Pansy schaute Harry wieder mit diesem merkwürdigen Blick an. Irgendwie fragend, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie von ihm halten sollte.

„Wenn was ist…..Potter…."

„Wir sssind große Jungsss, Parkinssson! Geh ssspielen!" schnauzte Draco merklich gereizt zurück. Pansy warf ihnen einen letzten Blick zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Na endlich." nuschelte Draco und ließ seinen Umhang los. Harry schaute ihn irritiert an.

„Potter, hilf mir mal und hol mir wasss aus dem Schrank." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Draco auf seinen Kleiderschrank. Harry wurde von Minute zu Minute unbehaglicher. „Alssso?" fragend wanderte Dracos Augenbraue in die Höhe. Harry öffnete langsam die Schranktüren, erwartete beinahe, dass ihm irgendetwas entgegenspringen würde. Doch er schaute nur auf einige überraschend ordentlich gefaltete Klamotten.

„Im obersssden Fach ganz hinten liegen ein paar Ph… Phiol… Philol… shit… Glässschen, gib mir einsss…"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und reichte Draco das kleine Glasröhrchen mit dem grünlichen Inhalt, lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und versuchte seinen Kopf wieder klar zu kriegen. Draco öffnete die Phiole ohne zu Zögern und trank. Sein Gesicht verzog sich merklich angewidert und er schüttelte sich.

„Was war das?"

„Ein Ausnüchterungstrank. Der Alkohol ist zwar noch in deinem Körper, du merkst aber nix mehr davon." Draco trat neben Harry. Er schwankte nicht mehr.

„Willst du auch, Potter?" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Also, da es dir ja jetzt besser geht…."

„Wieso hast du es auf einmal so eilig? Wie fandest du den Abend? War doch eigentlich ganz nett, oder?"

Harry stierte Draco an, als wäre ihm grad eine zweite Nase gewachsen.

„Was wird das, versuchst du etwa gerade nett zu mir zu sein?" rutschte es aus seinem Mund, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Draco lächelte arrogant.

„Nanu, ich dachte, ihr Gryffindors steht so auf gepflegte Konversation… Ich werde dir schon nicht zu nahe treten, es sei denn…." Er lehnte sich näher an ihn heran. Harry senkte vielleicht etwas zu schnell den Blick, denn Draco lachte leise neben ihm.

Harry hätte sich ohrfeigen können, nein, besser, Malfoy ohrfeigen! Was tat er hier! Los! Verschwinde! schrie er sich selbst zu, konnte sich doch nicht rühren.

Draco kam seinem Gesicht noch ein wenig näher, sein warmer Atem strich über Harrys Lippen. Er war erstarrt. Alles in ihm schrie danach, die letzten Zentimeter Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Nichts wollte er mehr als diese weichen Lippen zu berühren, er wollte ihn schmecken, ihn fühlen….

Sein Herz raste gegen seine Rippen, der Schwindel der ihn erfasste hatte nichts mit dem Alkohol zu tun. Was war es, das er an diesem widerlich arroganten Eisklotz so begehrte? Dracos Lippen streiften seine Wange und Harry zuckte wie unter einem Stromschlag zusammen, seine Hände krallten sich hart um die Tischplatte, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor.

Er wollte Draco wegstoßen, ihn anschreien, ihm sagen, dass er genau wusste, was für ein mieses Spiel er hier trieb… doch er tat es nicht.

Er stand nur da, ließ zu, dass Draco seine Hände auf seine verkrampften Finger legte, sie mit überraschender Sanftheit vom Tisch lösten. Er wehrte sich auch nicht, als Dracos Lippen nun über seinen Mund strichen.

Er zitterte.

Er hasste sich für seine Schwäche und doch war er hilflos gegen die Aufruhr in seinem Inneren.

Draco stupste auffordernd mit der Zunge an Harrys Lippen, bemerkte überrascht wie dessen Hände anfingen zu zittern. Zart fuhr er die Konturen des bebenden Mundes nach und löste die verkrampften Hände endgültig von der Tischplatte, strich mit dem Daumen über die Handgelenke, spürte Harrys Puls, hart und schnell.

Harry durchlief ein Schauer und Draco musste sich ein Grinsen verbeißen. St. Potter stand also wirklich auf Jungs. Das im Flur war kein Zufall gewesen…. Harry öffnete ganz leicht die Lippen, beinahe zögernd und Draco fragte sich einen flüchtigen Moment lang, ob dies Harrys erster Kuss war. Dann fiel ihm das Wieselmädchen ein…. Und diese dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw…

Wieso war er dann so verdammt schüchtern? Frech schob er seine Zunge zwischen Harrys volle Lippen, seine Hände schlangen sich um dessen Taille. _‚Merlin, er zittert ja wirklich am ganzen Körper.' _

Einen kurzen Moment lang kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er das hier wirklich durchziehen sollte. Andererseits war das **_die_** Gelegenheit Potter endgültig fertig zu machen. Es musste ein Rest Alkohol sein, der ihn leise im Hinterkopf fragte, ob er das überhaupt wollte.

Wollte er Harry tatsächlich zerbrechen sehen?

Er schalt sich einen Narren.

Natürlich wollte er… wie stolz sein Vater auf ihn wäre…. Ohne Zweifel hatte er den perfekten Weg dazu gefunden. Etwas, das Dumbledores Goldjungen mehr zusetzen würde, als die schlimmsten Flüche. Morgen früh würde ganz Hogwarts erfahren, in wessen Bett der ach-so-brave und ach-so-beliebte Scheiß-Held-der-Nation die Nacht verbracht hatte.

Und selbst wenn die Zaubererschaft ihrem Helden sogar eine Liaison mit einem Todesser in spe verzeihen würde, er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Harry es nicht vergaß. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er konnte das hämische Grinsen gerade noch unterdrücken.

Das Schicksal meinte es offenbar gut mit ihm, ausgerechnet ihm, als Harrys ärgstem Widersacher in Hogwarts, wurde mit einemmal die Macht zugespielt Harry zu brechen…

Harrys Reaktion auf seine Nähe zeigte ihm die Verletzlichkeit unter der Heldenschale.

Eine Verletzlichkeit die ihn überraschte und verwirrte.

Harrys Lippen bebten unter seinen Berührungen.

‚_Er ist so unglaublich warm….' _schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Er löste ruckartig den Kuss, blinzelte Harry verwirrt an und fragte sich, was zum Henker mit ihm los war. Der Plan war genial einfach und absolut perfekt. Und Skrupel kamen in seinem Wortschatz nicht vor!

Zwei grüne Augen suchten seinen Blick, schauten ihn fragend, fast ängstlich an. Doch da war noch etwas… Draco hätte es nicht in Worte fassen können, es war mehr eine Ahnung, was er in diesen faszinierenden Augen finden könnte, wenn er nur genügend danach suchen würde….

Genauso wenig hätte er in diesem Moment sagen können, was ihn dazu bewog zu lächeln. Er sah, dass das Harry nur noch mehr verwirrte.

Zwei Hände legten sich an seine Brust, stießen ihn mit unerwarteter Kraft nach hinten.

„He…was?" er stütze sich erschrocken am Pfosten seines Bettes ab um nicht endgültig das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Tolle Show, Malfoy!" Harrys Stimme klang so gar nicht nach ihm. „Denkst du wirklich ich bin so blöd und falle auf diese Farce rein?"

Draco schaute in Harrys Gesicht… und was er sah, ließ ihn fallen. Seine Welt geriet ins Wanken, brach aus allen Fugen und setze sich neu zusammen, ließ ihn mit einem wirren Chaos an Gefühlen zurück.

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, gerade solange wie Harry sprach, konnte er Verzweiflung und eine erschreckende Hoffnungslosigkeit in den dunklen Augen erkennen. Es kam einem Schlag in die Magengrube gleich und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Zum ersten Mal fühlte Draco sich wirklich …unwohl und dabei hatte er seinen eigentlichen Plan noch gar nicht durchgezogen.

Harry wandte sich mit eckigen Bewegungen endgültig um, strebte Richtung Tür. Draco sah ihm nach, starrte fassungslos auf den gesenkten Kopf.

Was ging hier vor? Er… wieso schrie eine innere Stimme ihm zu, dass er Harry auf gar keinen Fall gehen lassen durfte? Und wann zum Henker war Potter zu Harry geworden?

Es war schon fast zu spät, bevor er sich endlich bewegen konnte. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten setzte er hinter Harry her, stieß die Tür hart wieder ins Schloss.

Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, die Hand auf der Türklinke und sah ihn nicht an.

Er bewegte sich nicht einmal.

Dracos Gedanken rasten, keinen davon konnte er wirklich fassen. Es war, als wäre er Gast in seinem eigenen Körper, nur ein Zuschauer ohne jede Möglichkeit der Einflussnahme. Sein Körper jedoch schien genau zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte. Mit beiden Händen umschlang er Harrys Taille, küsste den gebräunten Nacken.

Himmel, wie gut er roch… Fast konnte er den inneren Kampf Harrys fühlen, der seinem eigenen in nichts nachstand. Draco wusste nicht mehr was er tat, noch warum er es tat, doch in diesem Moment fühlte es sich einfach so verflucht richtig an.

Harry ließ fast ergeben die Hände sinken, lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in die Umarmung.

Dracos Magen begann zu flattern. Langsam drehte er Harry zu sich um. Schweigend erwiderte Harry seinen Blick, Draco strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine zusammengepressten Lippen. Ein hektisches Prickeln breitete sich in ihm aus. Die grünen Augen noch dunkler als vor wenigen Sekunden, von einer unglaublichen Tiefe. Draco konnte die Resignation darin sehen.

„Keine Spielchen heute…." flüsterte er. Harry nickte. Dann küsste er ihn und Harry kam ihm entgegen, schlang beide Arme um seinen Nacken, vergrub die Finger in seinem Haar.

Draco zog Harry an sich, nestelte kurz am Verschluss des Umhangs, bevor er ihn achtlos zu Boden warf. Er ließ von den vollen Lippen ab, leckte genießerisch an der zarten Haut von Harrys Hals. Harrys schneller werdender Atem und sein noch immer bebender Körper heizten ihn zusätzlich an. Mit einem Ruck zerrte er Harry das Hemd aus der Hose, fuhr mit beiden Händen über dessen nackte Haut. Sein eigenes leises Stöhnen überraschte ihn ebenso, wie die Reaktion seines Körpers auf Harrys unglaubliche Wärme.

Harry schaltete ab, verdrängte jegliche Sorge darüber, dass es sein Ende sein würde, wenn er jetzt nicht aus diesem Schlafsaal verschwand.

Egal!

So, wie sich Dracos Hände auf seiner nackten Haut anfühlten, war ihm momentan alles egal. Dunkel überkam ihn der Gedanke, dass er es vielleicht bitter bereuen würde. Er gab zuviel von sich preis, wenn er jetzt nicht verschwand.

Egal!

Draco würde sich diese Gelegenheit ihn zu demütigen auf gar keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Harry wusste das.

Scheißegal!

Dracos Hände waren einfach sagenhaft und innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie es geschafft Harrys Kopf leer zu fegen.

Severus Snape wusste in diesem Moment noch nicht, was für ein überaus glücklicher Mann er war. Glücklich deshalb, weil er eben nicht sah, wie Dumbledores Apparatur erneut zum Leben erwachte. Hätte Snape gesehen, wie eindeutig sich der winzige goldene Löwe gerade über die filigrane Schlange hermachte, die sich das nur zu gern gefallen ließ, Hogwarts hätte wohl erstmals eine Lehrkraft durch etwas so banales wie einen plötzlichen Herztod durch Schock verloren.

Da Prof. Snape aber nach dem Schrecken Potter in seinem Kerker gesehen zu haben, früh zu Bett gegangen war, zweifellos in der Hoffnung, dass sich diese Erscheinung nur als Alptraum herausstellen würde, sah er eben nicht auf die Apparatur. So entgingen ihm glücklicherweise die lauter werdenden Geräusche und die rhythmischen Bewegungen… und die Hogwarts-Schülerschaft durfte sich auch weiterhin eines grummeligen Zaubertränkelehrers erfreuen.

Tbc…

Read & Review pleeease!


	7. Chap 6 Heat of the sin

ACHTUNG! WARNUNG!

LEMON! LIME!

Wer es nicht mag, sollte nicht weiterlesen!

Und an alle, die es mögen: Gaaaanz langsam lesen fg.

6 Heat of the sin

_Dracos Hände waren einfach sagenhaft und innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie es geschafft Harrys Kopf leer zu fegen. _

Ungelenk zog Draco Harry mit sich, sie plumpsten auf sein weiches Bett. Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes schlossen sich die schweren grünen Vorhänge, schufen einen in diffuses Licht getauchten Kokon, in dem nur sie beide existierten. Ein Raum ohne Zeit, ohne Zweifel, ohne Reue und ohne Fragen.

Irgendwo zwischen der ersten Berührung ihrer Lippen und dem ersten richtigen Kuss war Draco die Kontrolle über die Situation abhanden gekommen. Nun katapultierte Harry ihn mit einer einzigen winzigen Bewegung aus jeglicher Rationalität hinaus. Er biss ihn in den Hals, fand auf Anhieb genau die Stelle, die Draco innerhalb von Sekunden auf Touren brachte.

Draco schnappte keuchend nach Luft, seine Hand schoss in Harrys Nacken, versuchte fast brutal seinen Kopf nach hinten zu ziehen.

Harry murrte, ging nun von den kleinen Bissen zu einem zärtlichen Saugen über, fuhr mit der Zunge über die empfindliche Stelle. Draco biss sich schmerzhaft in den Handrücken, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als sich Harry ihm unvermittelt hart entgegendrängte. Dieser hatte seine sonstige Zurückhaltung offensichtlich im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen.

Glühende Flammen tanzten auf seiner Haut, Harrys Lippen hinterließen eine Spur aus bisher unbekanntem, fast schmerzhaftem Verlangen. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drehte er Harry auf den Rücken, küsste ihn abermals. Seine Hände glitten sehnsüchtig über die warme Haut unter ihm. Harry seufzte leise, ein winziges Geräusch mit so großer Wirkung auf ihn. Draco knöpfte langsam Harrys Hemd auf, ließ sich selbst Zeit mit dem tobenden Sturm des Verlangens in seinem Innersten Bekanntschaft zu schließen.

Was war passiert? Wo kam das sehnsüchtige Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend so plötzlich und so deutlich her? Er war nicht umsonst in Slytherin, hatte entsprechende Erfahrungen auch mit Männern gemacht, doch er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass er das weibliche Geschlecht bevorzugte…. Harrys Hände an seinem Hosenbund verhinderten weiteres Nachdenken.

Harrys Finger schoben sich zittrig unter den engen Hosenbund, entlockten Draco ein überraschtes Keuchen. Harry war kaum noch Herr seiner Sinne, so sehr berauschte ihn die unerwartete Intimität.

Dracos Lippen fanden erneut seinen Mund, pressten sich ihm verlangend entgegen und Harry ließ ihn nur zu gern gewähren. Er wollte nicht an die Konsequenzen denken, nicht an seine Freunde, irgendwen oder irgendetwas denken. Er wollte nur noch fühlen. Dracos Küsse, seine Berührungen, seinen Körper. Sonst nichts. Und das, was er da gerade machte fühlte sich so dermaßen gut an, dass es nur verboten sein konnte!

Mit zärtlicher Geduld, für die ihm jedes Mädchen in den letzten Jahren dankbar gewesen wäre, küsste Draco Harry immer wieder. Er leckte genüsslich mit der Zungenspitze über Harrys gebräunten Nacken, streichelte über jedes neu freigelegte Stückchen Haut. Bald lagen ihre Schuluniformen zu einem unordentlichen Knäuel verstrickt auf dem Fußboden.

Zwischendurch überkam Draco erneut der flüchtige Gedanke was er da eigentlich tat? Geplant war das so jedenfalls nicht gewesen…

Genauso wenig wie es geplant war, dass das Gefühl von Harrys Händen auf seiner nackten Haut ihn zum Zittern brachte. Mühelos, ohne dass Harry sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war, hatte er es zum ersten Mal geschafft, dass Dracos Maske fiel...

Harry reagierte so stürmisch auf ihn, dass es einem schon Angst machen konnte. Vergessen war plötzlich die Rivalität zwischen ihren Häusern im Allgemeinen und ihnen beiden im Besonderen… wann war das eigentlich geschehen? Blaise musste ihm eindeutig etwas in die Bowle gekippt haben.

Harry stöhnte rau, als sich Dracos Hand auf seinen wirklich wohlgeformten Po legte. Er schluckte hart, war sich seiner eigenen inzwischen fast schmerzhaften Erektion bewusst, gegen welche Harrys Becken nun drückte.

Er küsste sich Harrys sich hektisch hebende und senkende Brust hinunter, biss ihn neckend in den Bauch. Draco spürte unter seinen Lippen, wie Harry die Bauchdecke kurz anspannte und leise kicherte.

„Du kicherst wie ein Mädchen." nuschelte Draco undeutlich in Harrys Bauchnabel.

„Das kitzelt!" kam es noch immer kichernd zurück.

Draco hielt einen Moment inne, fuhr mit den Fingern die Konturen von Harrys flachem Bauch nach, bevor er seine Finger durch seine Zunge ersetzte und Harry scharf die Luft einzog. Er strich wie zufällig über Harrys pralles Glied, ein leiser Aufschrei war die Antwort.

Draco wollte nicht mehr warten. Sanft wanderten seine Hände hinunter, wollten Harry auf das Kommende vorbereiten…. Harry zuckte zusammen, Draco spürte, wie er sich unter ihm verkrampfte.

Er schluckte.

Konnte das sein?

Er betrachtete Harrys aufgerissene Augen. Er sah beinahe ängstlich aus.

‚_Oh Merlin, er war tatsächlich noch Jungfrau!' _

Eine merkwürdige Welle der Zärtlichkeit ließ Draco lächeln. Ein ehrliches warmes Lächeln, bevor er sich nach oben schob um Harry zu küssen. Dessen Mund hatten es ihm durchaus angetan… weich, voll und sehr…

„Was tust du…. da?" flüsterte Harry gegen seine Lippen. Deutlich war das Unbehagen in dieser kleinen Frage zu hören.

„Shh…entspann dich, ich werde dir nicht wehtun" wisperte er leise.

Und das wollte er auch nicht.

Zum allerersten Mal wollte er wirklich alles richtig machen, dachte zum ersten Mal nicht an sein Vergnügen. Mit einer Sanftheit, die ihn selbst überraschte küsste er Harry erneut, saugte an dessen Lippen, streichelte immer wieder über diese faszinierende warme Haut.

Jede Bewegung Harrys kam einem Stromschlag gleich, der durch seine Finger floss, durch seine Adern raste und ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Harrys Reaktionen machten ihn schwindelig. Er drängte sich seinen Lippen, seinen Händen entgegen. Unter seinen Liebkosungen und geflüsterten Versprechungen entspannte Harry sich und seine Hand wanderte wieder nach unten.

Harry zuckte erneut zusammen als er Dracos Hand zwischen seinen Beinen fühlte. Draco murmelte eine leise Beruhigung an seinem Ohr. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, versuchte das haltlose Zittern seines Körpers unter Kontrolle zu halten als Dracos Finger vorsichtig begannen ihn vorzubereiten.

Harry schluckte hart. Wollte er das wirklich? Wollte er wirklich hier und jetzt seine Unschuld gerade an Draco verlieren?

Weiche Lippen strichen über seine Brust. Ein zweiter Finger kam hinzu, schickte heiße Flammen durch seine Nervenbahnen, er hörte sich selbst unsinniges Zeug flüstern. Ein weiteres leises Lachen von Draco, der sich plötzlich zwischen seinen Beinen aufrichtete.

Einen kurzen Moment erfasste Harry Panik. Dracos Hände schoben sich um seine Hüften und er spürte dessen Erektion überdeutlich gegen sein Becken pressen.

Nein, so nicht! DAS wollte er nicht…! Harry wollte nach oben rutschen, weg von Dracos fester werdendem Griff, weg von… sein Körper betrog ihn auf geradezu skandalöse Weise und drängte sich Draco willig entgegen.

Draco war überrascht wie offensichtlich ihm der sonst so schüchterne Gryffindor sich ihm entgegenkam. Genießerisch strichen seine Hände an Harrys Seiten hinunter, umfassten seine Hüften… Harrys leises Stöhnen wischte seine letzen Zweifel beiseite und er zog ihn näher…

Endlich…

Harry riss die Augen auf, bäumte sich mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei unter ihm auf. Draco keuchte, hielt Harrys Hüften umklammert. Es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft nicht sofort weiter in den warmen Körper zu dringen.

„Okay…?" presste er heiser heraus. Harry nickte hektisch, sank zurück in die Kissen, flatternd schlossen sich seine Augen. Draco begann sich vorsichtig zu bewegen.

‚_So heiß, so verflucht heiß und eng….' _

Harry stöhnte, ob vor Schmerz oder Lust hätte Draco im Moment nicht sagen können, doch er wehrte sich nicht gegen ihn, hielt ihn nicht davon ab, auch die letzten paar Zentimeter Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Vorsichtig zog er sich wieder zurück, Harrys Hände krallten sich in die Laken, ein leises „…ooh…" kam über seine Lippen.

Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander, kämpfte fast verzweifelt darum die Kontrolle zu behalten und das fiel ihm alles andere als leicht. Allein den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht, ein fast ungläubiges Lächeln, als er erneut in ihn drang, würde er nie wieder vergessen können. Ein weiterer vorsichtiger Stoß ließ Harrys Dämme endgültig brechen. Draco registrierte sein eigenes gequältes Wimmern nicht, als er fasziniert beobachtete, wie Harry nun begann sich zu streicheln.

Harry dagegen hörte es sehr wohl und es brachte ihn dazu, seine Hand um sein eigenes hartes Glied zu schließen. Normalerweise wäre sein lautes Stöhnen ihm peinlich, doch jetzt schien es Draco nur noch mehr anzuheizen und das wiederum brachte Harry auch um den letzten Rest der Zurückhaltung. Seine Hand passte sich den rhythmischen Bewegungen der schneller werdenden Stöße an.

Harrys Stöhnen ging in hemmungslose Lustschreie über, die Dracos Beherrschung mit Macht hinwegfegten. Kleine Schweißperlen rannen seinen Rücken hinunter, hinterließen eine kühle Spur auf seiner überhitzten Haut. Seine Finger gruben sich in die Haut an Harrys Hüften, zeichneten deutliche roten Spuren, rissen ihn immer schneller und härter seinen Stößen entgegen. Draco wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass ausgerechnet sein erklärter Erzfeind hier unter ihm lag und sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie oder die Tatsache, wie verflucht intensiv Harry auf jede noch so kleine Berührung reagierte…

Wie unglaublich erregend es war, ihm dabei zuzusehen wie er den Akt genoss. Wie er sich den Stößen entgegendrängte, sich aufbäumte, seine Hand immer schneller über das pralle Glied flog und er seine Lust laut hinausschrie. Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Sex mit einem Mann jemals als derart scharf empfunden zu haben.

Harry erging es nicht anders. Unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern beobachtete er Draco, die ungezügelte Leidenschaft in den Zügen des sonst so unterkühlten Mannes brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Das weißblonde Haar klebte Draco in feuchten Strähnen an der Stirn, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine Wangen glühten.

Harry drängte sich den härter werdenden Stößen entgegen. Draco leckte sich hektisch über die geöffneten Lippen, Harry spürte wie der Griff um seine Hüften härter wurde, wusste, dass Draco es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Dracos Kopf sank nach vorn, er biss sich hart auf die Lippen, ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

Harry wurde in einen Strudel aus purem Chaos gerissen.

Die Zeit stand still.

Seine Welt verschwamm, wurde durch sturmgraue Augen ersetzt, durch keuchenden Atem aus vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen und durch seine eigene sinnesverstörende Zügellosigkeit.

Niemals hätte er eine solche Leidenschaft hinter der eisigen Maske vermutet. Dracos Hände glitten von seinen Hüften, strichen wie pures Feuer über seine Schenkel, seine Brust, seinen Bauch, hinunter zu seiner sich noch schneller bewegenden Hand.

Leuchtende Sterne begannen vor Harrys Augen zu tanzen, mit einem heiseren Aufschrei bäumte er sich auf, wurde von einer tobenden Woge seiner Gefühlen überrollt, bevor sich klebrige Hitze über ihre Hände und seinen Bauch ergoss.

Draco löste zitternd die Hände von Harrys Hüften, strich über diese weiche warme Haut. Niemals war ihm die Hitze eines anderen Menschen so betörend, so erregend bewusst geworden. Er strich über Harrys angespannte Schenkel, wanderte hinauf zu der sich hektisch heben und senkenden Brust. Sein Bauch fühlte sich verschwitzt an, bebte unter den keuchenden Atemzügen.

‚_Oh bitte, beweg dich jetzt nicht!'_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Harry ignorierte ihn. Wie immer.

Anstatt ruhig zu halten, bäumte er sich ihm hart entgegen, sein rauer Aufschrei riss ihn mit sich, schickte ihn mit einem letzten heiseren Schrei in einen rauschenden Sturm aus Hitze und Erlösung.

Erschöpft sanken sie nebeneinander in die Laken.

Tbc…

R&R please

Soooo, bevor ihr jetzt anfangt mit Gemüse zu schmeißen, hier noch schnell die Reviewantworten:

Amunet

Und? Was sagst du zu Dracos (Sex)Parties hüstel?

Silithiel

blush Also, es freut mich wirklich unglaublich, dass ausgerechnet meine Story es schafft, dir den Tag zu verschönern! Hoffe, dass es auch so bleibt knuddel!

la-Juliet

g Also, ich finde ein Update pro Woche ist schon schnell lach!

LadyMariann

grins Ja, ja, die Slytherin-Parties sind immer für eine Überraschung gut, was?

Vielen lieben Dank noch mal an Euch! strahl Ihr seid die Besten.

Knuddel

Cassie


	8. Chap 7 The day after

The day after – Der Tag danach

Am nächsten Morgen starrte Snape irritiert auf Dumbledores Apparatur. Dieses Jahr sollte ihn eigentlich nichts mehr wundern, aber wenn das hier stimmen sollte…. Das wäre doch, nun ja, überraschend.

Der zierliche Löwe lag friedlich schnarchend auf der Seite. Die Schlange schlief ebenfalls. Nichts Verwunderliches an sich. Das einzig Merkwürdig daran war, dass sich die Schlange am Bauch des Löwen zusammengerollt hatte und dieser – Snape blinzelte noch einmal ungläubig – eine seiner Pranken schützend um den silbernen Körper geschlungen hatte. Snape zog die Nase kraus, eine Regung, die er sich nur gönnte, wenn er allein war. Zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie wirklichkeitsnah Dumbledores Apparatur funktionierte.

Sie funktionierte beinahe wirklichkeitsnah. Im Slytherin-Schlafsaal war es nämlich der größere Draco, der einen Arm besitzergreifend um Harry geschlungen hatte.

Harry blinzelte verschlafen, kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen und wurde näher zu einem warmen Körper an seiner Seite gezogen. Harrys Blinzeln wurde heftiger. Kühler Atem kitzelte ihn im Nacken.

‚_Was zum….?' _

Verschwommen realisierte er, dass die Vorhänge vor ihn nicht das vertraute Burgundrot hatten. Sie waren…Merlin…grün! Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, bereute es aber sofort wieder, als ein stechender Kopfschmerz ihn zurück in die Kissen zwang.

Ein unwilliges Murren ertönte an seiner Seite. Harry schluckte hart. Auch wenn er noch nicht viele Erfahrungen mit Frauen hatte, SO hörte sich eine Frau nicht an! Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich nachschauen sollte, wer ihn da so umschlungen hielt.

Ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend sagte ihm, dass ihm die Erkenntnis vielleicht nicht gefallen würde. Er presste sich eine Hand an die Stirn.

An was von gestern Abend konnte er sich eigentlich noch erinnern? Draco hatte ihm einen Brief gegeben… hm… nein, eine Einladung!

Genau, eine Einladung zur Party und er wollte nicht hingehen…. Ginny und Parvati hatten ihn trotzdem hingeschleift…, allerdings war er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, dass es tatsächlich so gewesen war. Also, blieb er gedanklich mal bei Sachen, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Er war auf der Party gewesen…hmmm?

Eigentlich war der Abend überraschend lustig gewesen. Oder?

Er erinnerte sich auch noch daran, dass Blaise ihn zu einer Partie Snape….nein, „Dumbledore explodiert" überredet hatte.

Soweit so gut. Dann… hm…. Er hatte ein paar Butterbier und etwas Bowle getrunken...

Sein Magen grummelte…

Ooookay, vielleicht hatte er auch etwas viel Bowle getrunken… und dann? Ah ja, genau, er hatte Blaise und Pansy geholfen Draco in den Schlafsaal zu bekommen… aber warum?

Ah ja, Draco war auch betrunken gewesen… Wieso waren Pansy und Blaise eigentlich gegangen und was hatte er mit Draco allein…

OH! Oh, Oh, nicht doch!

Draco hatte ihn geküsst und dann waren sie auf dem Bett gelandet und…

Harry schloss gequält die Augen.

Das war sein Ende! Er würde weder seinen Mitschülern, ganz besonders nicht den Lehrern, selbst Mrs. Norris nie wieder unter die Augen treten können! Vielleicht sollte er einfach Hagrid fragen, ob eines seiner wunderlichen Haustiere schmackhaften Jung-Gryffindor als Nachtisch bevorzugte. Niemals würde Draco sich diese Chance entgegen lassen ihn zu demütigen.

Er zog die Stirn kraus…

Wieso Draco? Wieso nicht Malfoy?

Wieder ein leises Schnaufen an seinem Nacken, das sich gar nicht mal so unangenehm anfühlte. Und auch der Arm um seine Taille… es gab wirklich Schlimmeres als so gehalten zu werden, so warm, so weich und so kuschelig.

STOPP! Kuschelig? Wessen Gedanken waren das in seinem Kopf? Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander. Eventuell sollte er sich auf das eigentliche Problem konzentrieren. Wer zum Henker lag da so verflixt angekuschelt hinter ihm?

Wieder ertönte ein brummeliges Murren, der Arm verstärkte seinen Griff um Harrys Taille.

Gut, was kam eigentlich nach dem Kuss? Hmmm…

Harry nahm seinen verbliebenen Mut zusammen und linste über seine Schulter. Ein Blick auf einige weißblonde Strähnen genügte, um die vollständige Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht in **allen** Einzelheiten und in **sehr deutlichen** Details zurückzuholen.

Harry schoss die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, er stöhnte und zog sich ein Kissen über den Kopf.

Erledigt! Er war definitiv so was von erledigt! Wenn man Voldemort einmal gebrauchen könnte um sich hinmeucheln zu lassen, war der Idiot nicht da!

Ein weiterer Gedanke trug nicht unbedingt zu Harrys Seelenfrieden bei. Was, wenn Draco aufwachte und sich nicht an gestern Nacht erinnern könnte? Was, wenn er sich dann fragen würde, was ein verschlafener Harry Potter im muggelsprichwörtlichen Adamskostüm in seinem Bett machte? Und wenn er dann feststellte, dass er selbst ja wohl auch…

Harry keuchte….

Nackt war? Draco war nackt unter dieser Decke? Genau wie er selbst? Er lag mit einem … nackten…. _schluc_k… Draco Malfoy unter EINER nicht besonders großen Decke?

Ein unverkennbares Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend brachte Harry dazu, sich eilig das Kissen vom Kopf zu ziehen und unbeholfen auf dem Nachttischchen nach seiner Brille zu tasten. Er konnte sich zwar nicht daran erinnern, wo er sie hingetan hatte…

Also, genau genommen konnte er sich noch nicht mal daran erinnern, dass er sie überhaupt abgelegt hatte. Dafür konnte er sich an einige andere Dinge sehr gut erinnern.

Der Rotton seiner Wangen vertiefte sich, je mehr seine Erregung unter dieser verfluchten Decke wuchs. Jedenfalls lag auf dem Nachttischchen nur ein Buch. Keine Brille. Er stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen, blickte über den Schlafenden neben sich hinweg und versuchte auf den anderen Nachttisch zu spähen.

„Potter…" brummte ein sehr verschlafener und irgendwie heiserer Draco nun an seinem Hals. „Würdest du endlich Ruhe geben? Ich will schlafen!"

Harry erstarrte.

‚_Gut, er erinnert sich.' _

Harrys Wangen fühlten sich erneut verdächtig heiß an.

‚_Er erinnert sich! Na prima!' _

Auf einmal erschien Harry die Variante, dass Draco sich an nichts erinnern könnte wesentlich angenehmer.

Nach einiger Zeit der Erstarrung, in welcher Harry inständig darum betete, dass Dracos Arm nicht tiefer rutschen würde und ihn damit in arge Erklärungsnot brächte, wurden Dracos Atemzüge wieder gleichmäßiger. Harry taten die Arme weh, von seinem Kopf mal ganz abgesehen.

Sehr vorsichtig befreite er sich aus Dracos Klammergriff, schauderte ob der plötzlichen Kühle auf seiner nackten Haut und krabbelte aus den Laken. Draco murrte, wachte aber nicht auf.

So schnell und so leise wie möglich suchte Harry seine Klamotten zusammen, tapste barfuß um das Bett herum und fand endlich seine Brille. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, einen letzten vorsichtigen Blick auf Draco zu werfen. Dessen Wangen waren gerötet, das sonst so ordentliche Haar völlig zerwühlt. Harry schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er wohl maßgeblich zu dieser Tatsache beigetragen hatte. Und am allerschlimmsten war, auf der sonst so makellosen Haut am Hals des Anderen prangte ein dunkellila Knutschfleck.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fragte sich Harry, was er den Schicksalsgöttinnen nur getan haben mochte, dass sie ihn ständig in derartige Situationen brachten.

Diese Damen erwiesen ihm aber doch noch eine kleine Gefälligkeit, indem Harry feststellte, dass auch die Vorhänge an den anderen Betten noch geschlossen waren und somit niemand bemerkte, wie er aus den Kerkern schlich.

Ebenso bemerkte niemand, wie er im Gryffindorturm leise in sein Bett krabbelte. Hatte er gedacht, dass er nicht würde schlafen können, so wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Kaum, dass sein Kopf das – nun wieder burgundrote – Kissen berührte, war er eingeschlafen.

Und wurde nur Minuten später, wie ihm schien, unsanft wieder geweckt.

„Harry! HARRY! Wach endlich auf!"

„Ron,… bitte…." stöhnte Harry. „Hör auf so zu schreien!"

„Komm schon, steh endlich auf! Du wirst das Frühstück verpassen und außerdem reist Hermine auch gleich ab."

„Abreisen? Wo will sie denn hin?" nuschelte Harry verschlafen.

„In die Weihnachtsferien!"

„Oh, ach so, na dann, bestell ihr gute Reise und lass mich schlafen."

Harry hörte noch ein leises „Sorry, Harry.", bevor ihn ein Strahl eisigen Wassers erwischte. Knapp einem Herztod entkommen, fuhr Harry aus dem Bett. Ron grinste entschuldigend und beendete den Wasserstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab.

„Du willst doch das Frühstück nicht verpassen, oder? Und Hermine wäre bestimmt sauer, wenn du dich nicht von ihr verabschiedest."

‚_Ach, ich will das Frühstück nicht verpassen? Oh Ron, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie **sehr** ich das Frühstück verpassen will!'_

Aber Ron hatte es sich an diesem Tage wohl zur Aufgabe gemacht, Harry auf gar keinen Fall eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Nach einer ausgiebigen – ähm, eiskalten – Dusche, trottete Harry noch immer nicht ganz munter hinter Ron durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf halbem Weg in die große Halle wurde Harry dann auch klar, warum Ron plötzlich so aufdringlich war.

„Und, Harry? Wie war dein Abend gestern?"

„Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen, Ron."

„Doch, will ich."

Irgendein kleiner fieser Teil in ihm überlegte kurz, wie amüsant es wäre Ron zu beichten, dass er die Nacht in Draco Malfoys Bett verbracht hatte, gemeinsam mit dem Besitzer dieses Bettes. Splitterfasernackt!

Harry grinste, verzog aber ebenso schnell wieder das Gesicht, sobald ihm klar wurde, dass er jeden Moment besagten Draco Malfoy gegenübertreten würde… Merlin, wie sollte er ihm überhaupt jemals wieder unter die Augen treten ohne auf der Stelle vor Scham zu sterben?

„Hab zuviel getrunken." murmelte er leise, mied aber weiterhin Rons Blick.

Die Türen der großen Halle kamen in Sichtweite und Harry wurde zappelig. Sein Herz rutschte mal wieder irgendwo in Richtung Kniekehle ab, irgendwie schien es dieses Jahr verflixt locker zu sitzen.

Er schluckte nervös. Sein erster Blick galt dem Slytherintisch. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um erleichtert festzustellen, dass Draco noch nicht erschienen war. Nur Blaise hockte dort, hob aber den Kopf, als er Harry eintreten sah und nickte ihm mit einem unübersehbaren Grinsen zu. Harrys Wangen wurden noch röter.

Er beeilte sich, hinter Ron an seinen Platz zu kommen.

Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, da wurde ihm klar, dass dies das wahrscheinlich kürzeste Frühstück aller Zeiten werden würde, jedenfalls was ihn betraf.

Grund dafür war die Tatsache, dass er auf seinem schmerzenden Hinterteil kaum sitzen konnte.

Gut, dass er sowieso schon knallrot war, schlimmer konnte es auch nach dieser Erkenntnis nicht mehr werden.

„Morgen Harry." Ginny drückte ihm sehr zur Verwunderung Rons einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Morgen Gin…" murmelte Harry und tat, als sei das Brötchen auf seinem Teller unglaublich interessant…was für vielfältige Formen so kleine Sesamkerne doch haben konnten…erstaunlich!

„Gibt es etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" fragte Ron, sein misstrauischer Blick wanderte von seiner Schwester zu seinem besten Freund.

„Nein, wieso?" antwortete Ginny gutgelaunt und schnappte Ron einen Schokomuffin vor der Nase weg.

„Guten Morgen." Hermine ließ sich ebenso gutgelaunt gegenüber nieder.

„Morgen." nuschelte Harry wieder und rutschte in eine andere Sitzposition.

Auch nicht besser. Dabei hatte sich das gestern Nacht alles andere als schmerzhaft angefühlt... und wie verflucht scharf Draco mit zerwühlten Haaren und roten Wangen aussah…. Und wie er…. IDIOT!

Harry ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken selbst und zog so unauffällig wie möglich seinen Schulumhang über seinen Schoß. Zu allem Übel suchte sich Draco genau diesen Moment aus, um zusammen mit Theodore Nott zum Frühstück zu erscheinen.

Hastig schnappte Harry sich einen Teil von Hermines Tagespropheten und wollte unbedingt die letzten Quidditch – Ergebnisse sehr genau und seeehr ausgiebig studieren. Ginny neben ihm gluckste leise.

„Harry, was…?" Hermine schaute ihn verdattert an, Ginny schob sich schnell ein Stück ihres Muffins in den Mund.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, schaute sich um und Harry konnte über den Rand seiner Zeitung sehen, wie es hinter Hermines Stirn arbeitet. Es blieb ihr nicht verborgen, dass sich Draco und Theodore gerade neben Blaise niederließen. Sie bedachte Harry mit einem ihrer durchdringenden Blicke und überließ ihm kommentarlos auch noch den Rest ihrer Zeitung.

Es hat nicht immer Vorteile, wenn man mit einer der intelligentesten Hexen befreundet ist, dachte Harry nicht zum ersten Mal und verschanzte sich hinter dem Tagespropheten.

„Hmmm, Malfoy muss es ja mächtig im Hals haben… wo er sich die Erkältung wohl eingefangen hat…?" Hermine klang ja so was von unschuldig, aber so was von!

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und probierte im Geiste sämtliche widerlichen Flüche an Hermine aus, die ihm spontan einfallen wollten.

„Vielleicht ist er gestern irgendwie ins Schwitzen gekommen und war nicht warm genug angezogen..."

‚_Klasse, Ginny, prima Kommentar!' _

„Wieso?" fragte Ron ahnungslos und starrte zum Slytherintisch.

Harry linste abermals verstohlen über den Rand seiner Zeitung. Draco, die obligatorische After-Party-Tasse-Kaffee in der Hand, blätterte ebenfalls im Tagespropheten.

Ein dicker schwarzer Rollkragenpullover verdeckte seinen Hals. Ungewollt drängte sich Harry die Erinnerung an weiche weiße Haut unter seinen Lippen in sein Gedächtnis und daran, wie empfindlich Draco an dieser Stelle war.

Sich abermals selbst verfluchend, hielt Harry die Zeitung viel zu nah an sein warmes Gesicht. Die schwarzen Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen, er berührte die Seite fast mit der Nase…. Versuchsweise verlagerte er nochmals seine Sitzposition. Ohne Erfolg. Ginny kicherte leise

„Och, nur so, Ron. Weil er ja sonst keine Rollkragenpullis trägt, weißt du. Deswegen ist es mir wohl aufgefallen."

Ron brummelte etwas Unverständliches und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und ließ die Zeitung sinken als er seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Ein Entschluss, den er in derselben Sekunde bereute. Ginny warf ihm einen Blick zu, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte. Selbst wenn weder Ron noch die anderen Gryffindors irgendetwas bemerkten. Für Hermine reichte es.

„Nein!" flüsterte sie fassungslos und starrte ihn ungeniert mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

„Jaaa?" Angesprochener verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis die Schwester seines besten Freundes stehenden Fußes zu erwürgen. Stattdessen rutschte er schon wieder umher, doch egal, wie er sich setzte: Sein. Hintern. Tat. WEH!

„Wie war eigentlich die Party gestern?" Hermines Blick wurde berechnend und Harry war klar, dass er verloren hatte.

„Hm, nichts besonderes… wie Partys eben so sind… hab zuviel getrunken…"

Ginny kicherte schon wieder.

‚_Warte, Ginevra Weasley, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!' _

„Tatsächlich? Und, du und…. Malfoy? Wie habt ihr euch so … vertragen? Kein Streit, oder so?" Harry wich Hermines Blick aus.

„Nein…."

„Oder so? trifft es schon ganz gut, was Harry?" lachte Ginny nun endlich lauthals los.

Harry erdolchte sie mit Blicken.

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade runter.

Harry rutschte erneut umher, stieß dabei Ron an, der seinen Kürbissaft über seinen Umhang verteilte.

Und Ron sorgte, ganz der beste Freund, für seinen sicheren Untergang.

„Man, Alter! Was ist denn heute los mit dir?"

Innerhalb von Sekunden war die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler auf den Gryffindortisch gerichtet.

„Hockst du auf deinem Zauberstab, oder was? Kannst du nicht mal 2 Sekunden ruhig sitzen bleiben?" schimpfte Ron, während er angewidert den Kürbissaft von seinem Umhang wischte und noch immer zeternd Richtung Ausgang rauschte.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde passierte überhaupt nichts, nur Rons eilige Schritte verhallten leise.

Dann spukten bei den Slytherins Blaise und Theodore unisono ihren Kaffee über den halben Tisch.

Ginny und Hermine starrten erst ihn, dann unverhohlen Draco an, ebenso wie Blaise und Theodore.

Draco blätterte ungerührt eine Seite um, konnte aber sein unübersehbares Grinsen kaum hinter der Kaffeetasse verbergen. Auch wenn der Großteil der Schülerschaft keine Ahnung haben dürfte, was genau hier gerade vorging, so konnten 4 Schüler durchaus 1 und 1 zusammenzählen.

‚_Shit!'_ dachte Harry. Und dann, Hermine stand immer noch der Mund offen. ‚_SHIT!'_

„Harry….." kickste Ginny an seiner Seite.

„Du hast…. also ihr…. Hast du wirklich?" wisperte Hermine fassungslos.

Die Röte in Harrys Gesicht war ja eigentlich Antwort genug, doch schließlich nickte er ergeben. Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf und Ginny war – eine wirkliche Sensation – sprachlos.

„Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht bitte das Thema wechseln, ja?" flüsterte er verlegen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich schon einmal derart geschämt zu haben. Ginny, die eilig näher an ihn heranrückte und die sonst so zurückhaltende Hermine, die nun quer über dem Tisch lag, trugen nicht unbedingt zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Unangenehmer hätte die Inquisition kaum sein können.

„WIE WAR ES?"

„Wa… was…?" nun war es an Harry Hermine entsetzt anzustarren.

„Los sag schon, wie war es! Stimmt es, was alle hier über Malfoy erzählen, ist er wirklich…"

„Hermine…" krächzte er verzweifelt.

„Zier dich nicht so, Harry! Wir sind's und wir werden niemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen verraten! Also, raus mit dem schmutzigen Details!"

„Ich…. Nnnnjjjj…… also…." hörte er sich selbst stottern.

„Wow… er war so gut?" hauchte Ginny fast ehrfürchtig. Noch ein winziges Nicken von Harry und die beiden Mädchen kreischten noch lauter. Abermals wandten sich alle Blicke dem Gryffindortisch zu. Es gab Tage, die nahmen einfach kein Ende, selbst wenn sie grade erst angefangen hatten.

Als das Wiesel es mal wieder gekonnt schaffte, die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle auf sich zu ziehen, schaute Draco recht desinteressiert auf.

Das änderte sich allerdings schlagartig bei dem Anblick von Potters hochrotem Gesicht. Der nächste Kommentar des Wiesels ließ Draco sich auf die Zunge beißen. Blaise und Theodore spukten ihren Kaffee über den Tisch. Draco versuchte angestrengt sein Grinsen hinter seiner Kaffeetasse zu verbergen, wusste aber selbst, dass es ihm nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.

Blaise und Theodore rückten nun beidseitig näher an ihn heran. Draco versuchte seine Freunde geflissentlich zu ignorieren. Leider waren die so gar nicht damit einverstanden.

„Naaaaa, Malfoy, gibt es da vielleicht etwas, was du uns noch nicht erzählt hast…. über letzte Nacht?" Theodore ließ scheinbar beiläufig einen Arm auf die Seite des Tagespropheten sinken, somit konnte Draco nicht mehr tun, als würde er lesen.

„Oder über die zugezogenen Vorhänge an deinem Bett….?" erkundigte Blaise sich lauernd.

„Hmmm, nein, wieso? Ich hab euch doch erzählt, wo ich den Knutschfleck herhab…."

„Jaah, das hast du…. Allerdings hast du da wohl die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit ausgelassen, oder?"

Draco betrachtete Theodore mit einem kühlen Blick. „Was willst du damit sagen, Nott?"

„Was er sagen will ist, dass Potters plötzliche Probleme mit seiner Kehrseite wohl nicht von einem Knutschfleck stammen…?"

Draco hielt es nicht für nötig zu antworten. Das Zucken um seine Mundwinkel und das unübersehbare Funkeln in den eisgrauen Augen verrieten ihn.

„Nicht zu fassen…." murmelte Blaise erschüttert. „Malfoy steht auf Kerle…! Mein Weltbild ist gerade zerbröselt… nicht zu fassen!"

„Malfoy, Malfoy, wenn das dein Vater wüsste…." grinste Theodore äußerst unslytherinhaft.

„Ich habe nicht vor, es ihm zu erzählen."

„Und, muss sich die weibliche Schülerschaft nun ernsthaft Sorgen machen?"

Draco verzog in gespieltem Entsetzen das Gesicht.

„Wo denkt ihr zwei da hin? So gut war Harry nun auch wieder nicht."

Draco schubste Theodores Arm von der Zeitung und widmete sich wieder seiner Morgenlektüre. So entging ihm der Blickwechsel zwischen Blaise und Theodore. Mit echtem Entsetzen starrten die beiden sich an.

_Harry?_

_Tbc…_

Reviewantworten:

Danke an meine treuen Reviewer, mit euch macht Schreiben noch mal soviel Spaß! DANKE!

Amunet

Danke! Bin ja happy, dass die Lemon deinen Ansprüchen genügen konnte g! Aber ich kenne das, ich mag z. B. keine Stories, in denen die Lemon hauptsächlich aus Kraftausdrücken besteht, finde ich lesetechnisch gesehen unästhetisch smile. Daher vielleicht auch meine ‚verspielte' Art.

Und zu Snape, na, der gute Severus wird wohl noch einige Nervenzusammenbrüche im Laufe dieser Geschichte erdulden müssen. Aber was stellt er sich an? Was einen Ex-Todesser nicht umbringt macht ihn stärker lach!

TheBlackSin

Was für einen Plan Draco hatte? Denselben wie immer, Potter fertig machen! Und der Erfolg wird wahrscheinlich auch derselbe wie immer sein bösartig bin.

Silithiel

smile, Hoffe, das Zuckerchen hat dir wieder gefallen? Dieses Chap hat mir beim Schreiben die meisten Lacher verschafft.

LadyMariann

blush Danke schön! Na, wenn das mal kein Kompliment ist freu

garfieldsg08

Sorry, aber Malfoy ist und bleibt nun mal ein Fiesling… oder?

la-Juliet

lach stimmt, ich ärgere mich bei den Stories die ich gut finde auch immer, wenn die Updates so lange dauern, daher hatte ich die Story ja schon fast fertig bevor ich überhaupt mit posten angefangen habe. Ich hasse es, wenn ich eine tolle Story finde und die dann mittendrin irgendwann aufhört aaarrrgghh!.

Ainaredien

schluck Mir ist das Herz nach deinem ersten Satz ja in die Hose gerutscht! Pfuh! Was für ein Glück, dass die Story dir dann doch gefallen hat strahl

Bis nächste Woche, Ihr Lieben! knuddel Eure Cassie


	9. Chap8 The gift of friendship

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer, Ihr seid die Besten! Weiter so strahl: Amunet Danke-freu, Soma-Belenus hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiter so, Schu12 strahl, Ainaredien rot werd – danke, Efeuhexe Sev wird dir noch viel mehr leid tun – muahahaha, silbernewolfsfrau zwinker, Silithiel bitte schön, hier ist das nächste Chap – servier, la-Juliet gggg – dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl gg

The Gift of Friendship

Der Rest des Tages verging in hektischer Betriebsamkeit. Harry bekam Draco nicht mal mehr zu Gesicht und ihn beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass dieser ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg ging.

Die abreisenden Schüler wurden verabschiedet, unter ihnen auch Hermine. Hätte Harry gerne noch mit Draco gesprochen, obwohl er noch nicht mal wusste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, schaffte er es im Gegenzug Ginny und damit auch weiteren peinlichen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Später trainierte er mit Ron auf dem Quidditchfeld und besuchte anschließend Hagrid, immer in der Hoffnung auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Die Tatsache, dass er Draco nun erst in 3 Wochen wieder sehen würde machte ihm zu schaffen. Zum einen, weil er mit ihm reden wollte. Er wollte wissen, was genau sich durch diese Nacht zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Zum anderen… ach shit, er wusste selbst ja überhaupt nicht, was er denken sollte!

Als er und Ron schließlich gegen Mitternacht zum Schloss zurückschlichen, war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schon ausgestorben.

„Sag mal, Ron…" fragte Harry beiläufig als sie die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinaufstiegen.

„Hm.."

„Was ist jetzt mit dir und Hermine?"

Ron wurde sofort knallrot und Harry musste grinsen. „Aha, also habt ihr es endlich geschafft, ja?"

Ron nickte stumm und wurde noch röter. Lachend schlug Harry seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Wenigstens ein Happy End!

Weihnachten kam und ging mit einem Berg von Geschenken.

Harry bekam den obligatorischen Strickpulli von Mrs. Weasley, ein paar neue Quidditchhandschuhe von Ron, ein Buch von Hermine und von Hagrid einen neuen Käfig für Hedwig.

„Von wem ist das?" fragte Ron zwischen zwei Schokofröschen und deutete auf das letzte ungeöffnete Päckchen zu Harrys Füßen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung….warte…." Harry fischte das Päckchen auf sein Bett und schüttelte es. „Fühlt sich an wie ein Buch…"

„Kann ja eigendlisch nu' Mine geweschen schein…." mampfte Ron.

Harry riss das bunte Papier auf. Tatsächlich, ein Buch… über Zaubertränke? Ein Meteor schien gerade in seinem Magen eingeschlagen zu sein.

Aber, … nein….. das konnte nicht sein… oder doch? Mit klopfendem Herzen schlug Harry die erste Seite auf.

_Für Harry zu Weihnachten_

stand da in silbernen Lettern. Harry schluckte trocken.

_Wir dachten, du könntest das vielleicht gebrauchen…._

_Ginny und Blaise_

„Oh..." machte er. War der kleine Stich in seinem Herzen etwa Enttäuschung?

„Zaubertränke? Von wem ist das?" wollte Ron nun doch noch wissen.

„Von Ginny und… Blaise." antwortete Harry sehr leise.

„Ginny und… und… Bl… ZABINI?" Rons Stimme brach sämtliche Rekorde und schnappte über 4 Oktaven nach oben. Harry bereute seine Unaufmerksamkeit, sah er sich schon einigen Stunden inquisitorischen Verhörs gegenüber.

Erstaunlicherweise reagierte Ron anders als erwartet. Anstatt Harry auszufragen, sauste er wie ein roter Blitz aus dem Zimmer. Sekunden später ging der Alarm der Mädchenschlafräume los. Gepolter und Gekeife folgte. Harry grinste matt. Irgendwann hätte Ron es sowieso erfahren….

Ein anderer Gedanke beschäftigte ihn mehr. Draco…. Was er jetzt wohl tat? Ob er an Weihnachten allein mit seinen Eltern war? Ein sehnsüchtiges Ziehen in seiner Brust ließ Harry verlegen den Blick senken. Was tat er denn da? Dachte er allen Ernstes, nur weil sie eine zugegebenermaßen mehr als heiße Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten, dass sich nun alles ändern würde?

Er seufzte lautlos. Für ihn hatte sich alles geändert, ob er wollte oder nicht… Wie sollte er in Draco noch seinen Feind sehen, wenn er jedes Mal weiche Knie bekam, sobald er nur an dessen Berührungen dachte? Noch ein Seufzen. Es reichte ja schon, wenn er an diese unglaublichen Augen dachte…flüssiges Silber in reinster Form…

Merlin, in was für eine Situation hatte er sich da auch wieder gebracht?

Ob er mit Ginny darüber reden sollte? Nein, lieber nicht. Es wäre schon mehr als merkwürdig mit seiner Exfreundin über diese neuen ungewohnten Gefühle zu reden…. Es war immer noch irgendwie komisch wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass er wohl tatsächlich auf Jungs stand. Obwohl außer Draco hatte er sich noch nie für sein eigenes Geschlecht interessiert. Harry beschloss, dass die Frage, ob er nun wirklich schwul war oder vielleicht bi oder auch nur experimentierfreudig, gerade ziemlich zweitrangig war. Fakt war, er stand so was von auf Draco, dass es in dieser Hinsicht nichts zu Leugnen gab. Er ließ sich rückwärts in die Kissen sinken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Wieso musste das auch mal wieder ihm passieren? Was sprach denn dagegen, wenn er sich in ein nettes, liebes Mädchen verlieben würde? Sobald er Voldemort die Lichter ausgepustet hätte, könnte er heiraten, endlich eine eigene Familie haben, vielleicht sogar Kinder… und ein Haus und einen Hund…

Er musste wieder grinsen, als ihm die Absurdität dieses Gedankens klar würde. Selbst wenn er Voldemort besiegen sollte, ein ruhiges friedliches Leben würde er nicht führen können…dazu war er Harry Potter, der beschissene Junge-der-lebt!

Und zu allem Überfluss war er wohl gerade auf dem besten Wege sich in Draco Lucius Malfoy, seines Zeichens Sohn von Voldemorts rechter Hand, Prädikat: Besonders empfehlenswert für Möchte-gern-Meuchler-Voldemorts, zu verlieben. Das Grinsen wurde zu einer gequälten Grimasse.

Ein neuer Abgrund tat sich auf. Verliebte er sich tatsächlich in Draco? Oder war es doch nur der rein körperliche Aspekt? Sex war eine Sache… aber sich verlieben? Verflucht, er und Draco hatten ungefähr soviel gemeinsam wie Hagrid und Prof. Trewlaney.

Bei diesem Vergleich schlich sich erneut ein freudloses Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Diese Paarung dürfte allerdings noch eher anerkannt werden als er und Draco.

Er schnaubte. War ja eigentlich klar. Er verliebte sich gerade in den einen Menschen, der, mal abgesehen von Voldemort selbst, am Schlechtesten für ihn war.

Selbst wenn er den finalen Kampf mit Voldemort überleben sollte. Und wenn Draco vielleicht doch Gefühle für ihn hatte. Und wenn sowohl Dracos als auch seine Freunde eine Beziehung akzeptieren würden. Selbst dann wäre er tot, sobald Lucius Malfoy herausbekam, dass er mit seinem Sohn das Bett teilte. Irgendwann schlief er bei seinem dumpfen Brüten versehentlich ein.

Und er träumte…

_Er stand auf einer riesigen Veranda vor einem schnuckeligen Landhaus. Das warme Sonnenlicht warf durch die Äste der blühenden Kirschbäume tanzende Schatten auf den weichen Rasen. Hin und wieder sauste mit lautem Gebrumm eine dicke Hummel an ihm vorbei, um sich auf den Nektar einer der unzähligen duftenden Blumen zu stürzen. Harry seufzte und hob das Gesicht dem Sonnenlicht entgegen, schloss genießerisch die Augen und nahm die friedliche Wärme in sich auf. Vogelgezwitscher, das Raunen des Windes in den Bäumen. Sonst nichts. Eine lebendige friedvolle Stille, die tief in sein Herz drang und endlich begann die Schatten zu vertreiben. Irgendwo im Haus wurde eine Tür geschlossen und Schritte erklangen hinter ihm. Ein riesiger weißer Hund sauste an ihm vorbei und stürzte sich bellend auf eine Schar vorwitziger Spatzen. Harry wandte sich nicht um. Unnötig. Er wusste, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Er spürte den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken schon, bevor sich zwei Arme liebevoll um seine Taille schlangen. Weiche Lippen wurden in seinen Nacken gepresst und ließen ihn lächeln. „Du bist schon zurück?" flüsterte Harry zufrieden. Ein Brummen in seinem Nacken sollte wohl Zustimmung deuten. Er schauderte, als ihm ein sanfter Biss eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Genießerisch lehnte Harry sich in die Umarmung. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl der Ruhe durchströmte ihn, hinterließ eine Wärme in seinem Herzen, die ihm noch nicht vertraut war. Zwei Hände schoben sich nun frech unter sein kurzärmeliges Hemd, strichen sehr sanft seinen Bauch hinauf. Harry seufzte. Und hielt die Luft an, als die Hände wieder nach unten wanderten, geschickte Finger sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen machten. „Du bist unmöglich, Draco!" grinste er, versuchte aber erst gar nicht, sich den streichelnden Händen zu entziehen. „Wer, ich?" raunte Draco und Harry konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören. „Ja, du!" antwortete er ebenso leise, befeuchtete mit der Zunge seine Lippen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. „Oh, okay. Ich kann ja aufhören." Die Hände verschwanden und Harry öffnete irritiert die Augen, blickte über seine Schulter. Draco grinste ihn so unschuldig an, wie ein Malfoy das überhaupt konnte. „Zu spät!" wisperte Harry und verschloss Dracos Lippen mit einem hungrigen Kuss. Zuerst zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlicher küssten sie sich. Draco fuhr mit der Zunge an seinen Mundwinkeln entlang, genau wissend, wie sehr ihn das erregte. Etwas atemlos knabberte er an Dracos Lippen, genoss dessen erstickte Laute, welche er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Der nächste Kuss spiegelte alles an Verlangen und Leidenschaft wieder, was Harry jemals empfunden hatte. Begierig presste er sich an Dracos warmen Körper, ließ beide Hände in dessen Nacken gleiten, um mit diesen silbrigen Haarsträhnen zu spielen, die er so sehr liebte. „Himmel, ich liebe deine Haare…" flüsterte er heiser gegen Dracos Lippen. _

„Harry Potter, Sir?" erwiderte Draco mit fiepsiger Elfenstimme.

„Bei Merlins Barthaaren, was zum Henker tust du da?" keifte der weiße Hund plötzlich mit einer Stimme los, die verdächtig nach Ron klang. Verwirrt sah Harry sich genötigt, die Augen doch zu öffnen.

Eine runzelige Stirn und große schwarze Elfenaugen starrten ihm entgegen, seine Lippen lagen auf Dobbys kühler Wange, seine Arme hatten den hilflos zappelnden Hauselfen im Klammergriff.

„_Hm,_" dachte Harry.

„_Das ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte._" dachte er weiter.

„Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby kriegt keine Luft mehr." Dobby klang schon etwas gequälter.

„HARRY!" Und Ron klang ziemlich entsetzt.

Ein weiterer Blick auf Dobbys Gesicht veranlasste sein Hirn endlich aus dem Tiefschlaf zu erwachen. Schreiend sprang Harry aus dem Bett, der arme Dobby segelte kopfüber zu Boden und landete mit einem vernehmlichen „Patsch!" auf den harten Holzdielen.

„Dobby, was in Merlins Namen machst du in meinem Bett und…"

„Dobby wollte Harry Potter, Sir, nur wecken…" nuschelte dieser unterwürfig die Bodendielen an.

„Man, Alter!" Ron starrte Harry mit einem Blick tiefsten Entsetzens an. „Du brauchst dringender ne Freundin als ich dachte, wenn du schon wehrlose Hauselfen abknutschst!"

„Ron… ich WAS? Ich habe keine wehrlosen Hauselfen… gut, aber ich habe geschlafen und geträumt, Ron, G E T R Ä U M T!" brachte Harry endlich hervor, als sein Herz nach sekundenlangem Schockzustand seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm.

Ron bedachte ihn mit einem zweifelnden Blick, auf den Hermine mächtig stolz gewesen wäre.

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, Dobby, steh endlich auf!" zischte Harry peinlich berührt den geknickten Elfen an.

Dobby kam zitternd auf die Füße, knetete irritiert seine langen Finger und mied geflissentlich Harrys Blick.

„Du hast aber nicht von Dobby geträumt, oder?"

„RONALD!"

Ron hob abwehrend die Arme, als Harry langsam begann rot anzulaufen. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich wollte nur sichergehen!"

„AARRGGHH!"

Mit einem lauten Plopp war Dobby verschwunden. Harry schloss für zwei Sekunden ergeben die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, stellte er mittelschwer genervt fest, dass Ron ihn noch immer mit Blicken sezierte.

„Ron, ich habe geträumt, ich würde … jemanden küssen! Und es war nicht Dobby, ok? Meine Güte, hast du noch nie geträumt, dass du Hermine küssen würdest?"

„Doch, schon…" musste Ron nun endlich zugeben.

„Na, siehst du."

„Ich bin aber nicht mit einem Hauselfen im Arm aufgewacht."

Ron riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als Harry ihm kurzerhand einen Schocker aufhalste und im Bad verschwand. Eine kalte Dusche benötigte er nach dieser Art des Aufwachens jedenfalls nicht mehr. Hatte ja auch etwas für sich. Seit etlichen Wochen war es das erste Mal, dass er das Wasser am Morgen wieder auf „heiß" stellen konnte.

Hatte Harry in irgendeinem kleinen Teil seines Hirns, welches offensichtlich noch an Wunder glaubte, gehofft, dass die Sache damit für Ron erledigt wäre, musste er ziemlich genau 5 Sekunden nachdem er den Schockzauber aufgehoben hatte das Gegenteil feststellen.

Ron hatte eine seiner brillianten Ideen und war offensichtlich von der Idee begeistert, Harry mit einer Freundin zu versorgen wollen. Noch ahnte Harry nicht, mit welch apokalyptischen Folgen Ron seiner Idee nachgehen würde.

Zuerst nervte Ron Harry tagelang damit, jedes weibliche Wesen, welches über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben war, genauestens unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Das störte Harry nicht wirklich, schließlich war es Ron, der sich böse Blicke der Damenwelt einfing, wenn er sie ungeniert anstarrte.

Das ging solange, bis Ron Daphne Greengras nicht gerade zimperlich an den Haaren zog um festzustellen, ob sie auch ja keine Perücke trug. Die Ohrfeige danach war zumindest in dieser Hinsicht heilsam. Denn nun verlegte Ron sich darauf, erst einmal Mindestkriterien festzulegen, welche Harrys Freundin in spe zu erfüllen hatte.

Diese Kriterien eröffnete Ron Harry übrigens bei einer Quidditch-Trainigsstunde mit den verbliebenen Hufflepuffs. Was zur Folge hatte, dass selbige Hufflepuffs sich plötzlich wieder Hoffnung auf den Quidditchpokal machten.

Ron befand die Gelegenheit für günstig Harry, sobald sie das Feld betreten hatten, ausführlich eben jene festgelegten Kriterien zu erörtern:

1. Kein Slytherin.

Dies eröffnete Ron gerade, als Harry auf seinen Besen steigen wollte. Prompt purzelte er auf der anderen Seite äußerst undekorativ zu Boden. Die Hufflepuffs bogen sich vor Lachen und konnten sich selbst kaum auf den Besen halten, was Ron sofort zu Kriterium Nr. 2 führte.

2. Kein Hufflepuff

Harry hielt es nicht für nötig zu antworten und bestieg verdächtig rot um die Nase wieder seinen Besen.

3. Keine Lehrkraft

Harry starrte Ron so ungläubig an, dass er ungebremst in einen der Türme raste, vom Besen flog und nach einigen schmerzhaften Zusammenstößen mit den hölzernen Stützen auf dem Boden landete. Während Harry in den blauen Himmel starrte, drängte sich ihm unwillkürlich das Bild von Prof. McGonagall in schottisch karierter Nachtwäsche auf. Oder Prof. Trewlaney, nur bekleidet mit ihren unzähligen Ketten…

Nachdem er sich nach diesen etwas… gruseligen Vorstellungen fast sein letztes Essen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen musste, war Harry recht fix wieder auf den Beinen und auf seinem Besen. Beim nächsten Flugmanöver stieß er Ron völlig unbeabsichtigt vom Besen. Leider ließ der sich im Fall nicht davon abhalten Kriterium Nr. 4 zu verkünden:

4. Keine andere Rasse als Mensch!

Den Hufflepuffs verging das Lachen und sie beäugten Harry irgendwie etwas… nun ja… kritisch?

Ein Premierengedanken überfiel Harry. Eventuell sollte er den Todesfluch mal ausprobieren? Nur ein bisschen! Nur ein klitzekleines Avada… zu Übungszwecken versteht sich…

Ron war viel zu schnell wieder auf seinem Besen und flog neben Harry her, der mit wachsender Verzweiflung nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt. Ron plapperte derweil munter weiter vor sich hin und zwar mit Kriterium Nr. 5:

5. Welches Ron leider vergessen hatte.

Harry schickte ein kurzes Dankgebet an alle Götter von denen er jemals gehört hatte. Endlich sah er auch den Schnatz. Innerhalb einer halben Minute hatte er den Schnatz gefangen, war gelandet, hatte sich für das Spiel bedankt, war in die Umkleidekabine gesaust und stand nun schon fast fertig unter der Dusche.

Zu seinem Bedauern schaffte er es nicht mehr, vor Ron aus den Umkleiden herauszukommen.

„Also, was sagst du, Harry?"

„Wozu?"

„Zu den Kriterien natürlich. Soll ich sie dir noch mal sagen?"

„NEIN! Ich meine, nein, ich weiß sie noch…"

„Und ich habe mir auch schon einige unserer Mitschülerinnen ausgesucht, die alle Kriterien erfüllen!" Ron begann begeistert sich einzuseifen.

„Ach wirklich?" Harry griff nach seinem Handtuch.

„Hmhm, ja, zu allererst wäre da Lavender…"

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke. „Lavender Brown? Sag mal, wie kommst du denn auf die?"

„Na komm schon. Sie ist eigentlich ganz niedlich und außerdem ist sie ein Gryffindor!" argumentierte Ron.

„Stimmt, Won-Won!"

Ron wurde rot. „Das… war ja nur so ein blöder Spitzname, ansonsten ist sie wirklich nett."

„Ron, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was für Spitznamen sie mir geben würde… Pott-Pott … oder nein… Putt-Putt!" Harry schüttelte sich allein bei dem Gedanken daran.

Ron grinste unverschämt: „Also ich tippe auf Harr-Harr!" Sie prusteten beide los.

Einige Minuten und einen herzhaften Lachanfall später meinte Ron nur: „Also Lavender ist wohl damit aus dem Rennen?"

„Definitiv JA! Und nun komm, ich hab Hunger."

Harry rechnete es seiner Glücksfee hoch an, dass Ron mit einemmal wieder auf Quidditch zu sprechen kam.

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie mit den Gryffindors bei einer Partie Zaubererscharade. Als Harry mitten in der Nacht ins Bett kroch, tat ihm der Bauch vor lauter Lachen fürchterlich weh. Merlin, er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals derart gelacht zu haben!

Er schloss die Augen und dachte an Draco. Mal wieder. Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen und versuchte erst gar nicht seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. _‚Wenn Ron wüsste!'_ war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief.

Der nächste Tag begann mit einem verspäteten Frühstück und Harry war froh, als Ginny sich zu ihnen gesellte. Dummerweise hatte er Rons Eifer in Sachen Verkuppeln-wir-Harry unterschätzt.

„Also eigentlich sollte es doch wirklich nicht so schwer sein, oder?" sagte Ron und unterbrach Ginny mitten im Satz.

„Bitte?" hakte Ginny irritiert nach.

„Na, eine Freundin für Harry zu finden."

Harry rollte nur die Augen, als Ginnys fragender Blick ihn traf.

„Du suchst eine FreunDIN für Harry?" erkundigte Ginny sich scheinbar interessiert. Harry warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie grinste.

Ron nickte, hatte den Mund schon wieder voll.

„Interessant. Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen?"

„Nein, das halte ich für keine gute Idee." knirschte Harry säuerlich.

So ganz allmählich hatte er es wirklich leid, dass sich sein gesamter Freundeskreis ständig auf seine Kosten amüsierte. Hatten die eigentlich kein eigenes Liebesleben? Ironischerweise fiel ihm auf, dass es tatsächlich so war, dass alle seine Freunde ein Liebesleben hatten. Nur er nicht. Jedenfalls nicht im üblichen Sinne… Leider schien das Liebesleben seiner Freunde diese nicht davon abhalten zu können sich alle Nase lang in seine Privatsphäre einzumischen.

„Aber warum nicht? Ginny kennt doch einen Haufen netter Mädels." meldete Ron sich nun wieder zu Wort, nachdem er das halbe Kilo Essen in seinem Mund hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

„Weil ich es nicht so toll finde, wenn meine Ex mir die Freundin aussucht, darum!" schnappte Harry wütend.

Dagegen konnten nun weder Ron noch Ginny etwas sagen. Harry gratulierte sich innerlich zu dieser genialen Erwiderung.

„Wie wäre es mit Susan?" fragte Ron. Ginny grinste noch breiter. Harry starrte seine Freunde irritiert an. Was zum Henker war los mit denen? Sprach er in Parsel oder was?

„Habt ihr was an den Ohren? Ich. Will. Eure. Hilfe. Nicht!" So, das war ja nun wirklich deutlich.

„Oder nein, wie wäre es mit Padma?" sagte Ron.

„AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

„Oder noch besser, Parvati?"

Ginny gluckste. Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen. Und brach schließlich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Lachtränen liefen ihr über beide Wangen und sie klammerte sich schlussendlich keuchend an Ron fest, um nicht einfach von der Bank zu fallen.

Harry dagegen starrte Ron an. Mit offenem Mund, wie er feststellte, als die Hälfte seines Kekses auf seinen Umhang krümelte.

„Was ist denn daran so lustig?" wollte Ron beleidigt wissen. Ginny wurde noch immer von einem mittelschweren Lachkrampf geschüttelt und brachte es nicht fertig zu antworten.

Harry schloss den Mund und starrte Ron weiter an. „Nein, ich glaube eher nicht…" hörte er sich sagen. Er wollte lieber erst gar nicht versuchen sich vorzustellen was Pansy mit ihm machen würde, sollte er auch nur auf die leise Idee kommen irgendetwas in dieser Richtung zu unternehmen. Dagegen wäre eine nette kleine Folter bei den Todessern bestimmt Wellnessurlaub pur!

Ginny hatte sich endlich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle. „Hach, Ron, der war gut!" schniefte sie noch etwas außer Atem und fing sich einen weiteren beleidigten Blick ihres Bruders ein.

„Aber warum nicht? Sie ist hübsch, intelligent, eine Gryffindor!"

‚_Und steht auf Frauen'_, fügte Harry in Gedanken an.

„Ach, Bruderherz, vielleicht fragst du einfach in der falschen Abteilung?"

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft und Ginny bekam einen schmerzhaften Tritt gegen das Schienbein.

„Hä?" machte Ron.

Ginnys berechnender Blick lag auf Harry, als sie antwortete: „Naja, vielleicht steht Harry ja gar nicht auf…"

Harry rang weiter nach Atem. DAS konnte sie nicht bringen! DAS konnte Ginny ihm unmöglich antun!

„…Brünette…" schloss Ginny mit einem Grinsen, das man nur als dreckig bezeichnen konnte. Harry war sich mit einemmal ziemlich sicher, das der sprechende Hut Ginny mit Sicherheit nach Slytherin hatte stecken wollen! Ganz sicher! Ohne Zweifel!

„Ach quatsch. Auf die Haarfarbe kommt es doch nicht an, oder Harry?" brachte Rons Stimme ihn zurück in die Realität.

„Ähm, ich… weißt du Ron, ich glaube, ich stehe eher auf blond…" rutschte es Harry heraus.

Ginny schaffte es noch, ihm einen fiesen Blick a la „Hab ich dich!" zuzuwerfen, bevor sie endgültig lachend von der Bank kippte.

In ähnlicher Weise ging es die nächsten zwei Wochen weiter, bis Harry eines Abends endgültig der Kragen platzte. Sie waren in ihrem Schlafsaal und Ron zählte seit einer geschlagenen Dreiviertelstunde die Vorzüge von Mandy Bro… hmmm… Brokla…. Nein…Brocklehurst auf. Bei Morganas Haarnetz, er konnte den Namen noch nicht mal aussprechen! Irgendwann meinte Harry die Sicherung in seinem Kopf herausfliegen zu hören.

„ES REICHT!" brüllte er Ron an, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte und ihn erstaunt ansah.

„Es reicht, Ron." fuhr Harry etwas ruhiger fort. „Ich will von keiner dieser Mädchen etwas, also geh mir bitte nicht mehr damit auf den Zeiger!"

„Ach Harry, komm schon, eine davon wird dir bestimmt gefallen, du musst dir nur die Zeit nehmen sie vielleicht mal näher kennenzulernen und…"

„Ron. Ich bin in Draco Malfoy verknallt." sagte Harry schlicht.

„Ja, klar! Aber diese Mandy…"

„Ich meine es ernst, Ron. Ich finde ihn wirklich scharf und ich kann dir sagen, er ist wirklich eine Granate im Bett!"

Ron starrte ihn einen Augenblick an.

‚_So, jetzt ist es raus und das hast du jetzt davon! Du musstest mich ja unbedingt so lange reizen bis…'_

Ron fing an zu lachen.

„Der war nicht schlecht, Harry, für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich du meinst das ernst! Wirklich gut, Alter!" Dann schwenkte er nahtlos von Mandy Brocklehurst zu Marietta Edgcombe um.

Harry donnerte seinen Kopf aus purer Verzweiflung an den Bettpfosten. Niemals hatte er Dobby so gut verstanden wie jetzt. Nach dem dritten Mal zerbrach seine Brille mit einem vernehmlichen Knacken. Er stockte und endlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Gut, es war fies, aber in seiner momentanen Lage… und Ron hatte die Wahrheit ja nicht glauben wollen… was sollte er also machen? Er war wirklich verzweifelt…

„Hermine."

Endlich setzte bei Ron der erwünscht Effekt ein. Er schwieg.

„H…Harry?" brachte sein bester Freund schließlich gequält heraus.

Harry bat ihn und auch Hermine in Gedanken um Entschuldigung. „Was soll ich machen, Ron, ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, aber du hast mich solange genervt…"

„Du… Hermine… nein… Harry!" Rons Stimme wurde zu einem weinerlichen Winseln.

„Keine Sorge. Sie weiß es nicht und ich würde mich niemals zwischen euch stellen. Du bist mein bester Freund." Ron nickte ziemlich geplättet.

Harry fragte sich im Stillen seit wann er so unverschämt lügen konnte. Musste der Slytherin in ihm sein… oha… Slytherin in ihm? Hmmm, ein blonder Slytherin in… LASS DAS! Diesen Gedanken sollte er weiter verfolgen wenn er allein war und eine kalte Dusche in der Nähe!

Ron schwieg einige kostbare Minuten. Plötzlich jedoch sprang er unvermittelt auf und warf sich einem völlig überraschten Harry um den Hals.

„Du bist mein bester Freund, Harry! Dass du sogar versuchst dir einzureden du stündest auf Malfoy nur um mir Hermine nich' wegzunehmen! DANKE!"

Da saß er nun.

Harry Potter.

Beinahe größter Zauberer aller Zeiten und hatte einen sentimentalen besten Freund im Arm, der sich pausenlos für seine Freundschaft bedankte und dass er alles machen würde, was Harry jemals von ihm verlangen würde und überhaupt…

Harry schaltete ab.

Nebenher tätschelte er Ron abwesend die Schulter.

Nach einer halben Stunde war sein Bein eingeschlafen.

Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und Ron wollte und wollte sich nicht wieder einkriegen.

Nach einer weiteren mentalen Entschuldigung hexte er Ron einen Schlafzauber auf und verfrachtete ihn in sein Bett.

Erschöpft ließ Harry sich in voller Montur mit dem Gesicht voran auf sein Bett fallen. Vielleicht würde er ja einfach im Schlaf ersticken und als Flubberwurm bei Hagrid wiedergeboren werden. Eine nette Vorstellung.

Tbc…

Read & Review please! Thx


	10. Chap9 Truth and wishes

Hallo Ihr Lieben, nachdem ich mir eine Hessentags-bedingte kreative Pause gegönnt habe, hier das nächste Chap. Ich hoffe, es entschädigt euch für die Wartezeit zwinker, denn Cassandra ist noch immer mit Ausschlafen beschäftigt, also durfte ich heute mal wieder ran evil grin.

Reviewantworten wie immer im Anhang knuddel und Gruß Inana

Und für alle, die nicht wissen, was es heißt, wenn ich Cass mal wieder aus dem Weg geräumt habe: **ACHTUNG SLASH/LEMON!**

Vorab mal wieder ein großer DANK an alle meine Reviewer! Ich freue mich jedes Mal wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten wenn ich die Reviews lese!

Mein besonderer Dank gilt diesmal:

Soma Belenus – klar darfst du Cassy sagen – strahl! Silbernewolfsfrau, Schu12, ObscurusCor, Efeuhexe, zissy und Sathiel the second.

Ihr seid klasse! Weiter so!

9 Truth and whishes

Die restlichen Ferientage vergingen in erholsamer Ruhe, nachdem Ron sich nun endlich zurückhielt, wofür Harry ihm seinerseits mächtig dankbar war. Gelegentlich warf Ron ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu und Harrys schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich wenn er an Hermine dachte. Andererseits, was konnte er dafür, wenn er Ron die Wahrheit sagte und dieser partout nicht zuhören wollte?

Er saß nächtelang vor dem Fenster im Gryffindorturm und haderte mit seinem Schicksal im Allgemeinen und seinen Gefühlen im Besonderen. Tagsüber konnte er kaum die Augen offen halten und nickte zu den unmöglichsten Gelegenheiten ein. Ginny rettete ihn mehrmals davor, sich in seiner Suppe zu ertränken, wenn er beim Essen einschlief. Ron sammelte ihn meist in irgendwelchen Gängen von Hogwarts auf, wo er an die Wand gelehnt ein Nickerchen hielt.

Schließlich begann sogar Peeves sich Sorgen zu machen. Der Poltergeist schwebte mehrmals am Tag an ihm vorbei, immer mit der Frage, ob er ihn nicht doch auf die Krankenstation begleiten solle.

Ginny begann zu ahnen, was mit Harry los war und warf ihm nur ab und zu einen verstehenden Blick zu. Harry war ihr dankbar dafür, er wusste, wenn er reden wollte, sie würde ihm zuhören…

So kam der letzte Tag der Ferien.

Harry erwachte gähnend und rieb sich die Augen. Helles Sonnenlicht strahlte ins Zimmer. Ron war nirgends zu sehen.

Wie spät war es eigentlich? Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Zeit zum Mittagessen! Müde kroch Harry aus dem Bett und ging duschen. Morgen würden die anderen Schüler wiederkommen und der Schulalltag hatte sie wieder.

Morgen würde Draco…. Harry stöhnte gequält auf, ließ den Kopf an die kühlen Fliesen sinken und überlegte, ob es wohl sehr auffällig wäre, wenn er Snape um irgendeinen verbotenen Trank bat, damit er seine Gedanken endlich ausschalten könnte. Zum ersten Mal wurden Crabbe und Goyle wohl um ihre einfach gestrickten Gemüter beneidet.

Harry war kein Stück weiter gekommen. Er wusste, dass er auf Draco stand. Merlin, er musste ja nur an ihn denken und sein Körper reagierte… Aber wie es nun weitergehen sollte wusste er nicht. Er wurde aus diesem bescheuerten Slytherin einfach nicht schlau. Wieso hatte Draco mit ihm geschlafen? Wieso wusste am nächsten Morgen nicht sofort halb Hogwarts davon? Wieso… verflucht! Sie hatten ja auch keine Gelegenheit gehabt zu reden… Harry drehte das Wasser auf kalt.

Auch der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war leer, die anderen waren bestimmt schon in der Halle zum Mittagessen. Harry überlegte, ob er überhaupt hinunter gehen sollte… genauso gut hätte er noch ein bisschen Fliegen gehen können, doch sein Magen beschwerte sich gerade lautstark über das fehlende Frühstück.

Die große Halle war noch ebenso leer wie in den ganzen Ferien. Harry ließ sich gähnend neben Ginny sinken und bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

„Guten Mittag mein Lieblings-Harry." Harry warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Keine Ahnung was sie hat, Harry… sie ist schon den ganzen Vormittag so widerlich gut gelaunt…" murrte Ron ihm gegenüber.

„Ach, Bruderherz, mein Schatz ist extra früher aus den Ferien gekommen…. Und nachher wollen wir noch mal kurz nach Hogsmeade…." Ginny grinste über beide Backen. Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick zum Slytherintisch.

Tatsächlich Blaise zwinkerte Ginny gerade zu und wandte sich dann wieder ….. SHIT! Harry wurde knallrot und die Müdigkeit war mit einemmal vergessen. Was bei allen verfluchten schwarzen Hexen tat Malfoy schon hier? Ginny kicherte leise.

„Ginny!" knurrte Harry erbost.

„Ja, Harry?" Wie niedlich unschuldig sie doch mit den Wimpern klimpern konnte….

„Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können, du elende kleine….mmph" Ginny stopfte ihm kurzerhand ein Stück ihres Plätzchens in den Mund. Harry senkte kauend den Kopf und versuchte sich so gut es ging hinter Ron zu verbergen. Hunger hatte er nun jedenfalls nicht mehr.

„Was ist, Mann, kommst du nachher mit uns nach Hogsmeade?" Draco warf Blaise einen arroganten Blick zu.

„Was, damit ich mir angucken kann, wie du das Wieselmädchen abschleckst? Nein danke!"

„Nur keine Eifersucht, Draco. Wir können Potter ja auch mitnehmen…"

Blaise hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance und sank mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt äußerst unelegant zu Boden. Draco griff ungerührt nach seinem Kaffee.

Harry rutschte zappelig auf seinem Platz hin und her, versuchte verzweifelt irgendwohin zu schauen, nur nicht Richtung Slytherintisch. _‚Beim Barte Merlins, wieso macht mich die Tatsache, dass Draco einen einzigen Tag früher nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist so hibbelig? Wie soll ich nur den Rest des Schuljahres unter diesen Umständen überstehen?_''

Ginny stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite, er schaute sie ertappt an. Sie zog bedeutungsvoll eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, ein kurzes Nicken ließ Harry ihrem Blick folgen, direkt in ein paar sturmgrauer Augen. Draco hielt eine dampfende Tasse in beiden Händen und erwiderte seinen Blick.

Harry schluckte. Er wusste, dass er wegschauen sollte, bevor Draco die Gelegenheit bekam eine dumme Bemerkung fallen zu lassen. Einer von Dracos langen Fingern fuhr versonnen über den Rand der Tasse und Harry hatte das dringende Bedürfnis vor Frust zu schreien.

‚_W.I.E.S.O. musste er sich ausgerechnet in so einen sadistischen, hinterhältigen, fiesen…. Merlin, Malfoy! Halt die verdammten Finger ruhig!_'

Draco grinste ihn an, ließ die Tasse sinken und stand auf. Harrys Blicke folgten seiner schlanken Gestalt, bis sich die großen Flügeltüren der Halle hinter ihm schlossen.

„Ron, könnten wir vielleicht noch ein bisschen trainieren, bevor ich mit Blaise nach Hogsmeade gehe?" Ginny beugte sich über Harry hinweg zu ihrem Bruder. Harry kassierte einen weiteren Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen.

„Was?" formulierte er lautlos.

Ron schaute überrascht von seinem Teller auf. „Schon wieder, Ginny?"

„Bitte, Ron."

„Okay, kommst du mit, Harry?"

„Äh…" Ginny stieß ihn wieder an, härter diesmal. „Nein?"

Sie grinste, also hatte Harry offensichtlich richtig geantwortet. Allerdings verstand er noch nicht ganz, warum er eigentlich nicht mit…. uh …. UUUH!

„Äh, Ron, nein, geht nur, ich bin noch… gar nicht so richtig… wach?"

„Okay, Harry." Ron erhob sich.

„Warte noch einen Moment, ich will erst fertig essen."

Ron setzte sich gehorsam wieder und Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ob Ron wollte oder sicht, seine kleine Schwester hatte ihn ihm Griff. Ginny warf ihm einen letzten hinterlistigen Blick zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch mal ins Bett gehen, Harry."

Er senkte schnell den Blick um seine erhitzten Wangen zu verbergen. Dieser Blaise Zabini war eindeutig ganz und gar nicht gut für die nette, unschuldige Ginny! Wie sehr er das schüchterne Mädchen von damals doch vermisste. Wieder einmal nahm er sich vor, bei nächster Gelegenheit mal nachzufragen, ob der sprechende Hut sie nicht doch nach Slytherin hatte stecken wollen! Ginnys Gerissenheit nahm wirklich langsam beängstigende Ausmaße an.

„Hmm, jaah,…" brachte er endlich heraus. So schnell wie er es für unauffällig hielt, erhob er sich und verließ die große Halle. Die Flügeltüren schwangen sacht hinter ihm zu.

Er fragte sich gerade, ob Ginnys Idee wirklich so gut war. Was sollte er Draco sagen? Wollte er überhaupt mit ihm reden? Klar wollte er, die ganzen Ferien über wollte er mit ihm reden, aber andererseits… Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen.

Draco stand nicht weit von ihm am Fenster, schaute hinaus. Die Mittagssonne ließ sein ohnehin schon helles Haar leuchten. Harry schluckte hart. Draco wandte sich zu ihm um, das übliche abfällige Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Na, Potter, schöne Weihnachten mit der Wieselfamilie gehabt?"

Harry nickte und versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Gleichzeitig schalt er sich einen Idioten. ‚_Was hatte er erwartet? Dass sich Draco Malfoy ihm, seinem erklärten Erzfeind vom ersten Tage an, um den Hals warf und ihm ewige Liebe schwor? Hm, ja, eine Vorstellung, die ihm das ein oder andere Mal durch den Kopf gegangen war. Nun, herzlich willkommen zurück in der Realität, Harry.'_

„Potter?" Harry blinzelte und Dracos höhnische Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Ich hab gefragt, ob du dich noch daran erinnerst, was ich dir auf der Party gesagt habe?"

Harry nickte.

„Gut, dann kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass du über unser kleines…" Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch „… Zwischenspiel schweigen wirst? Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass es meinem Ruf nicht sehr zuträglich wäre, wenn die falschen Leute davon erführen."

„Deinem Ruf?" brachte Harry heraus und hasste sich selbst dafür, dass seine Stimme so erbärmlich weinerlich klang. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante, wichtigtuerische Arsch eigentlich ein? Schließlich war er es gewesen, der ihn praktisch in sein Bett gezerrt hatte und nicht umgekehrt.

„Hast du auch an deinen Ruf gedacht, als du mich gevögelt hast? Ich glaube nicht!"

Draco gluckste belustigt. Harry wollte ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen. Wozu einen Zauber benutzen? Manchmal war ein guter alter gezielter Faustschlag noch die beste Lösung.

„Potter! Wie süß! Dachtest du etwa wirklich wir beide…?" Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab, blieb dicht vor Harry stehen. „So naiv kannst nicht mal du sein! Es war nur eine Nummer! Außerdem war ich betrunken!"

Wütend starrte Harry in Dracos arrogante Züge, eine böse Bemerkung auf der Zunge.

Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er dann tat, was er tat. Vielleicht war es die überdeutliche Erinnerung daran, wie leidenschaftlich dieser Eisklotz vor ihm sein konnte. Harry sagte nämlich gar nichts.

Stattdessen stieß er Draco grob von sich, bis dieser mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Harry sah, wie Draco nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte. Er stieß seine Hand unwirsch beiseite und bevor sein Gegenüber auch nur blinzeln konnte, presste Harry seine Lippen auf Dracos Mund.

Ein harter, fordernder Kuss. Er zog Draco mit beiden Händen an der Schulrobe näher. Spürte, wie dieser sich zu wehren versuchte. Ein gemeines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, stand dem des Slytherins in nichts nach.

Wo war doch gleich ein ganz gewisser empfindlicher Punkt? Harry löste den Kuss, seine Lippen glitten an Dracos Hals hinunter und saugten an der zarten Haut…. Ah, da ist er!

Sofort schmolz Dracos Widerstand. Sein Puls schoss hoch und Harry biss zu. Fester als beim letzte Mal, ein leiser Schmerzensschrei kam über Dracos Lippen. Harry leckte mit der Zunge über die sich bereits verfärbende Haut und aus dem Schmerzensschrei wurde ein leises Keuchen.

Harrys Kopf schwirrte, seine Hände kribbelten als würde eine ganze Kolonie Bowtruckles darin Rumba tanzen, sein Magen fühlte sich an wie ein Topf voller aufgeregter Niffler. Endlich, nach drei unendlichen Wochen spürte er diese unglaublich weichen Lippen, diesen wunderbaren Körper wieder unter den Fingern.

Seine Hände schoben sich unter Dracos Robe, fuhren beinah hektisch über die warme Haut. Harry drängte sich an ihn.

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein, als sich Harrys Erregung deutlich an seine Hüfte presste.

„Potter, du….!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" nuschelte Harry an seinem Hals.

„Bring mich doch dazu!" zischte Draco böse zurück.

Harry fand, dass ein weiterer Kommentar unnötig sei und zupfte abermals an der zarten Haut unter seinen Lippen.

Draco beschloss, diese Unverschämtheit vorübergehend zu ignorieren, Harrys feuchte Zunge an seinem Hals ließ ihm sowieso keine Wahl. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und bog den Kopf nach hinten um Harry mehr Spielraum an zu verschaffen.

‚_Morgen ist wohl wieder ein Rollkragen fällig!'_ Dieser Gedanke trieb ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf die Lippen. Harrys Hände wanderten tiefer, strichen über seinen flachen Bauch, an seinen Hüften hinunter. Draco biss sich hart auf die Zunge, konnte ein Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken.

Von wegen Gryffindor! Potter wäre ein prima Slytherin geworden, so wie er ihn hier zappeln ließ. Harrys Hände wanderten denselben Weg nach oben, sorgsam darauf bedacht, Dracos Mitte nicht zu berühren.

Mit einem ungeduldigen Knurren presste Draco Harry nun an sich, Harry keuchte leise. Dracos Hand schob sich ohne großes Federlesen in Harrys Schritt.

Wie beim ersten Mal verwandelten sich Harrys Knie umgehend in Pudding. Und wie beim ersten Mal wanderte Dracos Hand nun nach unten. Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander, flatternd schlossen sich seine Augen. Stürmisch schob er seine Hand in die weißblonden Strähnen, zerrte Dracos Gesicht zu sich heran, eroberte heftig atmend diesen begehrenswerten Mund. Dracos Hand glitt nach oben, Harry meinte auf der Stelle explodieren zu müssen.

Seine Haut stand in Flammen, seine Hände zitterten und jedes rationale Denken war gerade dabei sich zu verabschieden. Was hatte Draco damals gefragt? Ob sie es gleich hier auf dem Flur treiben sollten? Harry konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm ein lüsternes OH JA, BITTE! über die Lippen kam.

Abrupt unterbrach Draco den Kuss und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen ihre erhitzten Körper. Harry öffnete die Augen und brummte unwillig. Draco lachte leise, stütze sich mit den Händen rechts und links von Harrys Kopf an der rauen Steinwand ab.

„Wie es aussieht, hast du mich tatsächlich vermisst, was?"

Harry grinste. Dracos Stimme klang belegt, sein Atem war ein abgehacktes Keuchen und das Flackern in den sonst so kühlen Augen verrieten ihm mehr als Draco selbst wohl bewusst war.

„Du mich aber offensichtlich auch."

Die typische Malfoygeste der spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verlor sichtlich an Wirkung, wenn ihr Besitzer mit geröteten Wangen und funkelnden Augen vor einem stand. Das sehnsüchtige Ziehen in Harrys Magen wurde drängender.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" wollte Draco nun wissen.

Schlagartig wurde Harry ernst. Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen ließ er seine bebenden Finger fast schüchtern in Dracos Schritt gleiten.

Der Effekt war, gelinde gesagt, berauschend.

Ein atemloses Keuchen kam über Dracos Lippen. Die grauen Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

Harry wurde mutiger, begann mit sanftem Druck über die pralle Erhebung zu streichen. Unbewusst fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, brachte mit dieser unschuldigen Geste Draco an den Rand jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung. Verwundert beobachtete Harry, wie Draco sich hart auf die Lippe biss, sich aber gleichzeitig seiner Hand entgegendrängte.

Harrys Puls verschwand in ungeahnte Höhen und ihm war schwindelig. Der Flur um ihn herum verblasste, er versank in den silbrigen Augen vor ihm, beobachtete fasziniert die Emotionen darin. Staunen, Verlangen, ungezügelte Leidenschaft.

Draco hielt seinen Blick gefangen, berührte ihn nicht, nur sein keuchender Atem strich über seine Wange, heizte Harrys Erregung noch mehr an. Das und die pulsierende Männlichkeit unter seinen Fingern hätten ihn innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden mitten im Flur der Schule kommen lassen. Wären in diesem Moment nicht die Flügeltüren der großen Halle aufgestoßen worden.

Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander. Harry wurde hart am Arm gepackt und nach vorn gerissen. Er warf im Laufen einen Blick über seine Schulter, aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er Rons roten Schopf. Bloody Hell, wenn er ihn nun gesehen hatte? Harry versuchte sich vorzustellen wie er seinem besten Freund erklären sollte, dass er ausgerechnet seinem Erzfeind mitten am Tag in aller Öffentlichkeit an der Hose rumspielte… kein guter Gedanke!

Hastig folgte er Draco, der noch immer seinen Arm umklammert hielt. Erst nach der nächsten Ecke stoppte Draco so plötzlich, dass Harry unweigerlich mit ihm zusammenprallte.

„Verflu….mmmh." Dracos Mund verschloss seine Lippen, zwei Hände an seiner Hüfte schoben ihn bestimmt nach rückwärts, dirigierten ihn durch die stillen Flure.

„Wohin…mmmh"

„Kerker." murmelte Draco an seinen Lippen. Eine heiße Welle der Erregung schoss durch seinen Körper. Draco hatte offensichtlich sein Bett als Ziel erkoren. Die Erinnerung an ihre erste Nacht ließ Harry leise stöhnen. Er schlang einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass die Schlafsäle der Slytherins so weit entfernt lagen.

Es war ein Wunder, dass die beiden Steinfiguren vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins Dracos heiser ausgestoßenes Passwort überhaupt verstanden. Einige Sekunden machte Harry sich Sorgen, dass jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum sein könnte. Draco hielt sich jedoch noch nicht einmal damit auf, sich umzuschauen. Eilig brachten sie die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinter sich.

Kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss zerrte Harry ihm den Umhang von den Schultern. Draco grinste über die Ungeduld des ach-so-braven-Gryffindor-Goldjungen.

Sein Umhang fiel raschelnd zu Boden, Harrys Umhang folgte. Draco schob ihn zu seinem Bett, während Harry ihm das Hemd aus der Hose zog. Seine warmen Hände schoben sich auf seiner nackten Haut nach oben, zerrten ihm ungestüm das Hemd über den Kopf, hielten sich erst gar nicht mit den lästigen Knöpfen auf. Als Harry ihm erneut in den Hals biss, konnte und wollte er ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten.

Seine Hände glitten an Harrys Rücken hinab, schlossen sich um dessen wohlgeformtes Hinterteil. Im nächsten Moment sanken sie in die weichen Laken seines Bettes. Diesmal war es Harry, der die schweren grünen Vorhänge des Bettes mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes schloss.

Draco suchte Harrys Lippen, knabberte betont langsam daran, um sich selbst eine kleine Atempause zu verschaffen. Er genoss die erstickten Laute Harrys, als er nun langsam einen Hemdknopf nach dem anderen öffnete. Seine Hände liebkosten jeden Zentimeter der freigelegten Haut während seine Zunge dessen bebende Lippen nachfuhr, wohl wissend, dass er Harry damit fast wahnsinnig machte.

Dieser krallte seine Hände abwechselnd in die Laken und in sein Haar, wand sich unter seiner frechen Zunge, die nun feuchte Spuren über die nackte Haut zog. Harry stöhnte, wand sich bei jeder neuen Berührung. Draco genoss die unglaubliche Leidenschaft, die ihn noch immer mehr als nur erstaunte. Seine Zunge glitt sanft in Harrys Bauchnabel, ein gequältes Wimmern war die Antwort.

Harrys Hemd fand zuerst den Weg auf den Boden, ihm folgten die Hosen und zuletzt die Unterwäsche. Vorsichtig ließ Draco sich auf Harry gleiten, ächzte atemlos, als er die nackte Haut an seiner spürte. Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, seine Hüfte und dann war Harry plötzlich über ihm.

Mit geröteten Wangen und verhangenen grünen Augen bot er einen unverschämt sündigen Anblick. Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich zusammen und ließ ihn gleichzeitig lächeln. Harry grinste ebenfalls, die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm in unordentlichen Strähnen in die Stirn, verliehen ihm ein beinah verwegenes Aussehen.

„Los! Sag es!" flüsterte Harry nun heiser.

„Was?" brachte er irritiert heraus.

„Dass du mich vermisst hast!"

Ein ungläubiges Lächeln huschte über Dracos Lippen. Dieser Kerl war einfach unglaublich.

„Ich soll WAS sagen?" Harry senkte den Kopf, biss ihn in den Hals und irgendwo in seinem Magen explodierte etwas großes, hinterließ ein prickelndes Gefühl auf jedem Zentimeter seiner Haut.

„Sag es!" knurrte Harry.

„Soll ich dich anlügen?" Auf Harrys Hand, die sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr schüchtern auf seine pralle Erregung legte, war er nicht gefasst.

‚_Meine.Güte.'_

„Also?"

„Was…sollte….ich….sagen?" keuchte er abgehackt.

Harrys Hand schloss sich nun sehr sanft und sehr fordernd um ihn. Sein kehliges Stöhnen ließ Harry leise lachen.

„Sag.es.Draco!"

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, funkelte Harry herausfordernd an.

„Du willst es nicht anders, oder?" Harrys raue, dunkle Stimme ließ ihn vor Erregung zittern. Dieser hatte endgültig Gefallen an dem süßen Spiel gefunden, verstärkte langsam seinen Griff, fuhr mit dem Daumen spielerisch über die Spitze der Eichel.

„Oh, Harry!" brachte er atemlos heraus.

„Jaaah, Draco?" schnurrte Harry unschuldig.

„Ohh … Okay…ich…hmmm…du….ach shit, hör… bloss… nicht… auf!"

Draco musste selbst lachen. Sein Sprachzentrum stand also schon mit gepackten Koffern bereit und wollte sich verabschieden.

„Was ist los mit dir, Draco?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sein Name klang so anders, wenn Harry ihn flüsterte.

„Du wirkst etwas… unkonzentriert." Harrys Hand umfasste ihn fester. Draco atmete geräuschvoll ein und warf seinem Folterer einen bösen Blick aus halbgeschlossenen Augen zu.

„Was passiert wohl erst, wenn ich das hier mache...?"

Eine warme feuchte Zunge umspielte seinen Bauchnabel, glitt neckend hinein. Draco schluckte trocken.

Drei Wochen allein auf Malfoy Manor, gar nicht gut für die Selbstbeherrschung!

In prickelnden Kreisen wanderte die Zunge tiefer. Nun riss er fassungslos die Augen auf, versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

‚_Harry wird doch nicht..? Nnnnggh! Und wie er wird!'_

Draco sackte zurück in die Kissen, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte angestrengt sich Greg Goyle in der Unterwäsche seiner Mutter vorzustellen. Oder diesen großen haarigen Wildhüter in Strapsen….meinetwegen tote Fische…denk an was anderes Malfoy! Jehetzt!

Ein paar weiche Lippen lösten die Hand ab, umschlossen ihn feucht und unglaublich sanft.

Harry saugte, ganz leicht nur, wollte sich an das neue Gefühl gewöhnen. Er strich mit der Zunge über die samtige Spitze. Draco begann zu zappeln.

_Hmm, gar nicht schlecht! Glatt, warm_…er strich mit den Zähnen darüber, _weich_ _und doch irgendwie fest…_ Überrascht blinzelte er, als zwei Hände hektisch seinen Kopf nach oben zogen.

„Lass … das…!" hauchte Draco zittrig, bevor er ihn küsste.

„Entschuldige ich… hab ich was falsch gemacht? Also.. ich hab ja vorher noch nie…" Seine Wangen brannten als Draco leise lachte.

„Nein, du hast überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht."

„Aber…"

„Ich möchte das nur noch nicht so schnell beenden."

„Hm? Ich…"

Draco lächelte ihn beinah zärtlich an, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine geschwollenen Lippen.

„Harry, noch eine Sekunde länger und ich…." Harry senkte verlegen den Blick als er endlich begriff, was Draco sagen wollte. Dracos Lippen ließen ihn in der nächsten Sekunde seine Verlegenheit vergessen, sein Kopf wanderte in den Nacken und seine Finger fanden wie von selbst ihren Weg zu Dracos weißblonden Haaren. Himmel, er liebte es, sich diese seidigen Haare durch die Finger gleiten zu lassen. So weich, so zart, so…. Harry keuchte. Nun war er es, der die Augen aufriss. Fassungslos beobachtete er Dracos blonden Schopf in seinem Schoß.

Amüsiert ließ Draco seine Zunge über das samtige Stück Haut in seinen Händen wandern, registrierte zufrieden wie Harrys Hände in seinem Haar anfingen deutlich zu zittern. Wie einfach es war, Gryffindors Goldjungen zu Wachs werden zu lassen. Nur ein bisschen saugen…. Harry stöhnte heiser auf… oder hier und da ein bisschen knabbern… Das Zittern der Hände in seinem Haar ging auf den restlichen Körper über.

Diesmal war es Harry, der Dracos Gesicht eilig nach oben zog, ungeduldig dessen Lippen mit dem Mund verschloss. Dass er vergessen hatte Dracos Hände ebenfalls mit nach oben zu ziehen, verdeutlichte ihm dieser gerade recht eindrucksvoll.

Harry stöhnte gegen Dracos Lippen. Normalerweise wäre es ihm bestimmt peinlich, wie sehr er sich gehen ließ… allerdings nicht peinlich genug um aufzuhören. Draco lachte, küsste sich viel zu langsam seinen Hals hinunter.

„Du wirkst etwas…. unkonzentriert, Harry." flüsterte er jetzt neckend an seinem Hals. Harry grinste und tat etwas, was seine Wangen noch Tage später zum Glühen brachte. Mit festem Griff drehte er Draco auf den Rücken, war über ihm und ließ sich langsam auf ihn gleiten, bevor dieser überhaupt reagieren konnte.

Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken, ignorierte den leichten Schmerz und schloss unendlich langsam die letzte Distanz zwischen Ihnen. Draco unter ihm keuchte erschrocken auf, brachte aber keinen zusammenhängenden Satz mehr heraus, als er nun begann sich zu bewegen.

Vorsichtig zuerst, die Hände auf Dracos Brust gestützt, darum bemüht sich nicht einfach fallenzulassen, hob er das Becken. Draco krallte seine Hände in die Laken und starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Harry lächelte, berührte Dracos geöffnete Lippen mit den Fingern. Dracos leises Stöhnen fühlte er mehr an den Fingerspitzen als er es hörte, doch es genügte um auch das letzte bisschen Zurückhaltung hinwegzufegen. Himmel, genau hiervon hatte er doch die letzten Wochen geträumt. Jede verfluchte einsame Nacht! Er schloss die Augen, stütze seine Hände auf Dracos Schenkeln ab und vergaß vorübergehend mal seinen Anstand.

Draco hatte keine Chance mehr auf eine rationale Reaktion. Harry umschloss ihn eng und heiß, schickte ihn mit jedem Stoß durch seine ganz persönliche Hölle aus brennender Lust und zurück. Die Hände auf seinen Schenkeln abgestützt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt präsentierte er ihm eine verdammte Zügellosigkeit, gegen die er sich nicht wehren konnte.

War Harry ihm beim ersten Mal schon erstaunlich hemmungslos vorgekommen, so sprengte er heute sämtliche Vorstellungen. Harrys Stöhnen ging in kleine Lustschreie über, zuerst leise, mit jeder neuen Bewegung lauter werdend, bis sie von den Wänden des leeren Schlafsaales zurückgeworfen wurden.

Erneut musste Draco erstaunt feststellen, wie faszinierend und wunderschön es war, einen Harry Potter einmal völlig ohne Maske und Fesseln zu sehen. Die Zeit wurde zu einer dickflüssigen Masse, ermöglichte es Draco winzige Details zu erkennen, zu genießen, denen er noch niemals Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Unter der weichen Haut an Harrys Hals konnte er deutlich seinen schnellen Herzschlag pulsieren sehen. Harrys Lippen zitterten bei jedem raschen Atemzug, bei jedem dieser erregenden kleinen Schreie kräuselte sich die Haut an seiner Stirn und seine Lider flatterten schon fast hektisch.

Dracos Hände erkundeten Harrys bebenden Körper, schickten vibrierende Wellen der Lust durch seine Nervenbahnen direkt in seine Leisten. War ihre erste Nacht von erstaunlich langer Zurückhaltung erfüllt gewesen, was Draco mehr als alles andere genossen hatte, heute verlor sich dieser Vorsatz sobald seine Finger sich um Harrys pralles Glied geschlossen hatten. So heiß und fest… wie von selbst fand seine Hand in den schnellen Rhythmus von Harrys Bewegungen. Harry schrie auf, keuchte heiser seinen Namen, ritt ihn nur noch wilder, noch hemmungsloser.

Und die Zeit kehrte in ihre alte Schnelligkeit zurück. Und mit ihr kamen die Empfindungen. Draco blieb einige Sekunden buchstäblich die Luft weg, so schnell und hart kam Harry unter seinen Händen. Grelle Lichtblitze schossen durch sein Blickfeld, Harrys Schreie und die unglaubliche Hitze, mit der er ihn umschloss taten ihr Übriges, ließen ihn mit ungeahnter Wucht explodieren.

Snape starrte Dumbledores Apparatur auf seinem Schreibtisch mit dem Ausdruck tiefsten Entsetzens an. Fassungslos, mit offenem Mund, konnte und vor allen Dingen wollte, sein Gehirn nicht verstehen, welche Signale seine Augen ihm da sandten! Der goldene Löwe und die silberne Schlange … nun ja… offensichtlich… also, sie machten…. WAS IN VOLDEMORTS NAMEN TATEN DIE DA?

Snape stürmte mit aufbauschendem Umhang aus den Kerkern in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. DAS ging nun wirklich entschieden zu weit! Dumbledore konnte nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er sich solche…. Also…. Himmel, die Streitereien waren ihm mit einemmal wirklich lieber! Zum wiederholten Male, fragte er sich, was er denn schon getan hatte um DAS zu verdienen?

Gut, hier und da ein paar Muggel, Schlammblüter, Squibs und hilflose Hexen gequält… hunderte von Herzen gebrochen… aber dafür war er doch nun wahrlich schon gestraft genug.

Immerhin ertrug er diese vorlauten unerträglich gerechten Gryffindors nun schon seit Jahren. Aber Dumbledores Apparatur hatte heute definitiv den Bock geschossen! Merlin, selbst die Todessertreffen waren nur halb so versaut….

Tbc…

Read and Review please!


	11. Chap10 Cold breathe of the truth

Bin mal wieder stolz wie ein Schneekönig über so viele liebe Reviews strahlt mit Sonne um die Wette! Macht weiter so aus Dankbarkeit eine Runde virtuelles Eis verteilt!

Mein besonderer Dank geht diesmal an: **Amunet**, **la-Juliet **– tja, da ich ja kein Kerl bin, kann ich mit praktischen Erfahrungen, ob diese Stellung auch im wirklichen Leben funktioniert leider nicht dienen – lach! **Little Whisper** – wow, danke, für die vieeelen lieben Kommis!

**Silbernewolfsfrau**, **Soma Belenus**, **Zissy**, **burningangel84** und **Schu12**!

Auf geht's zur bitteren Realität in Hogwarts – seufz:

Eure Cassie

10 Cold breathe of the truth – Der kalte Atem der Wahrheit

Den nächsten zusammenhängenden Gedanken konnte Draco erst fassen, als er irgendwann die Augen wieder aufschlug und feststellte, dass sein Gesicht in einem unordentlichen Haufen schwarzer Haare vergraben war. Hmmm, er musste eingeschlafen sein…. Das Licht im Zimmer hatte sich verändert, war dämmrig geworden.

Vorsichtig reckte er sich, zog Harry neben sich ein bisschen näher und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder an dessen Hals. Harry brummelte leise.

Was war nun eigentlich schon wieder schiefgelaufen? Es war definitiv nicht geplant gewesen, dass Harry abermals in seinem Bett lag. Und noch viel weniger war es geplant, dass er genau in diesem Moment das erste Mal das Gefühl hatte irgendwo wirklich zuhause zu sein.

Draco schloss gequält die Augen, atmete tief den Geruch von Harrys warmer Haut ein. Er wusste, dass es falsch war. Natürlich war es falsch, was auch sonst? Sein Vater würde ihn zweifellos ungespitzt in den Boden rammen, sollte er jemals hiervon Wind bekommen. Und leider wusste Draco nur zu gut, dass die Winde in Hogwarts Ohren hatten!

Eigentlich hatte er Potter doch nur klarmachen wollen, dass es eine einmalige Sache war… aber irgendwie… war ihm die Situation abermals entglitten und jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr auf einen vergammelten Ausnüchterungstrank schieben!

Die ganzen Ferien hatte er gebraucht, um sich einzureden, dass seine Reaktion auf Harry nur am Alkohol gelegen hatte. Drei lange Wochen hatte er sich Nacht für Nacht eingeredet, dass er Potter weiterhin hasste und den Tag kaum erwarten konnte, an dem Voldemort ihn endlich zur Strecke brachte.

Leider musste er sich jetzt eingestehen, dass er sich selbst wohl nicht mehr belügen konnte. Gut, dass er einen Tag früher nach Hogwarts gekommen war, zum ersten Mal überhaupt, hatte er noch auf Zabini schieben können… doch die Tatsache, dass Harry nur einige Sekunden gebraucht hatte, um seine Maske zu zerbröseln, daran war Blaise wohl nicht schuld. Auch wenn es einfacher gewesen wäre…

Harry murrte abermals und Draco musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Er würde vielleicht nachher wieder einen Rollkragenpulli tragen müssen, aber Harry würde seine plötzliche Heiserkeit erklären müssen…

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur da, genossen die fast schon vertraute Wärme und die noch immer ungewohnte Nähe. Draco spürte, dass er bald einschlafen würde und genauso wusste er, dass er Harry wegschicken sollte… dennoch tat er es nicht. Harry rutschte weiter in den Laken hinunter, drehte sich um, schlang den Arm um seine Taille und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken.

„Ich warne dich, mir gehen langsam die Rollkragenpullis aus." neckte Draco leise. Harry lachte unverschämt und küsste sich provozierend langsam seinen Hals hinunter. Dracos Grinsen vertiefte sich zu einem echten Lächeln, als er sich nun in Harrys Umarmung lehnte.

Unbestimmte Zeit später lag Harrys Kopf auf seiner sich rasch hebenden und senkenden Brust. „Sorry, ich werd' dir nen Pulli zu Weihnachten schenken…" brachte Harry noch immer etwas atemlos heraus.

„Oh ja bitte, genauso einen modischen wie das Wiesel sie immer trägt…"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"

„Bring mich doch dazu!"

„Merlin, sag mir nicht, dass du schon wieder kannst!"

„Das ist einer der Vorzüge der Reinblüter, Potter!"

Harry hob den Kopf und schaute einem dreckig grinsenden Draco ins Gesicht. Noch immer glühten seine Wangen.

„Ach, alle Reinblüter sind mit solchen Fähigkeiten im Bett gesegnet? Gut, das zu wissen!"

Draco sorgte mit einer schnellen Bewegung dafür, dass Harry wieder unter ihm zu liegen kam. „Nein, nicht alle! Nur die Reinblüter, die zufällig auch noch Malfoy heißen!" Er zupfte spielerisch an der weichen Haut in Harrys Nacken.

Ein wollüstiger Schauer rieselte Harry über den Rücken. „Dein Vater also auch?"

„Potter, wenn ich über irgendjemanden jetzt nicht reden will, dann ist das mein Vater!" aus Dracos Stimme war die Neckerei verschwunden. Unvermittelt schauten Harry zwei ernste graue Augen an. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…" Draco unterbrach ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss. Harry spürte ihn plötzlich gegen seine Lippen lächeln. Irritiert blinzelte er und brachte gerade soviel Abstand zwischen ihre Gesichter, dass er Draco ansehen konnte.

„Andererseits, Potter, waren ebendiese Fähigkeiten natürlich der einzige Grund, warum meine Mutter ihn überhaupt geheiratet hat…"

„Aaaah, also doch die Gene?"

Dracos Lächeln stahl sich zurück in seine Augen, er nickte und schien entschlossen zu sein, dass auch Harry mal einen Rollkragenpulli ausprobieren sollte. Harry kicherte leise, als Draco an seinem Hals saugte.

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen legte sich auf Harrys Züge, bevor er Draco abermals zwang ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Also, nur damit ich das richtig verstehe! Nur Reinblüter, die Malfoy heißen haben diese besonderen liebhaberischen Fähigkeiten."

„Hmhm…" machte Draco abwesend.

„Und sie werden vererbt?"

„Hmhm…"

„Also, dann ist Lucius ja quasi noch besser als…"

„POTTER!" knurrte Draco böse. Eilig schlang Harry die Arme um Dracos Nacken. Ebenso eilig sorgte er mit einigen leidenschaftlichen Küssen dafür, dass Draco seinen Ärger vergaß.

Eine weitere unbestimmte Zeitspanne, welche mit leisem Keuchen, geflüsterten Wortfetzen und ungehemmten Lustschreien erfüllt war, verflog.

„ZABIIINNNIII!" Theodore Nott sauste in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit die Treppen hinunter und stürzte sich auf einen verdatterten Blaise, der neben Ginny auf dem Sofa hockte und nun geschockt die Augen aufriss.

„Wa… Was…? Was immer auch passiert ist, ich war es nicht! Ich war die ganze Zeit hier mit Ginny!"

„Schnell! Verhex mich! Los doch, mach schon!"

„WAS?"

„Einen Vergessenszauber! Schnell, bevor ich… uaaargl!" Theodore verdrehte entsetzt die Augen und Blaise bekam es langsam aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun.

„Theo, was ist denn los mit dir?"

Theodore beachtete ihn nicht weiter, stürzte sich stattdessen auf eine nicht minder verwirrte Ginny.

„WEASLEY! Tu was! Du wolltest dich bestimmt schon immer mal an einem Slytherin rächen! TU ES JETZT!"

Sowohl Ginny als auch Blaise waren viel zu verblüfft über Theodores seltsames Verhalten, als dass sie hätten reagieren können. Schließlich schnappte sich Theo Ginnys Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf seinen Kopf und murmelte ein leises „Amnesia minora!"

Er blinzelte verwirrt. „Blaise? Wieselmädchen? Was ist, wieso seht ihr mich so komisch an?" Blaise schüttelte noch immer irritiert den Kopf. Ginny konnte noch nicht mal über den ätzenden Spitznamen wütend sein, so durcheinander war sie.

„So langsam machen mir die Zustände in Slytherin wirklich Angst." bemerkte Blaise trocken und beobachtete kritisch, wie Theodore Ginny mit einem seligen Lächeln den Zauberstab zurückgab. Zufrieden ließ Theodore sich ebenfalls auf dem Sofa nieder. „Ist heute nicht ein schöner Abend?" summte Theodore vor sich hin…

„Wir sollten gehen, die werden uns beim Abendessen vermissen…" meinte Draco, nachdem er sein Atem wieder in geregelten Bahnen lief. Genüsslich reckte er sich. „Außerdem hab ich Hunger!"

„Is' mir egal…" murmelte Harry schläfrig, zog die Decke noch etwas enger um sich und Draco damit näher an sich heran.

„Merlin, Potter, du hattest doch drei Wochen Zeit zum Pennen!" Draco schälte sich langsam aus den Laken.

„Hab ja nicht schlafen können…" wisperte Harry leise.

„Was?" Draco hielt mit dem Hemd in der Hand inne und starrte Harry verwundert an.

„Ach, nichts… schon gut…." Harry räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Warum willst du eigentlich nie nach Hause…?" versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken. Einen Augenblick starrte Draco ihn nur überrascht an.

„WAS?" Er stieß dieses eine winzige Wort so wütend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, dass es wie ein gutturales Zischen klang.

Harry blickte ihn ernst an. „Warum willst du nie nach Hause?" wiederholte er leise.

„Wie zum Henker kommst du darauf, Potter?"

„Hab so was gehört…."

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an! Du bist verdammt noch mal nicht mein Freund, Potter! Wir haben hier nur ein bisschen Spaß miteinander, mehr nicht! Was soll dieses dämliche Gequatsche…also…"

Harry's Herz sank einige Zentimeter in seiner Brust hinab. Draco zischte ihn noch immer wütend an und Harry fühlte sich vor den Kopf geschlagen. Er beobachtete Draco stumm, wie dieser sich schnell anzog. Gerade als er dachte, endlich einen Schritt hinter diese eisige Fassade getan zu haben zog Draco die Mauern wieder hoch, höher als jemals zuvor.

„Was ist? Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen? Ich habe gesagt, ich habe Hunger." schnauzte Draco nach einem Blick auf Harry, der noch immer reglos in seinem zerwühlten Bett lag. Harry wich Dracos Blick aus und suchte seine Klamotten zusammen. Hätte er doch nur den Mund gehalten! Andererseits hatte er einfach nur ein wenig mehr über Draco erfahren wollen. War das wirklich so verkehrt?

Einige Minuten später durchquerten sie schweigend den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Ebenso schweigend kletterten sie wieder in den Flur hinaus.

Einen fassungslosen Blaise, eine nicht minder überraschte Ginny und einen viel zu fröhlichen Theodore, die noch auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin hockten, sahen sie nicht.

Blaise starrte auf den sich schließenden Eingang und bekam den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Ginny hob geistesabwesend eine Hand und klappte den Kiefer ihres Freundes zu, bevor er noch ernsthaft anfing ihr auf den Umhang zu sabbern.

„Ich brauche eine Brille… dringend…" Blaise rieb sich hektisch die Augen. „Ich habe grade Draco mit Potter aus dem Schlafsaal kommen sehen… Draco war nüchtern! Und er hatte einen Rollkragenpullover an!" Jetzt klang Blaise fast etwas hysterisch. „Draco hasst Rollkragenpullover! Er hasst sie wirklich, Ginny!"

Ginny blieb eine Antwort schuldig, tätschelte ihrem kurz vor einem psychologischen Notfall stehenden Freund nur nachsichtig das Knie.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das jetzt wirklich wissen will, aber, was denkst du, hat Theo da oben gesehen, Gin?" Blaise hatte nach einer halben Minute Hyperventilierens anscheinend wieder unter Kontrolle. Nun musterte er Theodore, der noch immer summend seine Fingernägel betrachtete. Der Vergessenszauber war eventuell doch einen Tick zu stark gewesen?

„Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob du das wirklich wissen willst, Blaise."

„He, ich bin's, ich will immer alles wissen!" Er grinste, betrachtete Theo ein weiteres Mal und das Grinsen wurde etwas schief. „ Obwohl… manchmal ist zuviel Neugier auch nicht gut…"

Ginny wirkte nachdenklich, als sie antwortete. „Eigentlich sollte es mich ja freuen, dass Theo offensichtlich etwas gesehen hat, was selbst dieses voyeuristische Exemplar eines Slytherins so geschockt hat…"

„Du meinst, Draco und Potter? Tatsächlich?"

„Komm schon, Blaise, was denkst du, was die beiden im Schlafsaal gemacht haben? Schokofroschkarten getauscht?"

„Eine Pyjama-Party?" schlug Blaise halbherzig vor.

„Ja, aber ohne Pyjamas, wenn du mich fragst." antwortete Ginny ungerührt. Blaise schluckte nur trocken. Theo sprang unvermittelt auf die Beine, zerrte Ginny auf die Füße und drehte wilde Pirouetten mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„So ein Taaaag, so wunderschööön wie heuuuute…. Soooo ein Taaag…."

Ginny kreischte begeistert, während sie herumgeschwenkt wurde.

„Bei Merlins Barthaaren, wo soll das nur hinführen?" murmelte Blaise vor sich hin.

Das fragte sich Severus Snape wohl ebenfalls zum millionsten Mal an diesem Tag. Kaum war Malfoy wieder im Schloss veranstaltete diese unselige Apparatur schon wieder Dinge, die selbst einem erfahrenem Todesser wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben. Und – meine Güte – wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Löwe derartig gelenkig ist?

Dumbledore, dieser tattrige Perversling konnte sein Entsetzen noch nicht mal verstehen! Nur still in sich hineingelächelt hatte der alte Zausel und gemeint, dass er doch ein bisschen Verständnis für die Jugend aufbringen sollte. Diesem Satz war ein weiterer Bartwackler gefolgt. Snape hatte sich nur schwer beherrschen können, sobald ihm der Gedanke kam, wie amüsant es zweifellos wäre, Dumbledore das wirre Gestrüpp mit einem Muggelrasenmäher aus dem Gesicht zu pflügen!

Snape schnaubte abermals entrüstet. Oh, er hatte Verständnis für die Jugend, zweifellos! Schließlich hatte er auch nichts dagegen, wenn in seinen heiligen Kerkern orgienmäßige Parties abgehalten wurden. Was ihn wirklich störte waren Malfoy und POTTER! Allein bei dem Gedanken stellten sich bei Snape Haare an Stellen auf, die lange kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen hatten.

Snape ergab sich in den deprimierenden Gedanken, wie bei allen schwarzen Hexen er Lucius erklären sollte, warum er DAS nicht verhindert hatte. Die Apparatur erwachte abermals zum Leben und Snape warf genervt seinen Umhang über die beiden sexbesessenen Figuren. In bösartigster Laune machte er sich auf die Suche nach einigen Schülern, an denen er sein Mütchen kühlen könnte. Snape hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mal wieder ein paar Strafarbeiten zu verteilen!

Einige Zeit später fand Harry sich auf dem Weg in die große Halle wieder. Eigentlich hatte er ja nicht zum Abendessen gehen wollen. So stand er nun einige ziemlich lange Sekunden vor den Toren zur großen Halle, die Hand schon auf dem dunklen Holz, fand aber nicht die Kraft die Türen zu öffnen. Wie sollte er Draco jetzt noch gegenübertreten? Er wand sich um.

„Hey Harry." Ginny kam ihm entgegen.

„Hi Ginny, ich wollte gerade wieder…" weiter kam er nicht, da Ginny ihn kommentarlos untergehakt hatte und forsch die schweren Holztüren aufstieß.

Auf ihrem Weg durch die große Halle betrachtete Harry mit äußerstem Interesse seine Schuhspitzen. Er sollte seine Schuhe mal wieder putzen. Am besten gleich…?

„Vergiss es!" erriet Ginny seine Gedanken und der Griff um seinen Arm wurde fester. Ron war nirgends zu sehen.

Widerwillig ließ er sich neben Ginny nieder und vermied es angestrengt auch nur seinen Kopf zu heben. Man hätte meinen können, seine Nasenspitze wäre mit der Tischplatte verwachsen. So kam es dann auch, dass er sich Sekunden später, nachdem Prof. Dumbledore das Essen eröffnet hatte, mit der Nase in seiner Suppe wiederfand. Irgendwo rechts neben ihm kicherten einige Drittklässler.

„Bring mich um, Ginny." nuschelte er undeutlich, während er sich die Nase an seinem Umhang trocken wischte.

Eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Stattdessen wurde plötzlich ein weiterer Teller neben ihm abgestellt und Blaise ließ sich unbekümmert fallen. „Hi Schatz, hallo Harry."

Harry schluckte.

Na ganz toll, der Abend wurde ja immer besser. Ironischerweise war es diesmal nicht Harry, auf den sich die Aufmerksamkeit der anwesenden Schüler richtete, sondern Blaise. Ein Slytherin, der sich freiwillig an den Gryffindortisch setzte! Das konnte nur eins bedeuten! Die Apokalypse nahm ihren Anfang!

Mit ähnlichen Gedanken dürfte sich auch ein schwarzhaariger Zaubertranklehrer befasst haben. Missgelaunt betrat Snape die Halle und ließ sich noch missgelaunter am Lehrertisch nieder. Sein erster Blick fiel auf Prof. Dumbledore, dessen Bart zufrieden zuckte und ein offensichtliches Grinsen hinter den grauen Strähnen verbarg.

Snape Laune passierte in Rekordzeit den Gefrierpunkt. Wenn der alte Kauz so zufrieden war, konnte das nur mit Potter... sein Blick schoss zum Gryffindortisch.

In der nächsten Sekunde war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Welt untergehen würde und der Himmel ihm jeden Moment auf das intelligente Haupt stürzen würde.

Da saß ein SLYTHERIN am Tisch der GRYFFINDORS! Snape knirschte vernehmlich mit den Zähnen, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick von Prof. Trewlaney einbrachte, neben der er seit neuestem das Pech hatte sitzen zu dürfen.

„Irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Professor?" säuselte Sibyll neben ihm auch schon in ihrer rauchigsten aller Stimmen.

„Phantastisch, ganz phantastisch!" presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Oh, das ist wundervoll, nicht wahr, Professor? Morgen kommen all unsere lieben Schüler endlich wieder…"

Snape starrte die verhuschte Professorin neben sich mit wachsendem Grauen an. Bei Salazars spitzer Zunge, was ging ihm dieser Singsang auf den Geist. Hätte Snape es nicht besser gewusst… man könnte glatt denken… nein, das würde selbst er nicht wagen… oooohhh…dieser…elende … harmoniesüchtige … alte … verschrumpelte… DUMBLEDORE!

Besagter warf ihm gerade einen seiner unauffälligen Blicke zu und wieder wackelte der lange Barte unter einem Lächeln. „Du bist ein zutiefst gestörter alter Mann, Albus Dumbledore!" knurrte Snape bösartig. Dumbledore quittierte seine Bemerkung mit einem weiteren Bartwackeln.

Sibyll legte ihm vertraulich die Hand auf den Arm und erkundigte sich besorgt, ob er gerade irgendwelche Todesomen gesehen hätte.

„Oh ja und sie werden jede Sekunde deutlicher!" herrschte er Sibyll an. Deren Stirn legte sich in besorgte Falten. Nun griff sie auch noch nach seiner Hand um darin nach seiner Todesursache zu forschen.

Snape verspürte zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben den Drang hysterisch loszukichern und nur das wachsende Entsetzen über Sibylls Annäherungen verhinderten, dass er sich diese Blöße gab.

Was hatte Voldemort sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, ausgerechnet diese gruselige Glasperlenkettenfetischistin als ungefährlich einzustufen und am Leben zu lassen? Nicht mal auf die dunklen Lords konnte man sich noch verlassen! Sibyll Trewlaney erschien Severus Snape mit einem Mal gefährlicher, als eine Horde Todesser auf Freigang! Was sollte bloß dieses gierige Glitzern in ihren Augen bedeuten.

Snape hatte Angst. Wirkliche, echte, unverfälschte Angst!

Während am Gryffindortisch also Blaise gerade versuchte, Harry in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, dachte Severus Snape eingehend darüber nach, warum er eigentlich den Todessern abgeschworen hatte. Schlimmer war deren Folter nun wirklich auch nicht… Eventuell sollte er Albus Dumbledore mal an die Wirkungsweise des Cruciatus erinnern, offensichtlich waren bei dem alten Kauz einige Gehirnwindungen zugewuchert!

Blaise wirkte fast erleichtert, als Draco in die Halle trat. Auch wenn ein einziger Blick genügte um zu sehen, dass seine Laune bestenfalls als mörderisch zu bezeichnen war.

„Hey Draco!" rief er und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Komm her und setz dich zu uns!"

Harry keuchte entsetzt auf und starrte Blaise an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Auch Ginny warf ihrem Freund einen überraschten Blick zu, grinste dann aber Harry an. Harry wurde übel.

„Danke, mir ist der Appetit vergangen!" stieß Draco verächtlich aus, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte wütend davon. Nun war Harry wirklich schlecht. Demonstrativ ließ er die Gabel fallen und schob seinen Teller von sich.

Ginny musterte ihn mit einemmal irgendwie besorgt, kannte ihn aber gut genug um sich jeglichen Kommentar zu verkneifen.

Harry stand ebenfalls auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stapfte er davon.

„Merlin, Ginny, ich glaube, du hast tatsächlich Recht." hörte er im Hinausgehen Blaise sagen. Ginnys Antwort bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Traurig, mit den Händen in den Taschen vergraben, machte er sich auf den Weg zum See. Was hatte er denn auch erwartet? Wieso konnte er nicht endlich einsehen, dass Draco in ihm wirklich nichts sah, außer einem gelegentlichen Zeitvertreib? So nett er bei ihren Schäferstündchen auch zu ihm zu sein schien, so eiskalt war er danach.

Deprimiert ließ Harry sich am Ufer des Sees nieder und starrte auf das dunkle Wasser. Der Wind kräuselte die glänzende Oberfläche, schickte kleine Wellen ans Ufer, die sich leise plätschernd zu Harrys Füßen brachen. Gelegentlich sauste ein Vogel über die Wasseroberfläche, tauchte kurz hinein und kam mit einem silbrig glänzenden Fisch im Schnabel wieder hervor. Der Riesenkrake versuchte ein paar Mal vergeblich einen der Vögel mit seinen langen Fangarmen zu schnappen. Irgendwann gab er wohl die Hoffnung auf eine gefiederte Zwischenmahlzeit auf und zog träge kraulend seine Kreise im See. Der Mond ging auf, zog stumm seine Kreise am Firmament und versank wieder hinter dem Horizont. Hinter demselben Horizont stieg ein gelber Feuerball langsam empor. Die ersten Vogelstimmen des Morgens stimmten zum Schichtwechsel mit den Geschöpfen der Nacht an, die sich müde in ihre Verstecke zurückzogen.

Von alledem sah und hörte Harry nichts. Er saß am Ufer, die Beine verschränkt und starrte auf seine Hände, die abwesend kleine Grashalme zerpflückten. Stunde um Stunde um Stunde.

Irgendwann tauchte Ginny neben ihm auf. Ihre Hand legte sich leicht auf seine Schulter. „Harry, komm rein, es ist Zeit zum Frühstücken und die anderen werden jeden Moment zurückkommen. Hermine wäre bestimmt enttäuscht, wenn du sie nicht begrüßt."

Zur Antwort erklang Harrys 765342. Seufzer. Ginny ging neben ihm in die Hocke und zog ihn etwas ungeschickt in die Arme.

„Shit." nuschelte Harry nach einer Weile undeutlich, nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich fahrig über die Augen.

„So schlimm?" erkundigte Ginny sich vorsichtig.

Harry nickte nur, denn seiner Stimme traute er nicht. Ginnys Umarmung wurde fester. So hockten sie eine Weile nebeneinander bis Ginny ihm liebevoll durch das zerwühlte Haar strich. „Weißt du, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so hoffnungslos…"

„NEIN!" Harry bereute seinen Schrei, als Ginny erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Nein, ich will das nicht hören, okay, Gin? Es ist auch so schon schwer genug, versuch bitte nicht mich zu trösten indem du mir Hoffnung machst, die nicht das ist."

„Okay."

Was hätte sie auch sonst sagen sollen? Sie zog Harry ungelenk auf die Beine. Hand in Hand gingen sie zum Schloss zurück.

Harry hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass es schon so spät war. Die große Halle war mittlerweile merklich gefüllt. Die ersten Schüler trudelten langsam aus den Ferien ein und ein geschäftiger Lärm hing wie eine Glocke über den Haustischen.

Überall waren die Schüler dabei, mit ihren Weihnachtsgeschenken anzugeben und sich dabei zu übertrumpfen wer nun die interessanteren Ferien gehabt hatte. Harry war einfach nur dankbar darüber, dass er sich relativ unbehelligt an seinen Platz schleichen konnte.

Müde ließ er sich neben Ron fallen, vermied mal wieder jeden Blick an den Slytherintisch und doch wusste er, dass Draco einen Rollkragen trug und ihn mit Blicken förmlich aufspießte. Harry war zu müde um noch irgendetwas außer Erschöpfung zu empfinden. Noch eine Tatsache, für die er dankbar war.

Selbst Ron war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt aufgeregt zu sein, als dass ihm aufgefallen wäre, wie übernächtigt und leichenblass Harry aussah. Nur Ginny schob ihm fürsorglich einen Becher heißen Kakao hin. Das war der Moment, an dem Harry bewusst wurde, wie sehr er fror.

Aber das Schlimmste war nicht die Kälte seiner Glieder, das Schlimmste war die Kälte in seinem Herzen und dagegen half auch eine Tasse Kakao nicht.

Das erste, was Hermine sah, als sie die große Halle betrat, war ein berollkragenpulloverter Draco Malfoy. Das Zweite war ein Harry Potter, der aussah, als hätte er es gerade mit sämtlichen Voldemorts der Geschichte aufgenommen. Und verloren…

Harry so fertig zu sehen und genau zu wissen, dass mal wieder Malfoy daran schuld war machte sie wütend. Malfoy schien tatsächlich genau die Wunderwaffe gefunden zu haben um Harry klein zu kriegen. Sich selbst.

Sie war so in diverse widerliche Rachepläne gegen Malfoy versunken, dass sie glatt an Ron vorbeilief. Der stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen und gespitzten Lippen etwas belämmert in der Gegend herum.

Hermine setze sich nun neben Harry und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Harry?" Harry stöhnte innerlich. Hermine hatte tatsächlich ganze 20 Sekunden gebraucht, um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

„Aha." sagte Hermine nur und Harry wurde knallrot, eigentlich wurde er zum Muggelfeuermelder, noch einen Rotton mehr und er könnte als Beleuchtung in zweifelhaften Etablissements jobben (Dulux EL 900 Watt Puffleuchte).

Urplötzlich gellte ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die große Halle. Einige Schüler fegte es vor Schreck buchstäblich von ihren Bänken.

Parvati hopste einem überraschten Seamus auf den Arm. Selbiger konnte von Glück reden, dass Pansy noch nicht anwesend war.

Selbst Prof. Dumbledore fuhr so erschrocken zusammen, dass er Prof. McGonagall versehentlich seinen Kürbissaft über die Frisur kippte. Sanft vor sich hin tröpfelnd und mit säuerlicher Miene verließ Gryffindors Hauslehrerin die Halle.

Irritierte Blicke suchten nach dem Urheber dieses wahrhaft urknallartigen Schreis.

Und fanden ihn in Ron.

Oder vielmehr nicht nur in Ron… Peeves schmiegte sich gerade zutraulich in dessen Arme und wollte offensichtlich noch einen Kuss abstauben. Ron versuchte verzweifelt, sich von dem kuschelwütigen Poltergeist zu befreien, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass er glatt durch Peeves hindurchgriff, sich als etwas schwierig gestaltete.

Man hätte nicht sagen können, dass Snapes Laune schlecht war. Mörderisch, abgrundtief mies und widerlich bösartig wäre die passendere Umschreibung, als er sich nun neben einem hochroten Ron aufbaute.

„Mr. Weasley!" Snape hätte nicht erwartet, dass seine Missbilligung gegenüber Gryffindor dieses Jahr noch tiefer sinken könnte, nicht nachdem er Dumbledores Apparatur bei… Merlin! … dabei (!) hatte beobachten dürfen.

Nun stellte er fest, dass er wohl noch dankbar dafür sein durfte, dass es sich bei Potter und Malfoy immerhin um zwei Wesen derselben Rasse handelte – na, sagen wir mal, verwandter Rassen, Slytherin blieb nun mal um Meilen besser als Gryffindor. Ein Evolutionssprung in der Geschichte der Häuser sozusagen… Er merkte, dass er begann abzuschweifen. Bei Lucius Spitzstock! Trewlaney würde ihn doch nicht angesteckt haben mit ihren Anflügen geistiger Umnachtung?

„Professor… Snape… Hilfe?" krächzte Ron herzerweichend und brachte Snape unsanft in die Realität zurück.

Richtig.

Er wollte sich ja mit diesem überaus nervtötenden und ohne Zweifel abartigen Gryffindor beschäftigten.

Rons Glück war, dass Snape tatsächlich eine Sache noch mehr verabscheute als Gryffindors. Und das war Peeves. So warf Snape dem Geist einen Blick zu, bei dem selbst dem dunklen Lord die knochigen Knie vor Angst geschlottert hätten. Peeves machte sich schnellstens davon.

„DUUUU!" kreischte Ron nun Harry an, wedelte wütend mit dem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase rum und wurde jede Sekunde einen Hauch röter. „Wie war das mit, von wegen du willst sie mir nicht wegnehmen, HÄ? WIESO hat sie dann nichts Besseres zu tun, als schnurstracks zu dir zu rennen? Los, Potter, sag schon!"

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Und da war er wohl auch nicht der Einzige. Hermine blickte überrascht von Ron zu Harry, zwischendurch zu Ginny, die allerdings auch nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte, wieder zu Ron.

„Ron, du…" weiter kam Harry gar nicht, bevor eine weitere Schimpftirade auf ihn herniederprasselte.

So kam es, dass die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts recht schnell wieder in den Alltag zurückfand. Ron rauschte aus der Halle, eine entnervte Hermine hinterher.

Harry wünschte sich ins fensterlose Nirgendwo.

Malfoy verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, Potter eben dahin zu hexen.

Snape wünschte Dumbledore die Pest an den Hals und Trewlaney einen freien Fall vom Astronomieturm.

Blaise und Ginny beobachteten die Situation einigermaßen amüsiert.

Theodore war die Fröhlichkeit in der Person und verstand sich plötzlich prächtig mit Crabbe und Goyle.

Pansy und Parvati wünschten sich eigentlich dasselbe, ein schnelles Abendessen und eine lange Nacht im Raum der Wünsche.

Crabbe und Goyle wären schon mit dem Abendessen zufrieden gewesen.

Kurz und gut, auch in Hogwarts gibt es einen Alltag.

Und zu diesem Alltag gehörten neben den üblichen Streitereien auch, dass es mal wieder Zeit für eine Welcome-back-Fete war. Hätte man Dobby gefragt, der fand die Feten nicht halb so lustig wie die Gäste, schließlich rackerte er sich schon seit Stunden damit ab, genug Essen und vor allen Dingen Getränke, Getränke und nochmals Getränke zu besorgen. Aber Dobby wurde nun mal nicht gefragt, B.ELFE.R. hin oder her.

So kam es, dass Harry schon wusste was Ginny von ihm wollte, als sie durch das Portraitloch stieg und auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Behalt ihn, Gin." bat er leise.

„Nein, er ist für dich, Harry." Sie legte langsam einen grünen Umschlag auf die Lehne von Harrys Sessel. Die silbernen Letter, in denen sein Name geschrieben stand, schienen ihn verhöhnen zu wollen.

„Du wirst nicht kommen, oder?" Ginny berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter.

„Nein."

„Harry, vielleicht…" begann sie erneut.

Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Nein, Gin, nein. Ich kann einfach nicht."

Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke, warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum. Zufrieden, dass sie fast alleine waren wandte sie sich nun wieder Harry zu. „Du… du hast mir nie wirklich erzählt, was genau passiert ist… ich meine… habt ihr euch unterhalten oder…"

„Nein, Ginny, haben wir nicht. Das heißt, ich habe es versucht, aber er hat mir ziemlich deutlich klargemacht, dass er nicht an meiner ‚Freundschaft' interessiert ist…" Harrys Stimme wurde leiser, bis er schließlich ganz abbrach. Niedergeschlagen betrachtete er seine Finger.

„Oh Harry, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nie, dass du verletzt wirst…" Ginny griff liebevoll nach seinen Händen. Harry lächelte matt.

„Ist schon gut. Jeder hat mal Liebeskummer, oder? Es wird schon vorbeigehen."

Ginny schwieg, streichelte etwas abwesend seine Hand, wohl wissend, dass sie Harry momentan nicht trösten konnte. Sie verstand, dass Harry nicht zu der Party kommen wollte. Es hatte sie schon überrascht, als Blaise ihr den Umschlag für Harry gab.

Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er es für eine gute Idee hielt. Blaise Antwort war merkwürdig ausweichend „Draco hält es für eine gute Idee." Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort um die nächste Ecke. Doch damit wollte sie Harry nun nicht auch noch belasten.

So verbrachte Harry einen weiteren Abend allein, abgesehen von einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit Seamus über das bevorstehende Quidditchspiel. Doch darüber wollte Harry sich nicht unterhalten, denn es hatte unweigerlich mit Draco zu tun. Slytherin spielte gegen Hufflepuff. Eigentlich wollte Harry über gar nichts reden. Und niemanden sehen! So war er schon fast froh darüber, dass Ron ihm geflissentlich aus dem Weg ging. Momentan hatte Harry einfach keine Kraft das Missverständnis aufzuklären…

Er verkroch sich früh in seinem Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und litt intensiv vor sich hin.

Der grüne Umschlag auf dem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum fing gegen 1 Uhr Feuer und zerfiel zu Asche, hinterließ einen schwarzen Brandfleck im roten Samt des Sessels. Einzig Krumbein, der sich fauchend unter den nächsten Tisch flüchtete, bemerkte den Feuerzauber.

Während ein wütender Draco Malfoy mit einer bedauernswerten, momentan aber sehr stolzen Ravenclaw aus dem 6. Jahrgang, in Richtung seines Schlafsaales verschwand, ließ Harry hingegen allein in seinem Schlafsaal, dunkle Wolken des Trübsals über seinem Bett erscheinen.

‚_Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot!'_

Tbc…

read and review, please!


	12. Chap11 Between hope and sadness

11 Between hope and sadness

Auch am nächsten Tag hatte Hermine ihre liebe Mühe einen fuchsteufelswilden Ron wieder zu beruhigen. Und was sie schier wahnsinnig machte, war die Tatsache, dass sowohl Ron, als auch Harry sich über den Grund dieses ‚Streites', falls es denn ein solcher war, ausschwiegen.

Dass Harry schwieg war eine Sache, von ihm war sie es gewöhnt. Nicht jedoch von Ron, der normalerweise sein Herz auf der Zunge trug. Diesmal allerdings hatte er es scheinbar verschluckt, denn sobald Hermine auch nur den Namen ‚Harry' erwähnte, knirschte Ron wütend mit den Zähnen und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Auch ihre Nachfrage bei Ginny, was denn bloß in den Ferien vorgefallen sei, brachte sie nicht weiter. Ginny hatte ihr nicht wirklich viel sagen wollen, aber dass Harry Liebeskummer hatte sah ja wohl jeder. Und leider wusste Hermine nur zu genau, dass Malfoys plötzlich entdeckte Vorliebe für Rollkragenpullover alles andere als unbeteiligt daran war. Das würde natürlich erklären, warum Ron sauer auf Harry war… andererseits, sie konnte kaum glauben, dass Harry Ron tatsächlich davon erzählt haben sollte…

Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Was musste sich Harry auch gerade in diesen dämlichen Slytherin verknallen? Sie hatte von Anfang an Recht gehabt, hätte sie doch damals nur verhindert, dass Harry zu dieser bescheuerten Party ging… Doch für solche Überlegungen war es nun zu spät. Das Kind war in den Brunnen gefallen. Jetzt ging es nur noch darum Harry so unbeschadet wie möglich aus dieser Krise zu bekommen. Leider hatte Hermine nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Und irgendein dumpfes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Bücher ihr dabei nicht helfen würden.

Denn egal was Harry machte, er durchlebte seine Emotionen mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte. Sei es die Trauer um Sirius und seine Eltern. Sei es der Hass auf Voldemort und seine kostümierten Speichellecker. Sei es seine Zuneigung zu seinen wenigen echten Freunden. Oder sei es der Schmerz einer nicht erwiderten Liebe.

Und Harry schwieg auch an den folgenden Tagen.

Eine ungewohnte Ruhe machte sich in den alten Steinmauern der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei breit.

Das schweigende Abkommen zwischen Harry und Draco sich geflissentlich aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatte die erstaunliche Folge, dass sich Slytherin und Gryffindor generell nicht mehr stritten!

So kam es, dass die Schülerschaft Hogwarts einige Tage dieser ungewohnten Ruhe genießen konnte. Keine Duelle, keine Prügelleien, keine Streitereien, noch nicht einmal irgendwelche peinlichen Szenen auf den Fluren…

Kurz und gut, es war todlangweilig!

War Prof. Severus Snape zu Beginn noch froh darüber, dass Dumbledores Apparatur auf seinem Tisch langsam Staub anzusetzen begann und weder Potter noch Malfoy sich zu irgendeiner Streiterei – oder anderen schändlichen Aktivitäten - hinreißen ließen, sehnte er nach einigen Tagen die Streitereien fast herbei. Der Schulalltag ohne ein Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Gryffindors Goldjungen und Slytherins Eisprinzen war so eintönig, dass Snape ernsthaft glaubte er sei gestorben und hätte es nur nicht bemerkt!

Und die Hausgläser erst! Ihm sträubten sich sämtliche Haare an den unmöglichsten Stellen, wenn er daran dachte, dass er schon seit TAGEN keine Punkte mehr abgezogen hatte! Seit Tagen! Man hätte durchaus meinen können, dass Snape leichte Entzugserscheinungen hatte.

Gegen Ende der 3. Woche waren die Schüler dermaßen gelangweilt, dass Prof. Binns Unterricht zum Highlight des Tages avancierte und die Maulende Myrthe sich eines überraschenden Besucherstromes in ihrer Toilette erfreute.

Einzig Dumbledore schien die sich verdüsternde Stimmung im Schloss nicht wahrzunehmen. Selbst als Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs begannen, sich ohne ersichtlichen Grund auf den Fluren zu duellieren, schob er es auf den Wetterumschwung.

Snape verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Egal, was Potter tat, von Draco wurde er einfach ignoriert. Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, hielten sich auch die anderen Schüler seines Hauses zurück! Ob Dumbledore irgendwelche verbotenen Beruhigungsmittel ins Essen mischen ließ? Zuzutrauen wäre es diesem harmoniesüchtigen, verhutzelten, alten…

Naja, in diesen ruhigen Tagen wünschten sich fast alle etwas Abwechslung, selbst die Hausgeister bettelten Peeves an irgendetwas anzustellen! Irgendetwas!

Eigentlich war es schon mehr als erstaunlich, dass so lange nichts passierte. Eben. Es begann so harmlos, wie große Dinge immer beginnen.

Denn trotz dieses vorübergehenden Waffenstillstandes begann es unter der Oberfläche der beiden Kontrahenten zu schwelen…

Es war Hermine, welcher zuerst die Bedeutsamkeit einer kleinen Begebenheit auffiel.

Es ereignete sich bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Harry trottete so in Gedanken den Hügel zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter, dass er Malfoy übersah. Das an sich war ja schon eine Leistung, denn immerhin gehörte Draco Malfoy nicht zu der Gattung Zauberer, die man als klein oder unscheinbar bezeichnet hätte. Harry allerdings war wohl so von der tiefschwarzen Depressionswolke über seinem Kopf abgelenkt, dass er Draco tatsächlich nicht bemerkte und frontal mit ihm zusammenprallte.

Hermines genervtes Seufzen blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken.

Was geschah?

Nichts! Absolut nichts! Das heißt, eigentlich geschah doch etwas, denn sofort begann sich eine Traube Schüler um die beiden zu sammeln, in der Hoffnung mal wieder eines ihrer berüchtigten Duelle verfolgen zu können.

Doch dann geschah nichts. Malfoy knurrte und wandte sich ab. Nicht nur Hermine rieb sich verwundert die Augen, auch Blaise und Pansy starrten abwechselnd einen entschwindenden Draco und einen noch mieser gelaunten Harry an.

Hermine begann zu ahnen, dass Harrys Liebeskummer eventuell doch nicht so einfach verpuffen würde, wie sie gehofft hatte. Und irgendeine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihr zu, dass auch Malfoy seltsames Verhalten nicht grundlos sein dürfte…

Anscheinend sollte sie damit durchaus Recht behalten, denn der die nächste merkwürdige Begebenheit ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Sie saßen in der großen Halle beim Mittagessen. Nach einige besorgten Fragen flüchtete Harry offensichtlich ziemlich genervt und rempelte im Hinausgehen aus der großen Halle Justin Finch-Fletchley an. Er entschuldige sich und ging weiter.

Leider war besagter Justin seit jener Begegnung mit der Schlange in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr nicht sonderlich gut auf Harry zu sprechen. „He, du Idiot!" schimpfte er hinter Harry her. Harry ignorierte ihn und einige unflätige Beschimpfungen folgten seitens des Hufflepuffs.

Eigentlich ignorierte jeder Justin, denn mal ehrlich? Ein Hufflepuff auf Kriegspfad war jetzt nicht so richtig angsteinflößend… jedenfalls nicht, wenn man mit Snape eine Doppelstunde in einem Raum verbringen musste. Oder Hagrids liebliche Haustiere bestaunen durfte.

Justin war in seine phantasielosen Beschimpfungen versunken und sank plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, würgend auf den Boden. Hermine dachte an den Schneckenspruch, doch statt Schnecken würgte Justin allerlei widerliches Krabbelgetier heraus. Kreischend sprangen die Schüler von ihm weg, während er Würmer, Asseln und merkwürdige Käfer ausspukte, von denen Hermine lieber nicht wissen wollte, was für einer Gattung sie angehörten.

„Malfoy." murmelte Ginny neben ihr. Hermine blickte sie überrascht an.

„Was?"

„Das war Malfoy."

„Wie kommst du denn bitte darauf?"

Ginny deutete Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken sich umzudrehen. Sie tat es. Und ihr Magen machte einen kleinen überraschten Hüpfer. Draco, der ein gutes Stück von der Gruppe entfernt stand, beobachtete mit einem bösartigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie Justin die Tränen des Ekels in die Augen schossen. Nun trat er vor, ging neben dem hustenden Justin in die Knie und bewies mal wieder, warum es überhaupt nicht schwer war ihn zu hassen.

„Finch-Fletchley! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du so ein Gourmet bist! Ist dir das Essen nicht gut genug oder warum stopfst du dich mit diesen krabbelnden Leckerbissen voll?"

Justin versuchte zu antworten, brachte jedoch nur einen neuen Schwall Kleingetier hervor. Es dauerte einige Momente, doch dann meinte Hermine Verstehen in Justins Blick zu lesen. Draco ging es anscheinend ebenso, denn jetzt brachte er sein Gesicht dicht vor Justins.

Was er sagte, verstand außer Justin niemand der Anwesenden. Wohl aber sahen sie, wie Justin plötzlich noch weißer wurde. Schweiß stand mit einemmal auf seiner Stirn. Draco erhob sich kalt lächelnd und schlenderte scheinbar gelassen davon.

Hermine schaute ihm ernsthaft verwirrt hinterher. „Was zum Henker geht hier vor… Sind denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?"

Ginny schaute sie an. „Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Harry vielleicht nicht der einzige ist, der mit der Situation unzufrieden ist?"

Das, was Ginny damit implizieren wollte, gefiel Hermine so gar nicht. „Ach, Malfoy ist sauer, weil Harry keinen Bock mehr hat sich verarschen zu lassen?" Sie hoffte, dass es das war, denn wenn Malfoy einen anderen Grund haben sollte, tja, dann…

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich denken soll, Hermine. Tatsache ist doch, dass Harry momentan völlig neben sich steht und mal nebenbei, laut Blaise und Pansy ist Malfoy so schlecht drauf, dass selbst sie sich nicht in seine Nähe trauen!"

„Ach, Unfrieden im Schlangennest?"

„Nicht direkt Unfrieden, Malfoy muss eine derart mörderische Laune haben, dass sie Angst haben ins nächste Jahrtausend gehext zu werden. Und um es deutlicher zu sagen, seit Harry nicht zur letzten Party gegangen ist, macht Malfoy Snape den Rang des bösartigsten Hogwartsbewohners streitig."

Hermine schürzte die Lippen. Ihr gefiel noch immer nicht, worauf Ginny da hinauswollte. „Gin, du meinst doch nicht wirklich…?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Dieser neue Gedanke verursache Hermine ordentlich Bauchschmerzen und sie tat ihr bestes, diese dunkle aufkommende Ahnung zu unterdrücken.

Mal abgesehen davon, dass Malfoys Laune derart widerlich wurde, dass selbst Snape ihn nur ansprach wenn es unbedingt nötig war und Harry zu einem wandelnden Beispiel für Stimmungsschwankungen á la PMS (prämenstruelles Syndrom) mutierte, bis zu jener verhängnisvollen Streiterei in den Kerkern, schaffte Hermine es, diese Ahnung zu verdrängen.

Weder sie, noch einer der anderen Hogwartsschüler ahnte etwas von dem sich anbahnenden Weltenwandel. Und so standen sowohl die Slytherins, als auch die Gryffindors einigermaßen entspannt vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Potter, geh mir aus dem Weg, du lästige Schmeißfliege!" vernahm Hermine ein allzu vertrautes giftiges Zischen.

„Halts Maul, Malfoy! Wir Schmeißfliegen sind nun mal in der Nähe von Scheiße wie dir zu finden!" Holla, seit wann war Harry denn dermaßen schlagfertig?

Das war der Punkt, an dem plötzlich jegliches Gespräch verstummte. Alle beobachteten mit steigendem Interesse, wie Harry und Draco sich gegenübertraten.

Hermine war plötzlich sehr müde, sie wollte sich gerade todesmutig zwischen die beiden Hitzköpfe stellen, als eine Hand sie an der Schulter festhielt. Überrascht schaute sie in die braunen Augen Pansy Parkinsons.

„Lass sie sich austoben, ich kann das Gekeife von Malfoy nicht länger ertragen. Sollen sie sich doch die Schädel einschlagen, wenigstens haben wir dann mal wieder Ruhe." So sprach nur ein echter Slytherin.

Und Hermine konnte ihr aus vollstem Herzen zustimmen. Sie hatte dieses wochenlange Rumgezicke satt, wie sollte sie sich da bitte auf das Lernen konzentrieren?

Dennoch war dieser Streit irgendwie anders, als die vorangegangenen.

„Was, willst du etwa frech werden, Potter?"

„Willst du mich etwa davon abhalten, Malfoy?"

„Wieso warst du nicht bei der letzten Party?"

„Darüber bist du sauer? Meine Güte, wie kindisch! Weißt du was, ich habe den Umschlag noch nicht mal geöffnet!"

Draco wurde weiß vor Wut.

„Potter, Nachrichten sind dazu da, dass man sie zumindest liest! Und wenn du es nicht selber kannst, hättest du sie dir ja von Granger vorlesen lassen können."

„Deine Nachrichten interessieren mich nicht die Bohne!"

„Mieser kleiner Bastard…"

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy!"

„Bring mich doch dazu!"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?"

„Naja, wenn ich es mir recht überlege…" Draco tat, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „NEIN!" zischte er schließlich böse.

„Nein? Beim letzten Mal habe ich das Nein durchaus als Ja interpretieren können!" Harry verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hmmm." machte Blaise und runzelte die Stirn.

„Irgendwie hatte ich die Streitereien anders in Erinnerung." meinte Theodore. Etwas verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. Was war es bloß, an was ihn das hier erinnerte?

„Ich wette um 5 Galleonen, dass Draco zuerst austickt." Pansy grinste merkwürdig zufrieden in die Runde.

„Ich halte! Auf jeden Fall zuerst Harry." Parvati war unbemerkt neben Hermine aufgetaucht.

„Seid ihr jetzt eigentlich alle irre?" wollte Ron verwirrt wissen.

„Pst!" erklang es von allen Seiten.

„Oh Potter, bitte, jetzt hör aber auf!"

Harry trat noch näher an Draco heran und beäugte ihn von unten herauf. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, DRACO, sagtest du das letzte Mal noch: „Oh Harry, bitte… hör.. **nicht**… auf!" Seine letzten Worte waren ein leises laszives Stöhnen, welches nur Draco verstand, obwohl sich die umgebenden Zuschauer redlich Mühe gaben.

So kam Dracos Wutanfall doch recht überraschend: „POTTER! ICH HASSE DICH! UND WEISST DU, WAS ICH NOCH MEHR HASSE? ICH HASSE ROLLKRAGENPULLOVER UND DAS ERSTE, WAS ICH NACHHER MACHEN WERDE IST, DIESE SCHEISSDINGER IN DEN MÜLL ZU SCHMEISSEN!"

„Jetzt ist er endgültig durchgedreht." stellte Ron sachlich fest und beobachtete irritiert, wie seltsamerweise Harry plötzlich knallrot im Gesicht wurde und merklich nach Luft schnappte.

In diesem Moment fing Blaise schallend an zu lachen. Er musste sich mit der Hand an der Kerkerwand abstützen und lachte. Lachte. Lachte und lachte. Auch Pansy hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, es als dreckig zu bezeichnen wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Selbst Hermine spürte ein äußerst unpassendes Kichern in der Kehle aufsteigen.

Ron bedachte mittlerweile einen keuchenden und nach Luft ringenden Blaise mit einem fast ängstlichen Blick: „Hermine, glaubst du, das ist ansteckend?"

Harry platzte derweil gerade mal der Kragen. Was bildete sich dieser idiotische blonde Schönling eigentlich ein? Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich überzeugend gegen das Zustandekommen der Knutschflecke gewehrt hätte… „WEISST DU, MALFOY, DEINE ROLLKRAGENPULLOVER GEHEN MIR DERMASSEN AM ARSCH VORBEI! JAMMERE MICH HINTERHER BLOSS NICHT DAMIT VOLL, DASS ICH DIR EINEN SCHENKEN WOLLTE!" Harry schrie nun nicht weniger lautstark zurück.

Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr halten und brach ebenfalls in fast hysterisches Gelächter aus.

Ron wurde schlagartig blass.

Man sah die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf praktisch arbeiten, als er versuchte sich zu erklären, warum in aller Welt Harry Malfoy einen Rollkragenpullover schenken wollte?

„Harry?" rief Ron einem wutentbrannt davonrauschenden Harry hinterher und klang dabei ziemlich jämmerlich.

Malfoy dagegen verschwand fluchend in entgegengesetzter Richtung, nicht ohne einem noch immer lachenden Blaise im Vorbeigehen einen Flederwichtfluch auf den Hals zu hexen. Merkwürdigerweise lachte der nur noch lauter.

„Tja, ich frage mich wirklich, wie lange die sich noch etwas vormachen wollen." sagte Pansy ruhig. Hermine schaute sie nun doch überrascht an.

„Die?"

Pansys Augen verengten sich zu einem abschätzigen Blick. „Granger, ich meine, dir dürfte doch wohl aufgefallen sein, dass unser blondes Oberhaupt momentan etwas launisch ist, oder?"

„Ach, Malfoy ist und war doch schon immer der Oberarsch vom Dienst, wieso sollte mir da was auffallen?"

„Hermine?" Ron schaute nun etwas ungläubig zu seiner Freundin. Was war nun los? So wütend hatte er Hermine nur einmal gesehen und da hatte Malfoy ein paar auf die Nase bekommen.

Theodore erbarmte sich schließlich und befreite Blaise von den Flederwichten. Noch immer nach Luft ringend trat Blaise neben Pansy. „Also, Mädels, seid mal friedlich. Wir haben größere Probleme."

„Haben wir?" fragte Hermine kalt.

„Was soll das, Hermine?" Blaise war das Lachen vergangen. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so! Potter geht es schlecht und Draco kriegt in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Schreikrampf, offensichtlicher geht es doch wohl nicht mehr, oder?"

„Du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes erzählen, dass Malfoy…"

„M….M…..Malfoy?" stammelte Ron plötzlich neben Hermine und starrte Blaise an. Dann Hermine. Dann Pansy.

„Ja, Malfoy, du weißt schon, der blonde Kerl mit der großen Klappe!" Pansy klang, als versuche sie einem Dreijährigen die Planetenkonstellation einer Sonnenfinsternis zu erklären.

„Doch, Hermine, genau das will ich dir erzählen! Ich habe Harry und Draco zusammen aus dem Schlafsaal kommen sehen, nach den Ferien… ohne Fete und ohne Alkohol… dafür aber mit Rollkragenpullover."

„OOOOHHH nicht gut! Nicht gut! Nicht gut! Vergiss das ganz schnell wieder, Theo, gaaaaanz schnell!" Theodore presste sich panisch die Hände auf die Ohren. Seine Augen traten fast aus den Höhlen. Unter lustigen Verrenkungen versuchte er an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, ohne seine Ohren dabei loszulassen. Zweifellos war ein weiterer Gedächtniszauber fällig.

„Da.. da.. ab…ab.." Ron wurde weiß wie eine Wand. „oh.. nein…nein..Harry… nicht gelogen… ab.. ab..!"

Pansy schaute entnervt von Theodore zu Ron. „Meine Fresse, was seid ihr doch für Weicheicher! Nerven wie ein Schulmädchen!"

„Ron, Schatz, was hast du denn?"

„Hermine!" Ron griff panisch nach ihren Schultern, krallte seine Finger schmerzhaft in ihre Arme. „Harry hat nicht gelogen! Ich dachte er lügt, weißt du, weil ich doch aufhören sollte ihn verkuppeln zu wollen und da hat er gesagt, dass er in Malfoy verknallt ist und ich habe ihm das natürlich nicht geglaubt, weil ich meine, meine Güte, Hermine, es ist Malfoy, wie kann denn Harry in Malfoy verknallt sein und dann hat er gesagt, dass er in dich verknallt ist und ich dachte, er hat das mit Malfoy nur gesagt, weil er mir dich nicht wegnehmen wollte, dabei hat Harry gar nicht gelogen und ist wirklich in Malfoy verknallt aber mal ehrlich, Malfoy ist ein Kerl, ein Kerl, oh scheiße, Harry ist in Malfoy-Kerl verknallt oh Merlin, das kann unmöglich sein Ernst sein ich…"

Ron wurde ohnmächtig.

„Du solltest deinem Freund sagen, dass er während des Redens atmen muss." stellte Pansy trocken fest. Hermine blickte etwas besorgt auf Ron, der recht unsanft auf dem Steinboden aufgeschlagen war. Sie war noch damit beschäftigt zu entwirren, was Ron da gesagt hatte.

„Potter hat ihm tatsächlich gesagt, dass er in Draco verknallt ist?" brachte Blaise die Sache auf den Punkt.

Theo kreischte recht hysterisch ein weiters „Amnesia minora!" und verfiel stehenden Fußes wieder in ein unwissendes glückseliges Lächeln.

„Bitte, wenigstens einer, der es zugibt. Leider haben wir den größten Brocken noch vor uns." Pansy ignorierte Theos merkwürdiges Verhalten und rieb sich die Stirn, als bekäme sie Kopfschmerzen.

„Sagt mal, wisst ihr eigentlich, was ihr da redet? Malfoy und Harry können kein… kein Pärchen werden!" Hermine vergass vorübergehend ihren ohnmächtigen Freund zu ihren Füßen.

„Warum nicht?" wollte Blaise grinsend wissen.

„Weil… na weil…"

„Jaaaa?"

„Weil, das geht doch nicht."

„Überzeugendes Argument, Granger." schloss Pansy.

Hermine schwieg. Das übertraf dann doch alle ihre Befürchtungen. Die Slytherins wollten Harry mit Malfoy verkuppeln? Wann war sie in diese schlechte Soap opera geraten? Und wieso schaltete niemand den verfluchten Fernseher aus?

„Aber Blaise hat recht, Draco wird nie und nimmer zugeben, dass er in Potter verschossen ist." kam Pansy zurück zum eigentlichen Problem.

„Seid ihr sicher? Ich meine, wie will er denn bitte diese Szene grade erklären?" Parvati schlang einen Arm um Pansys Taille und erntete einige verwirrte Blicke der Mitschüler, die noch nicht das Glück hatten auf eine Slytherin-Party eingeladen worden zu sein.

„Draco? Machst du Witze, Schatz? Draco lügt seinem eigenen Spiegelbild das Blaue vom Himmel runter, wenn es sein muss!" Pansy ignorierte vereinzelte verdächtige böse Blicke einiger Gryffindors und grinste liebevoll auf Parvati hinunter.

Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden um das Geschehen zu verarbeiten.

So, Pansy und Parvati? Na, das war ja mal eine Neuigkeit. Blaise räusperte sich um den letzten Rest des Lachanfalles aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben. Ach ja, Blaise und Ginny… die Konstellation Slytherin loves Gryffindor war also schon in der praktischen Erprobungsphase… na, dann…

Einige der Schüler waren fast dankbar, als Prof. Snape in seiner üblichen miesen Laune heranschwebte und der Unterricht begann.

Snape dagegen konnte sich nicht wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, denn immerhin fehlten Malfoy und… und… POTTER! Misstrauisch beäugte er die Figur auf seinem Schreibtisch, wenn diese verflixten Figuren jetzt auf die Idee kommen sollten ein weiteres Mal vor seinen Augen so einen Schweinkram abzuziehen… Snape kräuselte mordlustig die Lippen. Sollten diese beiden Kerle es wagen, er würde sie eigenhändig an ihren Kronjuwelen im Kerker aufhängen! Alle beide, Patensohn hin oder her…

Tbc…

Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer hysterisch freuen g.

Mein besonderer Dank gilt diesmal auch meinen phantastischen Reviewern, ich kann nur wiederholen, dass ich jedes Mal mit einem dümmlich breiten Grinsen vor dem PC sitze, wenn ich die Kommis lese! DANKE! **Himi86** – grins – auch hey, das ist mit Sicherheit der originellste Kommi, den ich je gelesen habe – knuddel! **Ainaredien** – knupser – danke für die Kekse, waren lecker. Ach, ich denke schon, dass ich euch auch in nächster Zeit noch mit ff's belästigen werde, schreibe insgesamt grade an 7 weiteren, mal sehen wann ich fertig werde. **Amunet** – Ah, tu dir keinen Zwang an, Draco hat Strafe verdient! **Draygirl** – ööhh, bald? Na, ob ich es ihnen so einfach mache weiß ich aber noch nicht – lach - ! **burningangel84** – Danke – freu – Tja, ich weiß auch nicht so richtig, was Albus sich dabei denkt, denn mal ganz nebenbei… Snape gehört mir gaaaanz allein! – rrrrrrrrr- oje, jetzt hab ich mich verraten – schluck -. **Soma Belenus** – Tritt zu, wie ich schon sagte, Draco ist doch selbst schuld, was muss er auch so starrköpfig sein? **Silbernewolfsfrau** – Das wird Draco auch müssen – zwinker. **LittleWhisper** – huuuii, danke, eine Blume – schmelz – sei froh, dass ich das jetzt erst gelesen habe, hätte vor lauter Begeisterung kein Wort mehr schreiben können!

Bis zum nächsten Mal, - knuddel – eure Cassie


	13. Chap12 Little dirty things

Hallo wink,

dachte mir, dass es mal wieder Zeit für ein neues Chap wird und hier ist es also! Vorher aber mal wieder vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer: **Amunet** – Bin mal gespannt, ob dir dieser Versöhnungsmodus ausreicht. **Little Whisper** – grins, so, so Gedankenübertragung? Ach, hatte ich nicht erwähnt, dass ich auch in Hogwarts wahr? **Ainredien** – So langsam wird es ja gruselig, du hast genau wie Little Whisper auch grad an ein update gedacht? Ich mache mir Angst! **Himi86** – lach, auch hallo zum 2.! **KleineLady87** – stolz bin, danke schön! **Burningangel84** – Na, ob ich Severus teilen will, da bin ich mir aber noch nicht sicher, aber wer ist schuschu? **Obscura Serpentis** – lach, danke! **Efeuhexe** – hui, danke, du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, wenn du es mal nicht schaffst zu jedem Kapitel ein Review zu schreiben, ich freue mich ja, wenn die Story gefällt! **Soma** **Belenus** – grins, ja, ich steh ja auf Theo, der Arme! **KleineSchwesterOrion** – Na, dann will ich dir die Spannung natürlich auch nicht versauen und werde hier nichts verraten!

Bis nächste Woche, eure Cassie!

12 Little dirty things…

Pansy sollte Recht behalten. Draco log das Blaue vom Himmel herunter! Und die Sterne gleich mit dazu!

So kam es, dass nach den Wochen erholsamer Ruhe, die wohl aufregendsten Wochen für die Schüler, die anstrengendsten für die Lehrkräfte und die nervenaufreibensten für die Freunde der Kontrahenten begannen.

So sehr, wie sie sich vorher aus dem Weg gegangen waren, so heftig gerieten sie nun aneinander.

Snape hatte eine wahrhaft orgiastische Freude daran, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, sobald er Potter nur in der Nähe eines Slytherins sah. Leider tat es ihm Minerva McGonagall in umgekehrter Konstellation gleich. Doch selbst das konnte Snapes Stimmung nicht verderben! Endlich konnte er wieder Hauspunkte abziehen, noch dazu von Gryffindor! Und wegen Potter! Hach, das Leben konnte dermaßen schön sein!

Waren es zuerst nur wieder Draco und Harry, die sich gegenseitig die unmöglichsten Flüche auf den Hals hetzten, spätestens als ein verwirrter Flederwichtfluch von Draco Justin Finch-Fletchley mal wieder ausknockte, mischte Hufflepuff kräftig mit. Was natürlich wiederum Ravenclaw nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte!

Mit einem hebräischen Rückwärtsfluch wurde Theodore ganze 5 Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt. Gut, er musste nicht auf die Krankenstation, lediglich seine kommunikativen Fähigkeiten waren ziemlich eingeschränkt. Er sprach nämlich nur noch Hebräisch und zu allem Übel auch nur rückwärts! Dumbledore hatte seine liebe Mühe einen entsprechenden Gegenfluch zu finden.

Dracos Spezialität, ein lateinischer Röntgenfluch, von dem selbst Snape nicht sicher war, in welch schwarzmagischer Unterwelt er ihn ausgegraben hatte, trieb die etwas zarter besaiteten Schüler an den Rand der Hysterie wenn sie, von dem Fluch getroffen, die nächsten Stunden als wandelnde Skelette umherstaksten.

Eben jener Fluch, der Harry erwischte, bescherte ihnen eine amüsante Wahrsage-Stunde. Denn als Harry als beumhangtes Skelett in Prof. Trelawneys Astrologieturm auftauchte, traf die Lehrerin fast der Schlag. War sie sowieso schon so nervös, dass sie abwechselnd Slytherin und Gryffindor die widerlichsten Todesomen vorhersagte, brachte Harrys Auftritt das Fass zum überlaufen.

Ron und Seamus brauchten einen Schockzauber um die Lehrerin davon abzubringen, sich an einer ihrer Halsketten zu strangulieren. Nach endlosen Erklärungsversuchen gelang es schließlich Harry, sie davon überzeugen, dass er nicht der personifizierte Tod war und auch nicht gekommen war, um die Lehrerin in die nächste Ebene des Seins zu begleiten.

Die Geheimgänge des Schlosses waren überfüllt wie nie, was leider zur Folge hatte, dass man auch dort vor diversen Fluchschäden nicht mehr sicher war. Bemerkenswert fand wohl einzig Prof. Dumbledore den Einfallsreichtum seiner Schüler und die Tatsache, dass selbst Neville Longbottom in kürzester Zeit sein Repertoire an Flüchen verdoppelte und die Erst- und Zweitklässler sich dem Fluchniveau der oberen Jahrgänge angepasst hatten.

Erst als ausgerechnet Prof. McGonagall schließlich Dumbledore den Vorschlag machte, die Verliese im Kerker, einschließlich der dort vorhandenen Hand- und Fußketten, wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen und Prof. Lupin die inquisitorische Folter auf die Bestrafungsliste setzen wollte, begann Dumbledore sich Sorgen zu machen.

Harry verbrachte einige Nächte in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek um sich eine entsprechende Revanche für den Röntgenfluch zusammenzubasteln. Den Erfolg dieser nächtlichen Forschungen bekam Blaise in Form eines akuten Hörsturzes zu spüren. Er wurde nämlich unsanft von Draco Malfoys mädchenhaft hohem Kreischen geweckt, als dieser die unübersehbare Wirkung von Harrys Eunuchenfluch entdeckte!

_(Anm. d. A.: Bei Eunuchen handelt es sich um kastrierte Männer, was für uns soviel bedeutet wie, dass Draco sein bestes Stück unter der Dusche vermisste! Ei, wo ist er denn?)_

Blaise verbrachte also zwei Tage zusammen mit einem derangierten Draco auf der Krankenstation, während der Rest von Hogwarts die wohlverdiente Atempause genoss.

Für den armen Blaise allerdings war der Aufenthalt auf der Krankenstation alles andere als erholsam. Er kannte Draco wirklich schon von klein auf und normalerweise störte ihn das Gezicke und Gejammere seines Freundes nicht.

Diese zwei Tage auf der Krankenstation brachten aber auch einen geduldigen Blaise an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches. Grund für Dracos widerliche Rachepläne gegen Gryffindors im Allgemeinen und gegen Potter im Besonderen war aber nicht der Fluch an sich, den Draco getroffen hatte. Gut, Draco Malfoy war die ungekrönte Drama-Queen von Hogwarts, bei echten Verletzungen aber war er aber erstaunlich hart im Nehmen. Die Schmerzen waren es nicht, die Draco fuchsteufelswild machten, eher die peinliche und überaus beschämende Lage, in den ihn Poppy Pomfrey gebracht hatte.

Diese ohne Zweifel perverse Krankenschwester hatte ihn, einen Malfoy, mit weit bespreizten Beinen bewegungslos auf dem Bett fixiert. Und das mit Sicherheit peinlichste war, dass er ein Krankenhauskittelchen tragen musste.

Und sonst nichts!

Draco Malfoy konnte reinen Gewissens von sich behaupten, dass er sich nie, wirklich noch niemals in seinem Leben derart geschämt hatte! Die tägliche Visite der Krankenschwester, in der sie seine Decke anhob um nachzuschauen, wie es mit seiner nachwachsenden Männlichkeit ‚stand', war die personifizierte Demütigung.

Poppys Versuche witzig zu sein trugen nicht zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Mal ehrlich, welcher Kerl fand es schon witzig, wenn eine Krankenschwester grinsend feststellte, dass sein bestes Stück die Größe einer Walnuss erreicht hatte? Und sich darüber auch noch kindhaft freute…

Blaise schaffte es bei diesen täglichen Visiten nur aus einem einzigen Grund ernst zu bleiben. Draco hatte ihm recht eindrucksvoll damit gedroht, ihn unter einen Imperius zu setzen und mit Crabbe und Goyle die Sandwichstellung ausprobieren zu lassen, sollte er auch nur die Andeutung eines Lächelns in seinem Gesicht finden.

Blaise zweifelte nicht daran, dass Draco diese Drohung wahrmachen würde. Dazu kannte er ihn ebenfalls zu gut. Trotzdem musste er sich jedes Mal heftig auf die Zunge beißen, sobald Poppy Dracos Decke anhob, um nicht eines Lachanfalls orkanartigen Ausmaßes zu erliegen.

Nach zwei quälenden Tagen hatte Madam Pomfrey endlich ein Einsehen mit Blaise und entließ ihn am späten Nachmittag. Blaise war mehr als dankbar, denn er bezweifelte, dass er seine Lachkrämpfe noch lange hätte zurückhalten können. Draco war einfach zu komisch, wie er trotz seiner Ein-Malfoy-beim-Frauenarzt-Stellung noch versuchte eine gewisse Würde auszustrahlen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Dies behielt Blaise vorsichtshalber jedoch für sich. Sooo selbstmordgefährdet war selbst ein Slytherin nicht.

Mit überschwänglichen Fürsorgebekundungen verabschiedete Blaise sich also von seinem besten Freund. Madam Pomfrey musste Draco gewaltsam davon abhalten, ihm doch noch einen Imperius aufzuhexen.

Merlin, was stellte Draco sich auch so an, seine Bemerkung über Muskelkater nach ungewöhnlichen Sitzpositionen war doch nun wirklich nicht böse gemeint…

Knapp einer unangenehmen Flucherfahrung entronnen, lief Blaise auf seinem Weg zum Abendessen ausgerechnet dem Verursacher für Dracos Wutanfall in die Arme. Und natürlich konnte er es sich nicht vermeiden ein wenig zu sticheln. Ob es ihm mehr Freude machte Potter oder seinen besten Freund zu ärgern, darüber war er sich noch nicht ganz klar. Bestenfalls beide!

„Potter!"

„Zabini!"

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. Das war mal wieder typisch Kerle! Seit 7 Jahren gingen sie in denselben Jahrgang und trotzdem wurden bei jeder Begegnung die Nachnamen ausgetauscht. Diese Erfahrung trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, Hermines Theorie über die Gehirnkapazitäten der Männer zu widerlegen. Aber das nur am Rande…

„Du schuldest mir was, Potter." Blaise grinste anzüglich auf ihn hinunter.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ach, tatsächlich?"

Ron war schon im Begriff sich einzumischen. Hermine hielt ihn zurück. Sie wollte ihren Freund nicht nach einem weiteren Ohnmachtsanfall auf der Krankenstation besuchen müssen.

„Ja, tatsächlich. Ich musste Dracos Laune 48 Stunden am Stück ertragen und DAS ist wahrlich eine Strafe, die ich niemandem gönne!"

Harry konnte nun ein Grinsen auch nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ihm war schließlich schon zu Ohren gekommen, dass Dracos Reaktion auf seinen Fluch etwas… mädchenhaft war. Die Zweideutigkeit dieses Gedankens ließ ihn noch breiter grinsen.

„Na, so schlimm wird es nicht gewesen sein, der Fluch war doch zeitlich begrenzt." warf Hermine ein.

„Nein, war er nicht."

„Wie bitte?" Hermine starrte Blaise nun etwas irritiert an. Was sollte das? Sie hatte den Spruch doch extra entsprechend modifiziert.

„Naaaajaaaa…" nuschelte Harry verlegen. Hermines Blick schoss zu ihrem Freund herum.

„Harry? Hast du etwa…?"

Harry wurde eindeutig rot um die Nase, als er nickte. „Ich habe, ganz aus Versehen natürlich, wohl die zeitliche Begrenzung weggelassen…"

„Verstehe, so ein dummes Missgeschick aber auch." kommentierte Blaise trocken. Er war sich schon längst sicher, dass Potter Draco an Gerissenheit in nichts nachstand. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, den Gryffindor etwas zu triezen. „Aber es wundert mich schon, dass du Draco ausgerechnet das weghext, womit ihr zwei soviel Spaß hattet."

Ron klappte die Kinnlade runter und Hermine verschluckte sich.

Blaise grinste selbstgefällig. Hach, wie sehr er es liebte kleine unschuldige Gryffindors zu ärgern. Meine Güte, er würde doch nicht etwa im Alter zu einem Snape mutieren? Das Grinsen gefror ihm auf den Lippen. Schwarze lange Haare hatte er ja schon… oh nein… oh nein…

Eine kurze Selbsthypnose zur Beruhigung später, hatte Blaise sich wieder im Griff. Die drei Gryffindors starrten ihn allerdings immer noch an. Hatte er sie versehentlich verhext?

Misstrauisch wedelte er mit der Hand vor Potters Gesicht herum. Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er es schaffte Blaise zu fokussieren.

„Zabini!" knurrte er böse.

Wieder grinste Blaise. Sein Bedarf an Gryffindors-schocken war noch nicht gedeckt. „Vielleicht solltest du Draco ja mal… besuchen?" fragte er scheinheilig.

„Wieso sollte er?" keuchte das Wiesel entsetzt auf und wurde blass.

Harry bemerkte frustriert, wie Ron ihn misstrauisch von der Seite beäugte. Zweifellos stellte dieser sich gerade einige schmutzige Dinge vor, die zwischen ihm und Malfoy laufen könnten. Rons Nasenspitze legte einen zarten Hauch grün auf.

Hitze stieg Harry in die Wangen. Na toll, sein bester Freund hielt ihn nun endgültig für einen hormongesteuerten Sexprotz! Himmel, er würde wohl kaum über Draco herfallen, sobald sie in einem Raum waren… tss….

„Was immer du gerade Unanständiges denkst, Weasley, dazu ist Draco momentan gar nicht in der Lage!" Blaise zwinkerte Harry verschwörerisch zu und machte sich endlich auf den Weg zu seinem Abendessen. Das Rot auf Harrys Wangen vertiefte sich. „Gehen wir essen." nuschelte er gedemütigt und schlich mit gesenktem Kopf an seinen Freunden vorbei.

„Hallo Harry!" ertönte es, kaum, dass sein Allerwertester die Bank berührte. Harry schaute auf und wäre um ein Haar rückwärts wieder hinuntergepurzelt. Ebenso wie ungefähr 20 andere Gryffindors, die mitbekommen hatten, dass Pansy Parkinson, ein Slytherin – nur zur Erinnerung! – ihn gegrüßt hatte. In aller Öffentlichkeit! Mit Vornamen! Was war passiert? Hatte irgendjemand den Slytherins verdorbene Zaubertränke untergejubelt? Schon zwei Slytherins an einem Tag die nett zu ihm waren… gruselig! Wirklich gruselig!

Wieder ein Moment, in welchem Snape sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass seine Zaubertränke ihn davon abhielten pünktlich in der großen Halle zu sein. Dieses neuerliche Vorkommnis wäre seinem momentan etwas labilen psychischen Zustandes nicht zuträglich gewesen.

Ein feuchter Schmatzer auf seiner linken Wange brachte Harry zurück in die Realität. Ginny grinste ihn an, während sie etwas umständlich versuchte, ihren Umhang beim Hinsetzen nicht allzu sehr zu verknautschen.

„Oh nein, Ginny! Das wird Harry auf gar keinen Fall tun!" brachte Hermine sogleich stürmisch hervor.

„Was? Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!"

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig, wenn du Harry absabberst dann doch nur, weil du ihn beeinflussen willst!"

„Ach Blödsinn. Harry ist mein Freund, ich kann ihn auch ohne Grund ‚absabbern'!"

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich von dieser Idee halte!" Hermine klang nun ernsthaft böse.

„Welcher Idee?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Hier geht es aber nicht um dich, liebste Hermine, sondern um Harry."

„Ginny, überleg doch mal bitte ganz logisch!"

„Liebe hat nichts mit Logik zu tun!"

Ron verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke und wurde noch ein bisschen grüner. Wahrscheinlich würden bald erste Blümchen auf seiner Nase sprießen…

„Halloho?" versuchte Harry sein Glück erneut.

„Meine Güte, Ginny, Malfoy weiß doch noch nicht mal, wie Liebe geschrieben wird. Er verarscht Harry nach Strich und Faden!"

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen?"

„Würdet ihr wohl endlich aufhören über mich zu reden, als wäre ich nicht anwesend? Oder geistig minderbemittelt?" Harry spürte die altbekannte Wut in sich aufsteigen, während er die hitzige Diskussion der beiden Mädchen verfolgte.

Ron hatte sich inzwischen so klein gemacht, dass seine Nase gerade mal über den Tischrand reichte. Und selbst so konnte Harry noch erkennen, wie peinlich ihm dieses Thema war. Die Blümchen würden ohne Zweifel nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Rons Nase hatte das gepflegte Grün des Hogwartschen Quidditchfeldes angenommen.

Irgendwie war es ja nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny ihn einfach ignorierten. Eigentlich hätte er mittlerweile dran gewöhnt sein sollen.

Ganz ohne sein Zutun huschte sein Blick zum Slytherintisch. Zwischen Blaise und Theo gähnte eine unübersehbare Lücke. Dracos Platz.

Blaise' Stimme hallte durch seinen Kopf.

Du. Solltest. Draco. Besuchen.

Sollte er wirklich? Die Antwort darauf konnte nur ein klares „NEIN!" sein… trotzdem… konnte es sein, dass Draco vielleicht Blaise gebeten hatte ihn, Harry, um einen Besuch zu bitten? Bei Godric, dieser Gedanke war einfach nur absurd. Malfoy und zweimal das Wort „BITTE" in einem Satz? Gut, damit war klar, dass es sich hierbei eindeutig nur um Wunschdenken seinerseits handeln dürfte.

Trotz allem konnte Harry nicht verhindern, dass Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen Nächte vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Die überraschende Zärtlichkeit in Dracos Zügen, die Sanftheit seiner Küsse… doch ebenso seine eisigen Blicke der letzten Wochen… seine verletzenden Worte… sein warmer Atem im Nacken…

Harry registrierte Pansys forschenden Blick nicht, ebenso wenig wie er Blaise' leises Lächeln bemerkte, oder Theo's Gesichtsfarbe, die Rons mächtig ähnlich sah.

Harry erhob sich. Was sollte er sich weiter etwas vormachen? Er wusste ganz genau, dass er doch zu Draco gehen würde, also konnte er sich seine nächste Demütigung auch gleich abholen. Rons Stirn machte in echter Verzweiflung ihres Besitzers Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte. Harry rechnete es seinem Freund hoch an, dass er trotz seines offensichtlichen Würgereizes schwieg. Mal etwas anderes, als er sonst von Ron gewohnt war.

Ginny und Hermine verstummten abrupt.

„Harry! Bitte nicht!" murmelte Hermine und schaute ihn mit großen flehenden Augen an.

„Wir sehen uns später, ich habe keinen Hunger." sagte Harry schlicht.

„Oh Harry!" seufzte Hermine so theatralisch, dass man meinen könnte, Harry wolle freiwillig Snapes Privaträume putzen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment fauchte sie Ginny erbost an. „Da siehst du, was du mit deiner Diskutiererei angerichtet hast!"

„Jaaa…" machte Ginny und grinste breit, „Was ich da angerichtet habe… erschütternd, wirklich erschütternd!"

Der Weg zur Krankenstation kam Harry viel zu kurz vor, er hatte doch gerade erst die Halle verlassen und nun stand er schon vor der großen Flügeltür zum Krankensaal. Unentschlossen starrte er die Türklinke an, als erwarte er, sie würde ihn beißen und somit davon abhalten hineinzugehen. Natürlich schnappte dieses hinterhältige Stück einer Klinke nicht nach seiner Hand, als er sie zögernd berührte.

Wieso war er noch mal hergekommen? Und wieso zitterten seine Knie gerade so unmännlich? Harry schluckte. Mit seiner Kehle stimmte auch etwas nicht, sie war staubtrocken… super, er bekam eine Erkältung!

Der Gryffindorteil in ihm verpasste ihm eine mentale Kopfnuss. Seit wann war er denn so feige? Draco war laut Blaise ans Bett gefesselt, was sollte er ihm schon tun? Ihn mit dem Kopfkissen bewerfen? Ein unerwartetes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Moment mal, was hatte er da gedacht? Draco war ans Bett gefesselt? Hilflos? Hmmm… eventuell sollte er sich mal selbst davon überzeugen, wie der Fluch wirkte, oder besser, wie weit die Heilung mittlerweile fortgeschritten war…

Ohne zu wissen, ob der plötzliche Hormonschub in seiner Leistengegend oder doch sein Gryffindormut schuld daran waren, schob er beherzt die Türen auf und schritt energisch in den Krankensaal.

Dracos Kopf schoss herum, als er Schritte vernahm. Wenn das schon wieder diese kranke Krankenschwester war! Langsam aber sicher grenzt es schon an sexuelle Belästigung, wie oft sie nach seinen Kronjuwelen schauen wollte. Gut, natürlich war ein Blick auf das malfoysche Gehänge nun auch nicht jedem vergönnt…

„POTTER?" entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

Geistesgegenwärtig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch, richtete ihn auf Harry, bereit sich mehr als nur ein bisschen für diese missliche Lage zu rächen.

Soweit kam er jedoch nicht.

Harry hatte sich offenbar dazu entschlossen Rons schlimmste Befürchtungen wahr zu machen. Bevor auch nur die erste Silbe des Fluches über Dracos Lippen kam, hatte Harry dessen Zauberstabhand beiseite geschoben und hinderte ihn in seiner patentierten Art daran irgendetwas Verständliches hervorzubringen.

Draco brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass es Harrys Lippen waren, die sich warm auf seinen Mund pressten. Einige weitere Sekunden brauchte er um sich zu fragen, warum er sich nicht wehrte? Gerade eben hätte er Potter durch die Hölle und zurück hexen können, schließlich war dieser impertinente Arsch schuld an seiner peinlichen Lage.

Leider ließen ihn die Lippen eben jenes impertinenten Arsches alles andere als kalt. Und so landete sein Zauberstab klappernd auf dem Fußboden, während sich seine Hand in Harrys Nacken schob.

Seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu beben, sobald er Harrys Wärme unter ihnen spürte, ein Magen fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht an, als Harrys Zunge sanft über seine Lippen glitt. Er unterdrückte ein peinliches Seufzen… sooo deutlich musste er dem verfluchten Gryffindor nun ja auch nicht zeigen, wie sehr er dessen Berührungen genoss… wenigstens einen Rest seiner Malfoy-Ehre wollte Draco behalten…

Eine vorwitzige Hand schob sich unter die Bettdecke und unter sein Kittelchen. „Oh Merlin, Harry…" keuchte Draco fast erschrocken, spürte Harry gegen seine Lippen lächeln. Soviel zum Thema Malfoy-Ehre…

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen… er stand wirklich darauf, wenn Draco seinen Namen stöhnte… die Tatsache, dass der Slytherin unter seinem Krankenhauskittelchen nichts als seine perfekte cremeweiße Haut trug, brachte Harrys Knie zum Zittern und seine Hose dazu, verdächtig eng zu werden. Er löste den Kuss, leckte sich sanft Dracos Hals hinunter. Der Griff in seinem Nacken verstärkte sich, sobald er begann an der weichen Haut zu saugen.

Irgendwie überraschte es ihn, dass von Draco so gar keine Gegenwehr kam, gerade eben hatte er noch ausgesehen, als wolle er ihn auf den Mond hexen, ohne Rückfahrkarte.

Dracos leise gemurmeltes „Komm her!" fegte diese Überlegungen aus seinen Gedanken. Sekunden später fand er sich in einer Position wieder, an die er einige recht erregende Erinnerungen hatte.

Auf Knien hockte er auf Dracos Schoß, zwei Hände in seinem Nacken zogen ihn in einen weiteren Kuss hinunter, eine warme Zunge an seinen Lippen verursachte eine wollüstige Gänsehaut. Harry stöhnte leise und verfluchte im Stillen die Bettdecke, die es tatsächlich wagte sich zwischen sie zu drängen. Er wollte Draco spüren, alles von ihm und zwar jetzt!

Dracos eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit brachte Harry in eine Position, in welcher er alle Karten in der Hand hielt und er genoss es…, der Gedanke, dass Draco sich nicht wirklich gegen seine Berührungen wehren konnte heizte ihm seltsamerweise ordentlich ein.

Allerdings hätte Draco sich in diesem Moment wohl auch nicht gewehrt, wenn er es gekonnt hätte. Zu sehr wollte er diese Berührungen. Zu sehr drängte alles in ihm danach endlich Harrys faszinierende Wärme wieder zu spüren, sich fallenzulassen, nicht denken zu müssen, einfach nur fühlen…

Langsam strich Harry das Hemdchen von Dracos Schultern, wie praktisch, dass diese Dinger hinten nicht geschlossen sind, und küsste sich die weiße Haut zum Bauchnabel hinunter. Dracos Atem stockte, als er seine Zunge in die kleine Vertiefung gleiten ließ. Oh ja, das war soviel besser als sich gegenseitig Flüche an den Kopf zu schmeißen…

Draco zwang seinen Kopf wieder nach oben, fing seine Lippen in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein. Wieder unterbrach Harry den Kuss, schaute einen Moment lang in Dracos halbgeschlossene Augen, ein hinterhältiges Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Du weißt schon, dass du mir grade hilflos ausgeliefert bist, oder, Malfoy?" flüsterte er leise, ließ seine Lippen aufreizend langsam über Dracos Wangen wandern, ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren…

„Lass mich raten, dass ist der feuchte Traum deiner einsamen schlaflosen Nächte?"

„Hmmm, hab schon schlimmeres geträumt."

Dracos Blick wurde berechnend als er sich nun aufsetzte, Harry damit unweigerlich tiefer auf seinen Schoß schob. „Tja, Potter, wenn du mir nicht diesen witzigen kleinen Fluch aufgehalst hättest, wäre es eventuell möglich gewesen, dass du sogar Nutzen aus dieser Situation hättest ziehen können, aber da ich nun untenrum jedem Mädchen Konkurrenz mache…"

Ein leises Schuldgefühl beschlich Harry. Hatte der Fluch tatsächlich so lange Auswirkungen? War ja mal wieder klar, er fand den perfekten Fluch um Draco austicken zu lassen und nun bestrafte er sich selbst damit… das Leben ist unfair!

Draco überraschte ihn damit, dass er ihn mit einem Ruck seines Shirts entledigte. Zwei warme Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, legten sich auf seine Hüften und zogen ihn näher. Harry keuchte, als sich seine viel zu enge Hose an Dracos Bauch presste.

„He… du bist ein unverschämter Lügner!" brachte Harry zwischen zwei keuchenden Atemzügen hervor.

„Ach, bin ich das? Warum?" nuschelte Draco an seiner Kehle. Sanfte Bisse verhinderten eine allzu schnelle Antwort Harrys.

Eigentlich fand Harry, dass praktische Demonstrationen sowieso viel sinnvoller waren als diese Wortgefechte, schließlich konnte man mit seiner Zunge interessante Dinge anfangen als zu reden.

So löste er eine Hand aus Dracos Haaren, strich seine Brust hinunter, über den flachen Bauch… er musste sich auf die Knien hochstemmen um genug Platz zwischen seinen Schenkeln zu schaffen. Draco unterbrach den Kuss… stöhnte rau auf, als Harry fand, was er gesucht hatte. „Für ein Mädchen bist du aber recht beeindruckend bestückt, D..r..a..c..o…!" raunte er ihm heiser ins Ohr.

„Spontane… Selbstheilung…" keuchte dieser unter seinen massierenden Fingern. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe um sein eigenes Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Er liebte jedes einzelne der Geräusche, die Draco machte, wenn er ihn berührte. Jeden einzelnen schnellen Atemzug, jedes leise Keuchen, jedes zittrige Seufzen und jedes raue Stöhnen…

Unvermutet schnappte Draco sich seine Hand und brachte sie wieder unter der Decke hervor. Harry wollte protestieren, doch erneut ließ ihn Dracos Zunge, seine Lippen und seine kleinen Bisse vergessen, wie man zusammenhängende sinnvolle Sätze formulierte.

Dracos Hände glitten abermals zu seinen Hüften, zogen ihn wieder näher. Nun konnte auch Harry ein heiseres Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Allzu deutlich spürte er die pulsierende Härte an seinen Schenkeln. Merlin, sie mussten aufhören, was wenn Madam Pomfrey nach Draco sehen wollte… oder…

„Fuck, Draco, wir…" brachte Harry keuchend heraus.

„Ja… so etwas Ähnliches hatte ich vor…!" war die unverschämte Antwort. Hitze stieg Harry in die Wangen, er konnte das unmöglich zulassen, er wusste nur zu gut, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab, wenn Draco ihn an einen bestimmten Punkt brachte.

Zwei phantastische Hände an seinem Hinterteil, die genau zu wissen schienen, wie sie ihn dort massieren sollten, brachten diesen Punkte ein ganzes Stück näher…

„HrrmHrmm!"

Harry schrak dermaßen zusammen, dass er spontan einen uneleganten Köpfer aus dem Bett auf den harten Fußboden hinlegte.

„Was zum… PANSY PARKINSON!" hörte er Draco im nächsten Moment aufgebracht schreien. Für einen Moment war Harry versucht einfach auf dem Boden liegenzubleiben. Himmel, war das peinlich…

„Ehrlich Jungs, ihr hättet die Krankenstation ja wenigstens verriegeln können, nicht jeder steht drauf zwei Kerle beim Fummeln zu beobachten." Das Amüsement in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Draco fluchte eindrucksvoll und recht phantasiereich.

„Also, ich fands ziemlich scharf…" ertönte eine weitere nur zu bekannte Stimme.

„Ginny…" seufzte Harry ergeben. Im nächsten Moment tauchte auch schon das Gesicht seiner Freundin über ihm auf. „Harry, Schatz, willst du nicht aufstehen? Der Boden sieht nicht bequem aus."

„Also, ich wette, stehen tuen sie beide, Gin." Das war eindeutig Blaise unverschämtes Feixen.

Na bitte, was wollte Harry eigentlich noch mehr? Sein halber Jahrgang hatte ihn praktisch in flagranti mit Malfoy erwischt. Er konnte schon die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten vor sich sehen: _Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, schmutzige Spielchen im Krankensaal, Teil 1, genauere Details auf den Seiten 1-35!_

„Was ist hier los, eine verdammte Völkerwanderung oder was? Habt ihr alle kein Zuhause?" schnauzte Draco seinen Freund an und streifte sich missmutig sein Krankenhauskittelchen über.

„Na, so gereizt, bester Freund, sind wie vielleicht zu früh gekommen?" Blaise Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Definitiv ja!" grummelte Harry und erhob sich langsam. Perplex starrten die Slytherin ihn an, er schnappte sich sein Shirt und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte er leugnen, wer weiß, wie lange die Meute schon zugesehen hatte. Als Prügelei würden sie es ihm sowieso nicht abkaufen.

Sekunden später war er unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass diese Drei es waren, die sei gestört hatten. Eindrucksvoll wurde ihm bewiesen, dass es hätte schlimmer sein können.

Die Tür zum Krankensaal flog auf, krachte an die Wand als zwei aufgebrachte Personen hindurchschossen. Lucius Malfoy voran, gefolgt von Severus Snape, der mal wieder den Fehler begangen hatte, die Figur auf seinem Schreibtisch zu betrachten… und entsprechend lüstern war seine Laune. Allerdings eher mordlüstern als sexueller Art…

„WAS IST HIER LOS!" fauchte Lucius in die Runde. Harry wollte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt vom Bett wegmachen, er unterdrückte einen überraschten Laut, als Dracos Hand sich halb von der Bettdecke verborgen fest um seine Finger schloss. Außer Ginny sah es niemand. Vor allen Dingen nicht Lucius, der nun abwertend auf seinen Sohn hinunteräugte. „Erkläre mir dies, Draco."

Harry sah, wie Draco alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, nervös presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

„Es war nicht Dracos Schuld, Lucius. Einer seiner unfähigen Mitschüler hat ihn mit einem Fluch getroffen…" dabei bedachte Snape Harry mit einem Blick, der Voldemort alle Ehre machte.

Blaise und Pansy traten unbehaglich näher an ihn und Ginny heran. Die Jugendlichen an der einen Seite von Dracos Bett, der wutschnaubende Lucius mit Snape auf der anderen.

„Ach, und mein Sohn konnte sich nicht wehren?" schnauzte Lucius nicht im Mindesten beruhigt.

„Er konnte es nicht sehen…" war Snapes ruhige Antwort.

„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du deine Augen überall haben musst? Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie, Draco! Nicht mal peinlichen Flüchen von… von Schulkindern kannst du abwehren…"

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, sein Griff um Dracos Hand wurde fester. Was war den in Dracos Vater gefahren? Er hatte zwar schon oft seinen Unmut über Dracos Verhalten geäußert, derart beschimpft hatte er ihn allerdings noch nicht. Ein schneller Seitenblick auf Pansy und Blaise machte Harry klar, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass diese beiden solche Schimpftiraden mit anhören mussten.

Draco versuchte seine Hand wegzuziehen, er starrte nur stumm auf die Bettdecke vor sich, die Lippen weiterhin zusammengepresst. Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco noch blasser werden konnte. So unauffällig wie möglich legte er auch seine zweite Hand auf Dracos zitternde Finger.

„Und was tun Sie hier, Mr. Potter?" die Abscheu in seiner Stimme nahm einen neuen Abgrund an, als seine grauen Augen sich auf ihn richteten. Harry schluckte, senkte aber seinen Blick nicht, was Lucius offensichtlich noch mehr aufbrachte.

„Nun, Mr. Potter? Auf eine gestellte Frage erhält man normalerweise auch eine Antwort, das gebietet der Anstand…"

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, da ich aber keine Erziehung genossen habe, wie Sie mir ja oft genug verdeutlicht haben, wird es Sie bestimmt nicht wundern, dass Sie von mir keine Antwort bekommen."

Blaise neben ihm sog scharf die Luft ein. Harry meinte Dracos Finger wieder zittern zu fühlen. Was tat dieser Mann nur mit seinem Sohn, dass er derart eingeschüchtert war? Harry beschloss nach einem weiteren Blick auf Dracos versteinerte Miene, dass er es eigentlich nicht allzu genau wissen wollte.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass Sie in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren, Herrschaften!" Snapes Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Tbc…

Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer hysterisch freuen!


	14. Chap13 Once more with feeling

Es ist getan, das letzte Kapitel vor dem Epilog, der nächste Woche kommt bösartig grins! Liebe Grüße eure heute leicht sadistisch angehauchte Cassie!

Mein besonderer Dank geht heute an: **Obscura serpentis** merci,** Amunet** ja, irgendwer muss ja der Böse sein… tätschelt Lucius die Fönfrisur,** burningangel84** grins – sorry, aber ne Orgie passt nicht in diese ff, aber, eventuell in eine meiner kommenden, **KleineSchwesterOrion** fies grins, na, bin mal gespannt, wie dir dieses Chap gefällt, **inside** lach – nett, dass du dich geoutet hast – freu, **Sathiel** **the second** hab auch schon versucht Dumbledore die Figur abzuschwatzen, er will sie partout nicht hergeben, er meint, er bräuchte sie um Ex-Todesser zu quälen gg.

Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Gemüse bereitleg

So, das werdet ihr nachher zum Schmeißen brauchen pfeif.

13 Once more with feeling…

Nach Snapes Rausschmiss blieb Ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als die Krankenstation zu verlassen, zumal Lucius aussah, als würde er sie am liebsten zum Frühstück verspeisen, ungegart!

Es gefiel Harry nicht, Draco allein lassen zu müssen. Dieser Gedanke trieb ein schiefes Grinsen in sein Gesicht. War es nun schon soweit, dass er sich ausgerechnet um Draco Malfoy, den Sohn eines Todessers, der wahrscheinlich schwarze Magie beherrschte, bevor er laufen konnte, Sorgen machte?

Blaise betrachtete ihn interessiert von der Seite, wie ihm gerade auffiel. Harry wurde rot. Überraschenderweise war es aber nicht Blaise, der ihn ansprach, sondern Pansy.

„Weißt du, Potter, Draco ist für mich wie der Bruder, den ich immer haben wollte…"

Harry blickte sie überrascht an. Was sollte das denn werden? Bekenntnisse tiefster Geheimnisse im kalten Flur?

„Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm wehgetan wird…"

Harrys Überraschung steigerte sich in Erstaunen. Moment mal, wollte Pansy damit gerade andeuten, er wäre derjenige in dieser verqueren Beziehung, der den anderen verletzt? Erstaunlicherweise erinnerte Pansy ihn gerade heftig an Hermine. Aber Stopp! Zurück zur Realität… war es nicht viel eher so, dass Draco seine Gefühle mit teuren Lederschuhen trat?

Pansy schien das irgendwie anders zu sehen: „Wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass du Draco verletzt, egal in welcher Weise, werde ich Dinge mit dir tun, die den dunklen Lord vor Neid erblassen ließen!"

Was bei Morganas Netzstrümpfen sollte denn diese kryptische Aussage? Nahm Pansy freiwillig Nachhilfestunden bei Trewlaney? Denn die war immerhin Meisterin in Sachen kryptische-Aussagen-ohne-wirklichen-Sinn-Hauptsache-mit-rauchiger-Stimme-dahingekrächzt…

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, hatte Pansy sich abgewandt und schritt eilig davon.

„Wow, was war denn das?" rutschte es ihm heraus.

„Das Schlimme ist, Potter, sie meint das absolut ernst!" Blaise schlang einen Arm um Ginnys Taille.

„Stimmt, wo Harry doch der unsensible Herzensbrecher ist und der arme Malfoy das sensible Prinzesschen… war mir doch glatt entfallen…" Ginny verdrehte entrüstet die Augen.

„Na, Prinzesschen stimmt schon…" grinste Blaise.

„Ginny, kann dein Freund auch mal irgend etwas ernst nehmen?" seufzte Harry, konnte sich aber ein schiefes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste…"

Blaise knuffte Ginny frech in die Seite.

„Verschwindet bloß, ihr zwei, diese Turtelei ist ja nicht zum Aushalten…"

Völlig überraschend ließen die beiden sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Ginnys leises Kichern verhallten in den ansonsten stillen Fluren.

Harrys Lächeln verlor sich in der lauter werdenden Stille. Was Lucius jetzt wohl gerade bei Draco tat? Er würde ihm doch nicht wehtun…?

Irgendwann schlich Filch mit einem Satz blitzblank polierter Folterinstrumente an ihm vorbei – trug Mrs. Norris Handschellen an den Pfoten? – und pfiff ein fröhliches Liedchen vor sich hin. Beim genaueren Hinhören hätte es durchaus etwas Ähnlichkeit mit Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod… haben können. Natürlich nur, wenn man irgendwelche bösen Absichten hinter Filchs Tun vermutet hätte…

Wenig später folgte ein noch missmutiger als sonst dreinblickender Snape, der mit den Worten „Der Flur ist nicht ihr Gemeinschaftsraum, Potter, nicht solange sie nicht tot sind und als Gemälde dieses Gemäuer zieren… aber wenn sie unbedingt wollen, kann ich dem natürlich gerne abhelfen…" riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Langsamer als es Snape lieb war machte Harry sich auf in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Er würde mit Draco reden müssen. Mal wieder. Wie oft hatte er sich das nun seit ihrer ersten Nacht vorgenommen? 3-4 millionen Mal? Und wie oft hatte er es in die Tat umgesetzt? 0 mal. Ein Schnitt, der ihm zu denken geben sollte. Das einzige, was offenbar zwischen Ihnen funktionierte, war der Sex… und bei Merlin, wie der funktionierte!

Bevor Harry an diesem Abend schlafen ging, gönnte er sich beim Gedanken an Draco in seinem Krankenhauskittelchen noch eine lange, genüssliche, entspannende eiskalte Dusche…

Natürlich kam Harry weder am nächsten Tag, noch an den darauffolgenden Tagen dazu, auch nur eine einzige Silbe mit Draco zu wechseln. Offensichtlich zog dieser es nun wieder vor ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Es war zum Doxys melken!

Harry brauchte nur einige Tage um auf dem Zahnfleisch zu gehen. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus Draco und warum er sich nun wieder völlig anders verhielt. Merlin, er hatte sogar versucht mit Blaise oder Pansy … und… größer konnte seine Schande kaum noch werden… mit Goyle und Crabbe - zu reden. Doch entweder hatte Draco sein gesamtes Haus mit einem Schweigezauber belegt oder … ja… oder was eigentlich?

Harry hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass Pansy und Blaise besonders überrascht gewesen waren, als sie sie auf der Krankenstation erwischt hatten. Und besonders angeekelt war auch niemand… Und Draco? Er reagierte auf seine Berührungen ebenso eindeutig wie er selbst. Warum zum Henker ging er ihm dann schon wieder aus dem Weg?

Selbst Ginny und Hermine waren keine große Hilfe. Hermine erzählte ihm permanent, dass er doch froh sein solle, jetzt würde er endlich nicht mehr verarscht, während Ginny so ziemlich das Gegenteil behauptete. Solche Diskussionen endeten regelmäßig damit, dass im gryffindorschen Gemeinschaftsraum die Gardinen in Flammen aufgingen und das Mobiliar sein Heil in der Flucht suchte.

Dean und Seamus versuchten beherzt Hermine und Ginny klarzumachen, dass, wenn sie sich schon stritten, sie das genauso gut in Bikinis machen könnten und sich, eventuell, mit Schlamm bewerfen sollten?

So verging die Zeit und Harry kam seinem eigentlichen Ziel auch nicht den Bruchteil eines Sandkorns näher.

Der Einzige, der diese Situation als überaus angenehm empfand, war ein gewisser Severus Snape. So hatte er endlich die benötigte Muse, sich in aller Ruhe zu überlegen, wie er eine gewisse Sybill Trewlaney am unauffälligsten in ihr Leben nach dem Tod überführe könnte…

„Morgen, Harry." murmelte Ron zwei Tage später, ließ sich müde auf seinen Platz fallen und legte den Kopf auf die Arme.

„Morgen Ron…"

Harry war froh, dass Ron ihm mittlerweile glaubte, dass er nichts von Hermine wollte, auch wenn die Aussprache nach Rons Ohnmacht alles andere als erbaulich gewesen war. Ron hatte eigentlich nur eins wissen wollen: „WIESO MALFOY? Wieso nicht Seamus, oder Dean, oder von mir aus Colin oder Anthony oder… shit IRGENDWER außer MALFOY!"

Gut, Harry hatte es ihm nicht wirklich verständlich machen können wieso gerade Malfoy, aber immerhin redete Ron wieder mit ihm und hielt ihn auch nicht für verrückter als vorher. Jedenfalls nicht für viel verrückter… ein Status quo, mit dem Harry leben konnte.

„Morgen…" Hermine brachte kaum die Augen auf und auch Ginny, die sich nun neben ihn fallen ließ, wirkte völlig übermüdet.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?" fragte Harry ehrlich verdutzt. „Wir haben doch seit dem Eunuchenfluch Ruhe vor Malfoy gehabt. Oder hat einer der anderen Slytherins…?"

„Nein, dieser dämliche Hufflepuff, Justin F-F, ist auf dem Größenwahntrip. Offensichtlich versucht er grad Malfoy den Titel Oberarsch von Hogwarts streitig zu machen. Er hat Seamus irgendeinen dämlichen Fluch aufgehalst…" nuschelte Ron undeutlich.

„Hat sich die ganze Nacht für einen Säugling gehalten und permanent nach seiner Flasche gebrüllt." Hermine sprach so schleppend, dass Harry nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht im Schlaf redete.

„Davon hab ich gar nix mitgekriegt." meinte er nur verwundert.

„Kein Wunder, du hast ja auch gepennt." Ginnys Kopf sank an seine Schulter.

„Jaa, aber normalerweise werde ich ja munter, oder?"

„Hast du eventuell wieder von Dobby geträumt? Dann kann man nämlich schreien wie man will…" murmelte Ron.

Harry wurde knallrot. Er hatte natürlich nicht von Dobby geträumt…!

Das allmorgendliche Flügelgeraschel ließ sie aufblicken. Sofort sah Harry die riesige Eule der Malfoys. So weiß wie Hedwig war, so tiefschwarz war die Eule von Lucius.

Mit einem eleganten Bogen sauste sie auf den Slytherintisch zu, ließ einen Brief gekonnt zwischen Dracos Teller und seine Tasse gleiten. Überrascht bemerkte Harry, wie Draco die Stirn runzelte. Auch Blaise und Pansy schienen ihn zu beobachten. Eventuell lag es daran, dass Draco ihn noch immer mied und Harry sich tatsächlich eingestehen musste, dass er ihn vermisste… Mittlerweile war er sogar schon so weit, dass er sich mit einer ihrer früheren Auseinandersetzungen zufrieden gegeben hätte. Selbst von Draco verflucht zu werden, war besser, als ihm überhaupt nicht mehr nahe zu kommen… vielleicht bemerkte Harry die merkwürdige Reaktion des Slytherin deshalb so deutlich.

Draco griff scheinbar ungerührt nach dem Brief und brach das blutrote Siegel auf der Rückseite. Langsam faltete er das Pergament auseinander und las.

„Harry, kann ich mal die Marmelade haben?" riss Parvati ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Hm, ja sicher…" Harry langte über den Tisch und reichte dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen das Rührei. Ihren verwunderten Blick bemerkte er gar nicht.

Fast im selben Moment erhob Draco sich unter den fragenden Blicken seiner Freunde. Mit ungewohnter Eile verließ er die Halle, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Eine ungute Vorahnung sprang Harry aus dem Hinterhalt an, presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und ballte sich als eisiger Klumpen in seinem Magen zusammen. Das mussten eindeutig schlechte Nachrichten gewesen sein.

„Harry, nicht schon wieder! Gönn' uns mal ne Pause!" schnaufte Hermine erschöpft, als er aufstand.

„Ja, ja…" machte er abwesend.

Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Etwas an Dracos Blick machte ihm zu schaffen. Hatte er Draco jemals mit gesenktem Blick gesehen?

Ja.

Ein einziges Mal.

Auf der Krankenstation mit Lucius… und genau das war es, was ihm Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

Und so ignorierte Harry mal wieder die Stimme seines Gewissens, in diesem Falle Hermine, und folgte Draco hinaus.

Pansy, die fast zeitgleich mit ihm zu dem Entschluss gekommen war Draco zu folgen, wurde von Blaise am Arm zurückgehalten. Auf ihren fragenden Blick deutete Blaise nur auf einen hinauseilenden Harry Potter. Pansy ließ sich zögernd wieder auf ihren Platz sinken, nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das richtige tat.

Einer Eingebung folgend schlug Harry den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche ein. Gerade als er um die Ecke bog, sah er die Tür sich schließen. Seufzend hielt er vor der Steinwand an. Er konnte unmöglich sagen, welchen Raum Draco sich herbeigewünscht hatte und so blieb ihm nur eins. Mit geschlossenen Augen begann er vor der Steinwand auf und ab zu laufen. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte er sich auf einen Wunsch.

‚Ich will Draco finden!'

Nach der dritten Tour verschwand die Steinwand und wurde zu einer Tür aus feinstem Teakholz, verziert mit hunderten filigraner Schnitzereien. Die Türklinge war ohne Zweifel uralte gegossene Bronze.

Harry schluckte. Sollte er wirklich eintreten? Draco würde alles andere als begeistert sein ihn anzutreffen. Das hatte er ihm in letzter Zeit nun wahrlich deutlich genug gemacht. Doch ein Ziehen tief in seinem Herzen konnte er nicht ignorieren. Selbst wenn Draco nicht wollte, dass er für ihn da war. Harry wollte es für sie beide genug.

Langsam schlossen sich seine bebenden Finger um den Griff, drückten die schwere Klinke hinunter. Er trat ein. Und ihm blieb im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Mund offen stehen.

Er war in dem mit Sicherheit größten Schlafzimmer, welches er jemals gesehen hatte. Eigentlich war es nicht nur ein Schlafzimmer. Vor einem riesigen Kamin aus schwarzem Marmor war eine teuer aussehende Ledersitzgruppe arrangiert. Hohe Bücherregale, ohne Frage aus ebenfalls teurem Teak, säumten einen anderen Teil der Wand, davor ein massiger Schreibtisch.

Hinter einem Paravent konnte Harry die Umrisse eines riesigen Bettes erkennen. Langsam trat Harry näher, von Draco vor nirgends eine Spur zu sehen. Es war dämmrig im Zimmer, nur einige vereinzelte Kerzen spendeten diffuses Licht. Im Kamin knisterten einige Holzscheite.

Harry hatte das Zimmer halb durchquert, als er die sich sacht hin und her wiegenden Gardinen an der Fensterfront ausmachte. Eine Tür nach draußen? Zögernd trat er näher, die Gardine bauschte sich in einem weiteren Windhauch und Harry meinte eine Gestalt draußen erkennen zu können.

Er strich den überraschend weichen Stoff der Gardine beiseite und fand sich auf einem Balkon wieder. Ein dunkelblauer Nachthimmel, übersäht mit tausenden funkelnder Sterne, raubte ihm schier den Atem. Weiter unten glitzerte der Mond in dem ruhigen Wasser eines Sees. Leichter Tannenduft hing in der Luft. Ein Geruch nach Sommer, Hitze und Zufriedenheit.

Harry fand Draco am anderen Ende des Balkons. Er hatte beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt und stütze sich auf die Steinbrüstung. Seine ganze Haltung drückte schwer zurückgehaltene Wut aus.

„Draco?" Harry sprach leise. Zum einen, weil er Draco nicht erschrecken wollte und zum anderen… weil er seiner Stimme plötzlich nicht mehr traute. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war er allein mit Draco und anders als auf der Krankenstation würde sie hier mit Sicherheit niemand stören… keine Freunde… keine Lehrer… erst recht keine Väter… Sofort war die Intimität wieder da. Eine schmerzhafte Vertrautheit, die keiner von ihnen in Worte fassen konnte.

Draco reagierte nicht, starrte nur weiter ausdruckslos in die Nacht hinaus. Harry trat langsam näher, er konnte erkennen, dass Draco die Zähne aufeinander biss, seine Kieferknochen traten deutlich durch die helle Haut seiner Wangen hervor.

Harry bemerkte ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Pergament in Dracos Hand. „Schlechte Nachrichten?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. Draco wandte sich ihm abrupt zu, einen unbestimmten Blick in den eisgrauen Augen.

„Schlechte Nachrichten? Nicht für mich, Potter."

Harrys Kehle wurde trocken. Scheinbar nahm nicht nur Pansy Nachhilfe in kryptischen Aussagen, die die Menschheit verwirrten…

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sollte er Draco fragen, was in dem Brief stand, was ihn so aufzuwühlen schien? Nein, lieber nicht, er war nicht hier um schon wieder angeschrieen zu werden… Warum war er eigentlich hier?

Harry setzte gerade zu irgendeiner belanglosen Frage an, als Draco etwas tat, womit Harry zu allerletzte gerechnet hätte. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war Draco bei ihm, das Pergament glitt unbemerkt zu Boden, als Draco nun Harrys Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihn küsste.

In den ersten Sekunden war Harry viel zu perplex um irgendwie reagieren zu können. Dracos Lippen fühlten sich kühl an, es lag keine Zärtlichkeit in diesem Kuss, eher etwas wie… Verzweiflung?

Draco drängte sich an ihn und Harry schlang unwillkürlich die Arme um seine Taille, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Dracos Zunge forderten Einlass, schob sich zwischen seine Lippen und Harry ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Das war es doch, was er wollte, oder? Genau danach hatte er sich doch die letzten Wochen gesehnt. Er wollte Draco küssen, ihn spüren, ihn berühren… oder nicht?

Harry versuchte halbherzig etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, doch weder Dracos Lippen, noch seine Hände ließen von ihm ab.

Harry meinte Dracos Herz unter dem dünnen Stoff des Schulhemdes zu spüren. Viel zu schnell…

Etwas in Harry gab nach. Wie zuvor wusste er, dass es ihn in nur noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Wie zuvor wusste er, dass Draco ihn verletzten würde.

Doch er konnte nicht anders.

Und er wollte auch nicht anders.

Sanft strichen seine Hände über Dracos Seite, umfassten bestimmt seine Hüfte, zogen ihn noch ein bisschen näher.

Draco unterbrach den Kuss, suchte Harrys Blick, noch immer lag ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den Harry nicht deuten konnte. Ein Flehen…? Ein Flehen worum?

Wieder berührten Dracos Lippen seinen Mund, zärtlicher diesmal. Seine Hände umfingen noch immer sein Gesicht, sanft fuhren die langen Finger die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach, trieben ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch mehr als ein ersticktes „mmmph…" gestattete ihm Draco nicht. Kurz darauf ließ eine warme Zunge an seinen Mundwinkeln ihn vergessen wie zum Henker man überhaupt sprach.

Wieder einmal wurde Harry rückwärts dirigiert. Und wieder einmal dachte er an so ziemlich alles, außer an die Folgen...

Und wieder einmal starrte in einem düsteren Zaubertränkekeller ein bleicher Zaubertrankprofessor auf die kleine Apparatur auf seinem Schreibtisch. Sie taten es schon wieder! Severus Snape erreichte gerade eine ihm bis dato unbekannte Grenze des Grauens. SIE TATEN ES SCHON WIEDER!

Das war eindeutig mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Immerhin war er auch nur ein Ex-Todesser und auch die hatten ihre Grenzen. Gut, außer ihm gab es eigentlich keine Ex-Todesser. Keine Lebenden zumindest… Er schüttelte erbost den Kopf, als er schon wieder begann abzuschweifen.

Mit einem abgrundtief bösartigen Lächeln bleckte er die Zähne, tastete in seinem Umhang nach seinem Zauberstab. Nicht der normale, den er im Unterricht benutzte, nein… oh nein… Mit einem wütenden Knurren betrachtete Snape das schwarze Stück Holz in seiner Hand, schwarz wie die Nacht, schwarz wie seine Seele und so schwarz wie Dumbledores Leiche ohne Zweifel in den nächsten zwei Minuten sein würde, sobald er ihn erwischte! Vorher allerdings, würde er eventuell noch einen kleinen Abstecher in den Astronomieturm unternehmen und mal ausprobieren, ob seine Avada Kedavra Künste noch nicht eingerostet waren…

Von alledem bekamen Harry und Draco im Raum der Wünsche nichts mit. Überhaupt bekamen sie von generell gar nichts mehr mit… außer, wie sich der Andere anfühlte, wie er schmeckte, wie er roch…

Der weiche Stoff der Gardinen strich über Harrys Hände, als Draco ihn zurück ins Zimmer schob… ehe Harry es sich versah, spürte er die Kante des Bettes in seinen Kniekehlen.

Ein letzter Funken seines Verstandes machte sich bemerkbar. Er wollte protestieren, das hier war definitiv nicht das, was er wollte! Er hatte doch eigentlich reden wollen… Draco kümmerte sich nicht um seine Protestversuche. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen zog er Harry das Hemd aus der Hose, nestelte an den Knöpfen, während er seine Lippen nicht eine Sekunde freigab.

‚_Shit, warum war es unter diesen Umhängen eigentlich auf einmal so verflixt warm?'_

Eigentlich hatte Harry einen dreckigen Kommentar oder zumindest ein zynisches Grinsen erwartet, als er sich nun seinen Umhang von den Schultern zerrte und Draco ebenfalls von dem schweren Stoff befreite.

Doch Draco sagte nichts.

Er lächelte auch nicht.

Er küsste ihn nur.

Die unausgesprochenen Verheißungen, die Dracos leidenschaftliche Küsse versprachen, jagten ein Zittern durch Harrys Körper.

Nach einigen weiteren hungrigen Küssen und zu Boden gefallenen Hemden gab Harry sich endgültig geschlagen. Gut, wirklich überzeugend hatte er ja nun auch nicht versucht sich zu wehren. Gegen das Gefühl von Dracos Händen auf seiner nackten Haut kam er nicht an. Ebenso wenig wie er gegen die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen ankam.

Eng umschlungen plumpsten sie auf das Bett. Harry machte ein überraschtes Geräusch. Diese Decke war mit Sicherheit die weichste, die er jemals gespürt hatte. Sie versanken fast in der fedrigen Füllung.

Unvermittelt löste Draco den Kuss. Harry blinzelte und fand sich selbst in zwei klaren eisgrauen Augen wieder. Die dunklen Flecken um die Iris machten das Grau nur noch lebendiger, tiefer und schöner. Er versank in diesem Blick, in diesem Moment, der die Zeit zum Stillstand brachte.

Langsam beugte Draco sich wieder hinunter, federleicht fuhr er mit der Zunge die Konturen von Harrys Lippen nach, ohne ihn dabei auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Spielerisch schob er seine Zunge in Harrys Mundwinkel, tippte herausfordernd an die Lippen. Harry wimmerte leise.

Fast ebenso langsam gestattete Draco nun, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten, nur leicht zuerst, immer wieder unterbrochen, indem er genießerisch über Harrys Mund leckte, sanft an ihm knabberte.

Was mit Harry in diesem Moment geschah ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Zum ersten Mal sahen sie sich bewusst an, wenn sie sich küssten. Harry sah jede Emotion, die seine Berührungen bei Draco hervorriefen. Jedes kleine Zittern, welches Dracos Berührungen bei ihm auslösten, schien sich in diesen faszinierenden Augen zu brechen und wurde tausendfach zu ihm zurückgeworfen.

Wie von selbst fanden seine Hände ihren Weg in Dracos Haar…

Sie glitten in einen unwirklichem Zustand dahin, den nächsten bewussten Gedanken konnte Harry erst wieder fassen, als er Dracos nackte Haut an seiner spürte. Wann hatte er sich ausgezogen? Oder Draco? Oder… warum… wie…

Dracos Hand glitt von seinem Nacken auf seine Brust, strich so liebevoll darüber, dass Harry einen Moment der Atem stockte. Noch immer hielt Draco seinen Blick gefangen, noch immer waren seine Hände in den weißblonden Strähnen verborgen und noch immer küssten sie sich. Eine Berührung so leicht wie der Schlag eines Schmetterlingsflügels auf der Haut und doch hatte Harry niemals intensiver gefühlt. Niemals intensiver gesehnt und niemals intensiver gelitten.

Dracos streichelte zu seinem Bauch hinunter, fuhr mit den langen Fingern sanft die Konturen seines Bauchnabels nach, strichen über seine Hüfte, seine Schenkel. Harry stöhnte leise an Dracos Lippen, als dessen Hand über sein pochendes Glied glitt, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über die samtene Eichel strich, nur um dann denselben Weg wieder hinunter zu gleiten.

Dracos Mund wanderte zu seinem Hals, saugte zärtlich an der dünnen Haut hinter seinem Ohr. „Berühr mich." wisperte Draco fast lautlos und endlich schien Harry aus diesem merkwürdigen Schwebezustand zu erwachen.

Mit aller Macht setzten die Empfindungen ein, raubten Harry sekundenlang die Sinne. Dracos eben noch kühle Hände schienen nun aus flüssigem Feuer zu bestehen, aus brennendem Verlangen, das ihn ohne Zweifel in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde in erregende Höhe zu schicken vermochte.

War ihre erste Nacht von unbekannter Erregung erfüllt, die zweite von hervorbrechendem Verlangen, so war diese dritte Nacht Leidenschaft in ihrer reinsten, schmerzhaftesten Form.

Ihre Küssen wurden hungriger und diesmal schloss keiner von ihnen mehr die Augen. Sie genossen es, ihre Lust in den Augen des anderen gespiegelt zu sehen. Es war Harry nicht peinlich, dass er sich so sehr nach diesen Berührungen gesehnt hatte, dass er nach Dracos Hand griff, sie sanft aber bestimmt auf sein Lustzentrum legte und atemlos keuchte, als sich Dracos Finger um ihn schlossen.

Seine Fingernägel hinterließen rote Striemen auf Dracos Rücken, seine Zähne unübersehbare Male auf der weichen cremfarbenen Haut.

Harry verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Es hätten Stunden sein können, in denen sie sich küssten. Tage in denen ihre Hände immer wieder neu den Körper des Anderen erforschten. Wochen, die sie damit verbrachten immer neue Gipfel der Lust zu entdecken. Jahre in denen sie Schauer der Erregung durch ihre Körper trieben…

Harry umfing Draco mit beiden Armen, genoss das prickelnde Gefühl seiner nackten Haut, seinen unverkennbaren Geruch, das Geräusch seines Atems, wenn er ihn küsste. Die Zeit hätte enden können, es hätte ihn nicht mehr gestört. Dieser Moment der Intimität, der Nähe und der Geborgenheit war alles, was Harry jemals zu finden gehofft hatte.

Draco befreite sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung aus seiner Umarmung und kam auf die Knie. Noch immer herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Harry bezweifelte, dass er die Gefühle, welche Dracos Berührungen, seine Nähe bei ihm auslösten jemals würde aussprechen können. Worte waren einfach nicht stark genug…

Schmale Hände schlängelte sich in seinen Nacken, bevor er Draco wieder küsste. Merlin, wie perfekt sich diese Lippen auf seinen anfühlten!

Draco hielt plötzlich inne und schaute ihn an. Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, brachte die feinen Grübchen in seinen Wangen zum Vorschein. Harrys Herz setzte einen verräterischen Schlag aus. Wie sehr er diesen Mann begehrte… alles an ihm… seine silberweißen Haarsträhnen, seine eisgrauen Augen, seine weichen Lippen…

Unvermutet Draco wandte sich um, rutschte nah an ihn heran. Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor er begriff, was Draco vorhatte. Er schluckte trocken. Mit plötzlich vor Erregung zitternden Händen griff er nach Dracos Hüfte, strich über die makellose Haut an seinem Rücken. Zärtlich fuhr er die Muskelstränge nach, die sich unter der hellen Haut abzeichneten.

Ein leises Seufzen kam über Dracos Lippen… unter seinen streichelnden Händen wurde aus dem Seufzen ein ebenso leises Stöhnen… ein wenig lauter, sobald er seine Hände durch Lippen ersetzte.

Harry grinste flüchtig, als er bemerkte, dass Dracos Hände sich fest um die Rückenlehne des Bettes geschlossen hatten. So fest, dass die Knöchel als helle Erhebungen hervortraten.

Harry wusste, er würde sich nicht mehr allzu lange beherrschen können… Himmel, wie sollte er auch, bei der Tatsache, dass die makellose cremeweiße Haut von Dracos Hinterteil nur Millimeter von seiner mittlerweile schmerzhaften Erektion entfernt waren?

Draco schien ein ähnlicher Gedanke zu beschäftigen, als er sich ihm im selben Moment entgegendrängte. Harry konnte ein raues Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als erhitzte Haut sich gegen seine pochende Lanze presste.

Bisher war immer Draco derjenige gewesen, nun ja, der ihn genommen hatte… er wusste doch überhaupt nicht, wie er Draco vorbereiten sollte… er würde ihm wehtun… Ungebeten erschien Pansys Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge, wie sie ihm unaussprechliche Dinge androhte, für den Fall, dass er Draco wehtat. In irgendeiner Weise… ob Pansy diese Art und Weise dazuzählen würde?

Wieder zerstreute Draco jeden halbwegs vernünftigen Gedankengang, als er Harrys Hand packte und sie bestimmt zwischen seine Schenkel schob, sich noch ein wenig fester an ihn drängte.

Der schon fast bekannt Strudel der Erregung erfasste Harry, hinterließ keinen Platz für Zweifel, keinen Platz für Ängste, keinen Raum für Zurückhaltung. Seine Hände, seine Finger schienen mit einemmal ganz genau zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte… Dracos raues Stöhnen bestätigte ihn.

Selbst in ihren Nächten zuvor hatte Harry nicht dermaßen um seine Beherrschung kämpfen müssen, wie in diesem Moment, als sich sein dritter Finger vorsichtig in Dracos Leib schob, sanft dazu beitrug, dass dessen Stöhnen lauter wurde.

Minuten später war er erneut an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er verzweifelt um seine Beherrschung kämpfte… Merlin, es brachte ihn schon fast über die Klippe, als er nun Dracos festen Po umfasste und langsam in ihn drang. Dracos Hände an der Rückenlehne des Bettes verkrampften. Harry hielt einen Moment inne, biss sich so schmerzhaft auf die Lippe, dass er Blut schmeckte, nur um einigermaßen Herr seiner Sinne zu bleiben.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es so sein würde. So eng, so heiß und so unglaublich intensiv. Sein keuchender Atem strich über Dracos Nacken, die feinen Härchen richteten sich unter dem kühlen Luftzug auf, fasziniert beobachtete Harry die sich ausbreitende Gänsehaut. Er schlang einen Arm um Dracos Taille, zog ihn so nah wie er nur konnte und presste seine Lippen in dessen Nacken.

Genießerisch fuhr er mit der Zunge die Konturen von Dracos Rückrat nach, entlockte ihm damit ein zittriges Wimmern. Harry genoss den leicht salzigen Geschmack von Dracos Haut, war es für ihn der Beweis dafür, dass Draco ebenso empfand wie er.

Mit winzigen Stößen, kaum mehr als ein sanftes Schaukeln, begann Harry sich zu bewegen, griff in Dracos Haar, sog den vertrauten Geruch der silbrigen Strähnen ein und schloss die Augen.

Dracos dagegen hätte nicht mehr leiden können. Harrys sanfte Berührungen, sein schneller Atem, der über seine erhitzte Haut glitt, die beinahe vorsichtigen Stöße und diese unglaubliche Nähe brachten ihn fast um den Verstand.

Wieso musste es ausgerechnet Harry sein, der ihn so empfinden ließ? Niemals hatte er sich so lebendig, so frei und so losgelöst gefühlt. Wieso ausgerechnet Harry? Jeder andere wäre akzeptabel… wieso ausgerechnet Harry?

Harry griff in seine Haare, fast schon schmerzhaft zog er seinen Kopf nach hinten, nur um Sekunden später in die empfindliche Haut seines Halses zu beißen. Ein heißer Schauer der Lust ließ ihn zittern, jede einzelne verräterische Faser seines Körpers schrie nach mehr! Und er wusste, nur Harry konnte ihm geben, was er sollte, was er so sehr brauchte…

Harrys Stöße wurden härter, fordernder. Ebenso fordernd schloss er nun seine Hand um Dracos pralles Glied. Ein rauer Aufschrei war die Antwort, katapultierte Harry schon fast in den Rausch eines Orgasmus. Nur ein weiterer harter Biss auf seine Lippe verhinderte es.

Er begann seine Hand zu bewegen, mit einer quälenden Langsamkeit umschloss er die pochende Männlichkeit, genoss jeden Zentimeter, denn er hinauf und wieder hinunterfuhr. Dracos Stöhnen wurde lauter, brachte Harry dazu, noch tiefer in ihn zu dringen, noch gefühlvoller seine Hand einzusetzen.

Harrys nächste Bewegung war unvermittelt und hart, sein bisher leises Stöhnen wurde zu heiseren Lustschreien, brachten Draco dazu, seine Hand um Harrys Finger zu schließen, ihn dazu zu veranlassen, ihn schneller und härter zu massieren.

Harry spürte, die Explosion der Lust kommen, bevor Draco leise, fast ungläubig „oh Harry, ja… jaaah…" flüsterte, bevor sein Kopf in den Nacken sank und sich die erlösende Hitze über ihre ineinander verflochtenen Finger flutete.

Mehr brauchte Harry nicht. Dracos vor Lust dunkle Stimme, das Gefühl wie er in seiner Hand kam, brachte ihn ebenfalls in einen Höhenrausch. Er schloss die Augen, ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen bevor er die Sterne vor seinen geschlossenen Augen tanzen sah. Dann wurde das Lächeln von einem heiseren Aufschrei weggefegt.

Noch immer keuchend zog er Draco wieder an sich, schlang zärtlich die Arme um dessen Taille und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Draco gestattete sich die Augen zu schließen. Sein Kopf sank erneut nach hinten und kam an Harrys Schulter zur Ruhe. Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er nun wieder getan? Harrys Wange fühlte sich warm an seiner an, ebenso seine Hände auf seinem Bauch. Eigentlich fühlte sich alles an Harry so verflucht warm an. Eine Wärme die Draco nicht kannte und bisher auch nicht vermisst hatte. Doch nun… Wie sollte er ohne dieses Gefühl weitermachen können? Endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden, der ihm Halt gab, der ihn hielt – so wie gerade jetzt.

Er wusste, dass es nicht von Dauer sein konnte. Merlin und wie er es wusste. Vielleicht hatte er sich deshalb gestattet noch einmal seinem Verlangen nachzugeben. Harry noch einmal so zu spüren, wie es nie wieder sein würde.

Draco bemerkte nicht, dass er anfing zu zittern. Ebenso wenig bemerkte er den besorgten Blick, mit dem Harry ihn nun bedachte.

Harry spürte plötzlich einen Kloss in seinem Hals. Eine einzelne Träne lief über Dracos noch leicht gerötete Wangen. Draco gab keinen Ton von sich. Er schluchzte nicht. Er weinte nicht wirklich. Nur ein leichtes Zittern und eine einzelne Träne. Harry verstärkte seinen Griff.

Er wusste es.

Sie wussten es beide.

Irgendwann löste sich Draco sanft aus seiner Umarmung. Harry versuchte nicht ihn zurückzuhalten. Er ahnte, dass er es nicht konnte.

Schweigend kleidete Draco sich an, war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er Harry leise, fast tonlos, seinen Namen flüstern hörte. Gequält schloss er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen, versuchte das schmerzhafte Brennen in seiner Brust unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Warum… ausgerechnet… er… ?

Harry biss sich auf die geschwollene Lippe. Er hatte nicht wirklich nach Draco rufen wollen. Nur einmal noch wollte er fühlen, wie sich sein Name anfühlte, wie es war ihn auszusprechen.

Umso überraschter war er, als Draco nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns doch noch an das Bett trat. Lange schauten sie sich einfach nur an. Draco, wieder korrekt in seiner Schuluniform gekleidet und Harry, noch immer nackt in den weichen Laken des Bettes.

Harry wusste, es gab nichts, was sie hätten sagen können. Es gab nichts, was den Graben zwischen ihnen hätte schließen können. Sie waren nur zwei Spielbälle auf einem großen Spielfeld. Zwei willenlose Geschöpfe, die vom übergeordneten Schicksal vorherbestimmt waren gegeneinander zu kämpfen.

So war es seit ihrer Geburt vorherbestimmt. Draco, der Eisprinz, als getreuer Diener Lord Voldemorts, eine Lichtgestalt der dunklen Seite. Und Harry, der Feuerlöwe, als getreuer Anhänger Albus Dumbledores, ein dunkler Ritter der lichten Seite.

„Ich kann nicht…" wisperte Draco leise. „Es tut mir so leid… ich kann einfach nicht…"

„Ich weiß." Kein Vorwurf lag in Harrys Stimme. Er verstand Draco. Er verstand alles.

Dracos Finger zitterten merklich, als er zögernd mit den Fingerspitzen über Harrys Handrücken strich. Eine zärtliche Geste, eine sanfte Bitte um Vergebung.

„Ich… kann… nicht…" Das Zittern seiner Finger hatte seine Stimme erreicht und Draco verstummte.

Harry rutschte näher an ihn heran, schaute ihn mit diesen unglaublich grünen Augen an. Draco war sicher, dass er bis auf seine Seele sehen konnte. Und das, was er dort fand, würde er nicht ertragen können. Draco senkte den Blick.

Harry küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, das wussten sie beide.

Kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen getrennt, wirbelte Draco herum und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Harry begann sich anzuziehen. Er war erschöpft, ausgelaugt und einfach nur müde. So unendlich müde…

Er hatte Gewissheit.

Gewissheit darüber, dass Draco ihn genauso wollte, brauchte, wie er ihn brauchte. In einer anderen Welt, in einer anderen Zeit hätten sie es versuchen können… doch nicht hier… nicht heute…

In dieser Welt gab es keine Zukunft für zwei einsame Suchende… es konnte keine Zukunft geben für Harry James Potter und Draco Lucius Malfoy…

The End

Read and Review, please!

Sooo, gemüsigt mich! grins

Wie gefällt euch das Ende? Nicht gut? Nein? Naja, dann will ich mal nicht so sein, ich sage nur, es gibt ja noch einen Epilog…

Mit dieser ebenfalls kryptischen Aussage möchte ich mich für diese Woche verabschieden! bösartig zwinker

Eure Cassie


	15. Epilog End of something

So schnüff hier ist es also, das definitiv letzte Chap dieser Story heul. Ich kann eigentlich gar nicht fassen, dass ich es tatsächlich geschafft habe, sie komplett fertig zu schreiben g.

Jedenfalls habe ich mir aufgrund eurer aufbauenden Kommentare (na gut, eventuell lag es eher an den Heulern, die mir das Leben zu Hölle machten grrr), für das Ende wirklich Mühe gegeben. Herausgekommen ist das längste Chap, 31 Seiten puh.

Allerdings muss ich wirklich noch mal was loswerden. Eure Kommis sind ja sowieso schon immer der Hammer gewesen, aber die Kommis zum letzten Chap waren einfach göttlich. Ehrlich, wenn das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich mich noch ein paar nette Cliffhanger überlegt. Na, ich werde es mir für die nächsten ff's aufheben evil grin. Aber genug gesmalltalked, los geht's:

14 Epilog – End of something

Harry wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bevor er endlich die Kraft fand und zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Glücklicherweise schien es doch noch Nacht zu sein, denn seine Zimmerkameraden schliefen.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen, kroch stattdessen einfach nur unter seine Decke und zog die Vorhänge zu. Erst jetzt kamen die Tränen…

Am nächsten Tag stand er nicht auf.

Hermine und Ron brachten ihm die Hausaufgaben, hielten sich aber nicht lange bei ihm auf. In einem Anflug von Sarkasmus gratulierte Harry sich zu der Idee, eine ansteckende Magen-Darm-Infektion vorgetäuscht zu haben.

Auf die Idee sich zu fragen, warum Hermine nicht darauf bestand, ihn umgehend in den Krankenflügel zu bringen kam er nicht.

Erst Ginny erzählte ihm am Abend, dass auch Draco den ganzen Tag nicht zum Unterricht erschienen war. Harry hasste sie dafür, dass sie seinen Namen nannte. Er wollte nichts mehr hören, nie mehr. Nur noch vergessen.

Er schmiss Ginny aus seinem Schlafsaal…

Natürlich gestatteten ihm die Lehrer nicht lange krank zu sein. Madam Pomfrey weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen aus einem leichten Schlaf, in den er nur aus absoluter Erschöpfung gefallen war. Harry hasste auch sie und schmiss sie aus seinem Schlafsaal…

Eine Viertelstunde später klopfte er erneut herrisch an die Tür. Harry seufzte ergeben und überlegte eingehend, ob er sich nicht einfach tot stellen sollte… ob er wohl lange genug die Luft anhalten könnte um überzeugend einen Atemstillstand vorzutäuschen? Weiter kam er mit seinen Überlegungen jedoch nicht, denn der nächste Besucher, der die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal fast aus den Angeln sprengte, wollte sich partout nicht rauswerfen lassen.

So fand Harry sich plötzlich ungewaschen und noch immer in seinen zerknitterten Klamotten am Kragen gepackt wieder. Niemand anderes als Mr.Übellaunig-in-person schleppte ihn gerade zeternd durch die Flure. Snape duldete keinerlei Widerspruch und so wurde Harry unsanft auf seinem Stuhl im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer fallen gelassen. Ron rümpfte möglichst unauffällig die Nase und murmelte etwas, was verdächtig nach „Alter, du brauchst dringend ne Dusche!" klang.

Hermine erwies sich als ungewöhnlich feinfühlig. Kein Kommentar, keine Belehrungen ihrerseits. Möglichst unauffällig schob sie Harry nur ihre Notiz zu.

Es war Harry schlichtweg egal.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kessel, ignorierte so gut es ging die fragenden Blicke um sich herum und am allermeisten ignorierte er einen ordentlich frisierten Blondschopf in der ersten Reihe…

Seine Freunde schauten sich diesen Zustand einige Tage an, natürlich immer wieder unterbrochen von gut gemeinten „Wenn du reden willst, ich werde dir zuhören…" Sprüchen.

Tatsache war, Harry wollte nicht reden. Wozu auch? Er hatte verdammt noch mal Liebeskummer von der feinsten Sorte und da half alles Reden nichts.

Ginny versuchte ihn damit zu trösten, dass es wohl auch Malfoy nicht viel besser ging, denn er sei sehr still in letzter Zeit. Eigentlich interessierte auch das Harry nicht. Im Endeffekt war es doch egal, dass Draco genauso litt wie er selbst. Sie konnten nicht zusammen sein. Damit würden sie sich abfinden müssen…

Schlimmer als ein depressiver Harry war wohl nur noch ein depressiver Draco Malfoy. Denn wo Harry sich einfach von seinen Freunden fernhielt, ging Draco auf so ziemlich jeden los, der es auch nur wagte, einen unüberlegten Ton in seiner Nähe von sich zu geben.

Das erfuhr als erstes Crabbe, der an einer Gräte im Hals fast erstickte und tatsächlich die Unverschämtheit besaß in Dracos Gegenwart nach Luft zu ringen. Und zur Krönung hustete er auch noch! Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Crabbe jedenfalls in der aufopferungsvollen Gegenwart von Madam Pomfrey, nachdem Draco ihm Furunkel in der Größe von Hagrids Kürbissen auf die Nase hexte. Der Fluch an sich war es übrigens nicht, der Crabbe auf die Krankenstation brachte. Eher die Tatsache, dass er durch die überdimensionale Beule auf seiner Nase nichts mehr sehen konnte. Auf dem Weg zum Essen übersah er eine Trickstufe und purzelte in akrobatischen Verrenkungen sämtliche Treppen hinunter, die man in Hogwarts herunterpurzeln konnte. Er brach sich den kleinen Zeh… aber das soll hier nur am Rande erwähnt sein.

Draco wurde nach diesem Vorfall zu Snape zitiert, der ihm eine Standpauke darüber hielt, dass wenn er schon Mitschüler verhexen wollte, er das doch bitte mit Gryffindors oder Hufflepuffs machen sollte. Und außerdem könnte er sich gefälligst ein bisschen unauffälliger verhalten.

Nachdem Draco wutentbrannt die Tür zum Büro seines Onkels hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, saß Severus Snape noch lange in seinem Stuhl und starrte fassungslos die geschlossene Tür an.

Himmel, er kannte das Temperament von Draco ja, immerhin war er jahrelang in einer Zweckfreundschaft mit Lucius verbunden, aber dass der Junge ihm den Eunuchenfluch auf den Hals… oder vielmehr auf sein nun nicht mehr vorhandenes bestes Stück hexen würde… damit hatte selbst Snape nicht gerechnet… und das wollte wirklich schon was heißen.

Die Situation eskalierte soweit, dass gewisse Gryffindor-Schüler sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, als sich quasi mit dem Feind zu verbünden.

„Pansy? Warte mal…" Ginny drückte Ron ihre Bücher in die Hand und sprintete die Treppen wieder hinunter. Pansy drehte sich überrascht um.

„Hey, was gibt's?" fragte sie interessiert und verlagerte ihre Tasche auf die andere Schulter. Trotz der Parties und trotz ihrer Beziehung mit Blaise war es noch ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich auf dem Flur am helllichten Tage unterhielten. Man musste ja schließlich Rücksicht auf das Nervenkostüm der anderen Schüler nehmen, denn auch jetzt wurden die beiden Mädchen von allen Seiten misstrauisch beäugt.

Ginny holte keuchend Luft, als sie bei Pansy angekommen war. „Sag mal, hast du eine Ahnung, was plötzlich vorgefallen ist? Harry redet seit Tagen kein Wort mehr mit uns und Blaise schweigt sich aus, sobald ich Draco auch nur erwähne."

„Vielleicht solltest du dich dann einfach raushalten?" schlug Pansy emotionslos vor.

„Pansy, Harry ist mein Freund und ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, du hast ihn doch in Zaubertränke gesehen…"

„Na ja, zuerst gerochen und dann gesehen…" Pansy lächelte zynisch.

„Was soll das? Wollen wir wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen, Parkinson?"

Pansys Lächeln erstarb. Mit einigen raschen Blicken vergewisserte sie sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der ein besonderes Interesse an ihrem Gespräch hätte haben können.

„Gut, hör zu, ich habe genauso wenig eine Ahnung was vorgefallen ist wie du. Seit Draco aus der Krankenstation raus ist, ist er wie ausgewechselt. Ich kriege ihn außer im Unterricht kaum noch zu Gesicht…"

„Hat es was mit Harry zu tun?"

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was nichts mit Potter zu tun hat?"

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Was meinst du mit was machen WIR jetzt?"

Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen und ließ Pansy einfach stehen. Gut, wenn sie nicht wollte, würde sie sich halt allein etwas überlegen müssen. Dumm war nur, dass Hermine ihr wohl kaum helfen würde, sie bekam ja noch immer hektische Pickel wenn man die Wörter Harry und Malfoy im selben Satz erwähnte…

Was Ginny nicht wusste war, dass sich Pansy ihre Worte mehr zu Herzen genommen hatte, als vermutet… So kam es, dass sie am selben Abend Blaise davon abhielt sich von Theodore in eine Schachpartie verwickeln zu lassen.

„Blaise, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

„Ach, wir wollten grade eine Partie Männerschach spielen, Pans…" Theo grinste sie frech an und begann schon die Figuren aufzustellen. Die Figuren bestanden – anders als beim gewöhnlichen Zaubererschach – aus kleinen netten halbnackten weiblichen Steinfiguren, die sich mit jedem Spielzug mehr entblätterten. Ein Grund, warum selbst Pansy besagtem Männerschach nicht ganz abgeneigt war.

„Es geht um Draco und Potter." lächelte Pansy zuckersüß zurück ohne Theo aus den Augen zu lassen. Das Gesagte hatte die gewünschte Wirkung. Obwohl Theo ohne Zweifel den Grund vergessen haben dürfte, wurde er doch verdächtig blass um die Nase und tastete vorsichtig schon mal nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Du bist fies, Pans, wenn er sich wieder verzaubert, hab ich tagelang niemanden zum Schachspielen." nörgelte Blaise.

Pansys kaltes Lächeln machte ihm deutlich, dass sie es nicht im Geringsten interessierte, ob er mit Theo oder einem vergrößerten Niffler Schach spielen würde. Ergeben erhob Blaise sich und folgte Pansy auf den Flur.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder passiert?" wollte er leicht genervt wissen. Nicht genug, dass Ginny ihm schon ständig mit Potters Seelenheil in den Ohren lag, nun fing Pansy offensichtlich auch noch an.

„Deine Freundin hat mich vorhin auf dem Flur abgefangen…"

Ein weiteres entnervtes Stöhnen. Pansy grinste: „Ach, wie ich sehe, hat sie dich mit dem Thema auch schon belästigt?"

„Das ein oder andere Mal, ja…"

„Das Schlimme ist, Blaise, ich hab ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Hat Draco denn zu dir auch nichts gesagt?"

„Welcher Draco? Ach, du meinst die stumme Auster, mit der ich mir den Schlafsaal teile?"

Pansy unterdrückte einen fiesen Kommentar. Insgeheim bewunderte sie die Geduld der kleinen Weasley, mit Blaise ein einigermaßen ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen forderte eine ziemliche Menge an Geduld oder diesem Muggelzeugs zur Beruhigung, Valium oder so…

„Blaise, ich versuche ernsthaft mit dir zu reden, also reiß dich zusammen oder ich benutze deine Zunge als Wischlappen für Filchs nächste Strafarbeit im Mädchenklo!"

Blaise schluckte sichtlich misstrauisch den Kommentar hinunter, der sich grade aus seinem Mund verselbstständigen wollte. „Okay…" krächzte er artig.

„Gut, was machen wir?"

„Mit Draco reden?"

Pansy verzog kritisch die Miene. „Und wie willst du das machen, ihm den Imperio aufhalsen? Von alleine wird er uns nichts sagen."

„Vielleicht kann ich Snape ein bisschen Veritaserum abquatschen…"

„Nein, ich hab die Nase voll, von dieser Geheimnistuerei, gehen wir zu ihm und appellieren an sein Gewissen gegenüber seinen Freunden." Pansy wartete nicht mal seine Antwort ab, sondern packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn mit überraschender Kraft die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.

Theo schaute ihnen verwundert hinter her. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Pansy auf Frauen stand… dieser Abgang der beiden hätte doch einige Fragen aufgeworfen. Wieso bei allen schwarzen Hexen zerrte Parkinson einen Kerl zu den Schlafsälen? Theo beschloss dieser Sache doch auf den Grund gehen zu müssen… selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass ein weiterer Vergessenszauber unumgänglich wäre…

Wie zu erwarten, reagierte Draco weder auf ihr Klopfen noch auf Pansys Gefluche. Allerdings hatte Draco die Ungeduld seiner Freundin wohl doch unterschätzt, denn als Pansy die Tür kurzerhand mit einem Zauber aufsprengte stand Draco buchstäblich auf dem Tisch vor Schreck.

„Was machst du auf dem Tisch, Alter?" wollte Blaise wissen und betrachtete interessiert, wie Draco mit einem eleganten Sprung wieder auf den Boden hopste.

„SCHEISSE! MÜSST IHR MICH SO ERSCHRECKEN?" brüllte Draco auch schon los, sobald er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, du hättest mir die Tür ja auch einfach aufmachen können, aber wer nicht will…" Pansy baute sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf.

Draco zog fast schon belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben, während er auf die einen Kopf kleinere Pansy hinunterschaute. Der Anflug des Lächelns verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte er kühl.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht nur mal sehen, ob unser Freund noch lebt?" meldete sich nun auch Blaise zu Wort und trat neben Pansy.

„Ich lebe noch und jetzt raus hier."

„Nein." Pansys Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie nicht gehen würde. Bei Dracos Laune kam Blaise nicht umhin, sie für ihren Mut zu bewundern. Sie wussten beide, dass Draco nicht gerade der Erfinder einer Tugend namens Geduld war. Dazu kam ein recht hitziges Temperament… übrigens fast genauso hitzig wie Pansys… Blaise überlegte zeitweilig, ob er nicht schon mal vorsichtshalber in der Krankenstation Bescheid geben sollte? Vielleicht könnte Madam Pomfrey ja schon mal ein paar Blutkonserven bereitstellen? Oder die neuesten schwarzmagischen Flüche nachschlagen…?

„Ich will jetzt endlich wissen was los ist." sagte Pansy bestimmt.

„Was soll schon los sein?"

„Das will ich ja von dir wissen! Lässt Potter dich nicht mehr ran oder warum benimmst du dich wie ein Junkie auf Entzug?"

Dracos Lippen pressten sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. „Harry hat damit nichts zu tun…" zischte er wütend.

Pansy quittierte seine Reaktion mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken. „Also, wieso redest du dann nicht mehr mit uns?"

„Was willst du, Parkinson, ich rede doch grade mit dir, oder?"

Pansy sog einen tiefen Luftzug ein, bevor sie mit kaum unterdrückter Wut antwortete. „Ja, du redest mit mir, aber nur, weil du Schiss davor hast, dass ich dir deinen aristokratischen Arsch ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen könnte…"

„Glaub mir, Parkinson, du bist mit Sicherheit die Letzte, vor der ich Angst habe…" presste Draco hervor und trat so nah an sie heran, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Hört auf mit dem Mist, Leute!" schaltete Blaise sich ein, drängte sich zwischen die beiden und schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich.

„Mensch, Draco, wir sind deine Freunde, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, begreifst du das nicht?" wandte er sich nun ebenfalls an Draco.

„Ich bin völlig in Ordnung…" war die ausweichende Antwort.

Pansy schnaubte entrüstet. „Du lügst!"

„Warum sollte ich?" schnappte Draco zurück.

„Genau das wollen wir ja rausfinden!" informierte Blaise ihn.

„Wir hätten doch das Veritaserum mitbringen sollen, ich wusste ja, dass er zu stur ist… oder einfach nur zu dämlich…" Pansys Augen waren zu schmalen wütenden Schlitzen verzogen.

Blaise hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, so schnell hatte Draco ihn beiseite gestoßen und ging auf Pansy los. „Parkinson, ich werde dich…"

„GAR NICHTS WIRST DU!" ertönte ein wütender Schrei von der Tür aus. Alle drei fuhren erschrocken herum, als Theo Draco kurzerhand einen Kinnhaken verpasste, der ihn beinahe auf die Dielen schickte. Mit einem weiteren wütenden Stoß beförderte er Draco aus Pansys Reichweite. Draco krachte mit dem Rücken gegen seinen Schrank. „Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören, die arroganter Arsch! Eigentlich wollte ich es für mich behalten, weil ich dachte, du würdest zu uns kommen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, aber dem ist anscheinend nicht so, nicht wahr? Du willst lieber allein den Märtyrer spielen, ist es nicht so?"

Pansy zog verwirrt die Stirn in Falten, begegnete Blaises ebenso fragendem Blick.

Draco hielt sich mit einer Hand das ohne Zweifel schmerzende Kinn, während seine Augen einen alarmierten Ausdruck annahmen. „Bist du durchgedreht, Nott? Was faselst du da für einen Mist?"

„Halt endlich das Maul, Malfoy, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass dein Zahnarzt morgen Überstunden machen muss, zusammen mit deinem plastischen Schönheitschirurgen!"

Wider Erwarten schwieg Draco tatsächlich. Was zum einen an seinem schmerzenden Kiefer lag, zum anderen daran, dass er den sonst so ruhigen Theo noch niemals dermaßen außer sich gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe den Brief gesehen, Draco!" sagte Theo schließlich etwas ruhiger.

Draco erstarrte. „Wie…"

„Du hast ihn im Raum der Wünsche liegen lassen… ich war dort, mit Hannah…"

„Hannah Abott?" entfuhr es Pansy ungläubig.

Theo nickte, ließ Draco dabei aber nicht aus den Augen. Der schwieg noch immer.

„Was für ein Brief?" Blaise trat wieder näher heran. Ihm war die Panik in den Augen seines Freundes nicht entgangen.

„Er war von Lucius." informierte Theo schlicht.

„Na und, er ist mein Vater, falls du das vergessen haben solltest." brachte Draco unter Schmerzen hervor.

„Sag ihnen, was in dem Brief stand, Draco." forderte Theo ruhig.

„Nein. Das werde ich nicht." Die Wendung in Dracos eben noch abwehrender Haltung kam so schnell, als habe man einen Schalter umgelegt. Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf die anderen Slytherins gerichtet. „Und jetzt geht!"

Jeder von seinen drei Freunden hörte das Flehen in seiner Stimme. Draco ignorierte es. Seine Hand, die noch immer auf sie zielte, zitterte nicht.

„Draco, was ist mit dir?" Pansys Stimme war ein raues Flüstern, er konnte die Angst in ihren braunen Augen lesen.

„Es tut mir leid, Pans. Es ist besser für euch, wenn ihr tut, was ich sage, also haltet euch von mir fern."

„Nein. Egal was es ist, wir sind für dich da…" auch Blaise war leiser geworden.

Ein schmerzliches Lächeln glitt über Dracos Züge. „Es ist zu spät, Blaise."

„Was…?"

Es tat ihm weh seine Freunde zu verletzten, gerade als er festgestellt hatte, wie viel sie ihm wirklich bedeuteten. Doch er hatte schon schlimmere Schmerzen überstanden… Harry… alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte, schmerzte weitaus mehr…

Theo war blass geworden, er schien als einziger zu verstehen, was Dracos Worte wirklich bedeuteten. „Wann?" brachte er nur heiser heraus.

Dracos Blick flog zu ihm, wie unter Zwang antwortete er: „Auf der Krankenstation…"

Pansy und Blaise verstanden es nicht, das konnte er sehen.

Doch Theo…

Theo verstand…

„Shit." War alles, was Theo offensichtlich dazu einfiel.

„Was war auf der Krankenstation? WAS? Sag schon, Draco, was immer es ist, wir werden dir helfen, das weißt du doch. Was hat Lucius gesagt? Was… Snape war doch dabei…" Pansys Wut war vergessen und offensichtlicher Verwirrung gewichen. Der harte Blick in Dracos Augen machte ihr mehr Angst, als alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Draco hatte niemals Angst...

„Pansy… Vater hat Severus fortgeschickt…" Dracos Stimme wurde weicher, als er seine Freundin aus fröhlicheren Kindertagen betrachtete. Wie viel hatten sie schon miteinander durchgemacht? Wie oft hatten sie ihre Eltern gegenseitig belogen um den anderen vor der Strafe zu schützen? Ohne Pansy wäre seine Kindheit um einiges fürchterlicher gewesen… sie war immer diejenige gewesen, die alle seine Geheimnisse kannte.

Bis zuletzt. Bis zu seinem letzten Geheimnis kannte Pansy ihn immer besser als jeder andere. Selbst Blaise hatte es nie komplett geschafft hinter seine Fassade zu sehen. Pansy schon. Vor ihr hatte er bis zuletzt keine Geheimnisse haben können. Himmel, sie hatte ja sogar vor ihm gewusst, dass er mehr als nur Hass für Harry empfand…

„Rede mit uns, Draco! Pans hat recht, wir gehen mit dir durch die Hölle und zurück, wenn es sein muss."

Draco betrachtete Blaise fast nachdenklich. Auch an seiner Loyalität hatte er nie zweifeln müssen. Blaise war zweifellos ein wirklicher Freund. Mit ihm hatte er über Sachen geredet, die Pansy die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätten, denn mit Männern konnte Pansy ja nun noch nie wirklich etwas anfangen.

„Diesmal nicht, Blaise. Diesmal wäre es nur ein Weg in die Hölle. Ohne Rückfahrtkarte und das will ich nicht!"

Sie redeten noch einige Minuten auf ihn ein, bis Draco es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Kommentarlos krempelte er sich den Ärmel des Schulhemdes hoch und entblößte seinen Unterarm.

Die folgende Stille war lauter als jedes Geschrei vorher.

Theo senkte betroffen den Blick. Blaise starrte wie hypnotisiert auf das dunkle Mal, welches sich obszön von seiner hellen Haut abhob. In Pansys Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, es ist zu spät. Bitte geht jetzt."

Seine Worte hatten ein Endgültigkeit, denen die Drei nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten.

Als ihre Schritte in den langen Fluren verhallten, reparierte Draco die Tür. Lange starrte er auf das nun wieder intakte Holz, bemüht den Aufruhr in seinem Innersten unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Es ist zu spät" flüsterte er in die Stille seines Schlafsaales. „Es tut mir leid…"

Nicht nur Harry fiel am nächsten Tag die ungewohnte Stille am Slytherintisch auf. Draco war wieder nicht da… und Pansy, Blaise und selbst Theodore schienen allerhöchstens körperlich anwesend zu sein.

„Was ist den mit denen los?" bemerkte Dean zwischen zwei Bissen seines Toastes.

„Vielleicht wars ne lange Nacht, ich glaube ja mittlerweile, das es stimmt, was so erzählt wird, wegen den Orgien und so…" warf Seamus ein.

Weder Harry noch Ginny hielten eine Antwort für nötig.

„Weißt du, Harry, ich bin sicher, dass es mit der Zeit leichter wird." flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, als sie ihn ein weiteres Mal dabei erwischte, wie er sehnsüchtig zu den Türen der großen Halle schaute. Wenn er Draco doch wenigstens noch einmal sehen könnte.

„Hermine, behalte deine Ratschläge einfach für dich, okay? Belehrungen sind wirklich das Letzte, was ich im Moment gebrauchen kann." antwortete Harry ebenso leise.

Hermine senkte betroffen den Blick, ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Eigentlich hätte es Harry leid tun sollen sie so vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Vielleicht würde es ihm ja auch irgendwann einmal leid tun, wenn er wieder in der Lage war etwas anderes zu fühlen als diese verdammte Sehnsucht.

Wie lange war ihre letzte Nacht jetzt her? Tage? Wochen? Es mussten wohl Wochen sein, denn das Schuljahr neigte sich unbarmherzig dem Ende zu, die Prüfungen standen an.

Und ausgerechnet das Lernen war es, was Harry einigermaßen ablenkte. Allerdings nicht immer. Es gab Tage, so wie heute, da wollte er niemanden sehen und sich allein ganz in seinem Selbstmitleid suhlen.

Für gewöhnlich verzog er sich dann mit seinem Besen auf das Quidditchfeld. Stundenlang konnte er dort fliegen, egal bei welchem Wetter, egal bei welcher Tageszeit, nur wenn er flog fühlte er sich frei, konnte sich einige kostbare Minuten einreden, dass es in seiner Macht lag alles zu ändern.

So war es auch heute. Es war ein trüber Samstag und Harry war schon vor Mittag vor Hermines fragenden Blicken und Rons unbeholfenen Tröstungsversuchen geflohen.

Irgendwann hatte es zu regnen begonnen, doch das störte ihn nicht.

Nicht mehr.

Runde um Runde flog er um das Feld, fing einen Schnatz nach dem anderen, ohne sich wirklich auf sein Handeln konzentrieren zu müssen. Als es langsam anfing dunkel zu werden und ein Gewitter heraufzog beschloss Harry, dass es für heute genug war. Er spürte seine Beine kaum noch, als er unbeholfen vom Besen stieg und leicht o-beinig zurück ins Schloss wankte.

Wieder einmal hatte Harry es geschafft, das Abendessen zu verpassen, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit. Stattdessen schlich er depressiv durch die Gänge. Die Maulende Myrthe begann ernsthaft um ihren Ruf als melancholischster Bewohner Hogwarts zu fürchten!

Heute war Harry selbst für einen kurzen Abstecher in die Küche zu erledigt und so machte er sich gleich auf den Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry murmelte erschöpft das Passwort und die fette Dame schwang ohne jeglichen Kommentar zur Seite. Das allein hätte Harry eigentlich schon stutzig werden lassen müssen…

Harry hatte gerade einen Fuß in das Porträtloch gesetzt als ihn eine unvermittelte Lärmexplosion buchstäblich von den Füßen riss, rückwärts aus dem Porträtloch wieder hinausschleuderte. Er kam unsanft mit dem Hinter auf den Steinstufen zum Liegen.

Die fette Dame kicherte amüsiert. „Du hättest mich vorwarnen können, fettes Weibsbild!" schimpfte Harry wütend und sortierte vorsichtig seine Knochen, bevor er sich traute, wieder aufzustehen.

„Ja, hätte ich… hihi… aber so ist es lustiger… hihi…"

Harry machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung zum Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn einlassen sollte.

„Passwort… hihi?"

So schnell wie sich die fette Dame eines gezückten Zauberstabes an ihrem Doppelkinn entgegensah, blieb ihr noch nicht mal mehr Zeit für ein weiteres albernes „hi".

„Aufmachen, sofort, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass du neben der Mutter deines Lieblings aufgehängt wirst… Sirius BLACK!"

Die fette Dame erbleichte und schwang so hastig zur Seite, dass ihr Rahmen ohrenbetäubend gegen die Steinwand schlug. Kleine Holzspäne regneten auf Harry hinunter, der sich nun in den Gemeinschaftsraum vorankämpfte.

Im ersten Moment sah es aus, als hätte man versucht die gesamte Bewohnerschaft des Schlosses in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu quetschen. Dicht an dicht standen die Schüler gedrängt, wedelten aufgeregt mit den Armen und schrieen wild durcheinander. Harry versuchte genervt Ron oder Hermine oder Ginny oder zumindest den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal auszumachen, leider vergeblich.

Schließlich war es Lavender, die ihn entdeckte. „Harry!"

Schlagartig wurde es totenstill im Raum und einige Dutzend Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. Harry kam sich in seiner verschwitzten Quidditchuniform plötzlich sehr … underdressed vor…

„Was ist?" fragte er schließlich nach geschlagenen 10 Minuten Stille mit verbundenem Starrwettbewerb.

„Harry." stellte Dean fest.

„Ja, ich Harry, du Dean, wir beide Gryffindor! Was zum Henker ist hier los? Warum starrt ihr mich alle so an?"

„Harry." schloss Colin sich an.

Harry war sich nicht sicher an wessen Geisteszustand er zweifeln sollte. Seinem eigenen oder dem des restlichen Gryffindors.

„Harry." Das war Parvati… oder Padma?

„Ja, verflucht, ich bin HARRY POTTER! Schön, dass ihr das nach 7 Jahren endlich wisst! Bitte, wenn ihr nicht mit mir reden wollt!" wütend bahnte Harry sich einen Weg durch seine zu Salzsäulen erstarrten Mitschüler.

„Harry, warte!" ertönte Ginnys Stimme aus irgendeiner Ecke.

„Nein, ein neues Wort, das ist ja ein Ding." grummelte er böse.

Ginnys roter Schopf schob sich durch die Menge unaufhaltsam zu ihm vor. Leicht außer Atem kam sie vor ihm zu stehen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und einige vorwitzige Strähnen hatten sich aus dem langen Zopf gelöst. Alles in allem wirkte sie etwas derangiert.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Ginny.

„Ich habe das Passwort genannt und bin durch das Porträtloch gestiegen." Harry gab es auf. Scheinbar war er wirklich dabei den Verstand zu verlieren. Ade du schnöde Welt…

Ginny knuffte ihn liebevoll in die Seite. „Das meine ich nicht, du Dummerchen. Ich meine das hier!" Damit hielt sie ihm einen grünen Umschlag unter die Nase auf dem in silbernen Lettern ihr Name stand.

Harry blinzelte. Er blinzelte nochmals. Und nochmals. Zur Sicherheit noch einmal. Nein, der Umschlag blieb.

„Äh…"

Gut, der Erklärungsversuch war jetzt nicht so richtig geistreich…

„Nun sag schon!" ließ Seamus sich von seiner anderen Seite vernehmen. Auch er hielt einen grünen Umschlag in den Händen.

Harry schaute sich um. Alle hatten einen grünen Umschlag in der Hand… Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass Draco alle… neeeeeeiiiinn, mal ehrlich, er träumte! Genau, er lag in seinem Bett und träumte! Erleichtert atmete Harry aus. Prima, dann konnte er ja jetzt auch in seinem Traum ins Bett gehen und morgen erholt wieder aufwachen.

„Ja, Potter, ich würde auch gerne wissen, wie du das geschafft hast!" Ein breit grinsender Blaise erschien hinter Ginny und reichte Harry einen weiteren Umschlag. „Und diesmal, lies ihn, Potter!" setzte Blaise noch hinzu.

Harry war gelinde gesagt … verwirrt. So verwirrt, dass er tatsächlich den Brief vor versammelter Schülerschaft Gryffindors öffnete. Seine Augen huschten über die Zeilen, nur um ihn hinterher noch verwirrter aussehen zu lassen.

„Eine Einladung zur Slytherin-Party…" erklärte Harry unsinnigerweise.

Blaise grinste ihn nur nachsichtig an. „Stimmt, und ihr seid alle eingeladen. Ach und noch eins, Draco kann sehr nachtragend sein, wenn jemand es wagen sollte eine persönliche Einladung von ihm nicht anzunehmen."

„Wem sagst du das." seufzte Harry lauter als beabsichtigt.

„DU warst schon bei einer von Malfoys Parties?" bekam er prompt die Quittung für seine Unachtsamkeit.

„Jaa, ein oder zweimal…"

Seamus schnaubte empört. „Und wieso hast du uns nix davon erzählt? Wir sind deine Freunde!"

„Partyregeln, Finnigan, Partyregeln. Aber heute Abend könnt ihr ja alle selbst sehen, wie es ist. Also, wir erwarten euch pünktlich um 19.30 Uhr in den Kerkern! Und bringt Hunger mit!" Blaise hauchte Ginny noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und pflügte Richtung Ausgang davon.

Harry starrte noch immer auf den Umschlag. Das konnte unmöglich wirklich passieren, er musste träumen! Und was half in letzter Zeit gegen Träume? Genau, eine eiskalte Dusche! Er wandte sich wortlos ab und stieg die Stufen zu den Jungenschlafsälen empor, während im Gemeinschaftsraum eine hitzige Diskussion darüber entbrannte, ob man nun zu dieser Party gehen sollte oder nicht.

Harry hexte sich kurzerhand die Klamotten vom Leib und stellte sich unter den eisigen Wasserstrahl. Leider trat der gewünschte Effekt nicht ein. Der grüne Umschlag blieb und er wachte auch nicht aus diesem Alptraum auf.

Verflixt!

Für Harrys Geschmack ungefähr ein Jahrtausend zu früh hatte die Rhetorikschlacht im Gemeinschaftsraume in Ende gefunden.

Nach einer offensichtlich handfesten Diskussion, wie er an Colins Veilchen feststellen konnte, war Gryffindor nach einer Abstimmung zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass tatsächlich alle der Einladung folgen würden, ganz im Sinne der Häuserverständigung. Wenn Slytherins ungekröntes Oberhaupt sich schon dazu herabließ sie in seine heiligen Hallen zu lassen, so wollte man sich diese Gelegenheit auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.

Was hatte Malfoy mit den Einladungen angestellt? Einen Fluch draufgehext, damit man auch erschien? Nun ja, würde ihm ähnlich sehen.

Während also der Rest von Gryffindor in allgemeiner Vor-Party-Aufregung versank, fasste Harry einen Entschluss, den ihn selbst wohl am allermeisten überraschte.

Er würde nicht mitgehen.

So groß seine Sehnsucht nach Draco auch war, es würde ihm kaum besser gehen, wenn er zu dieser Party ging und wieder daran erinnert werden würde, wie alles begann. Nein, sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es besser war hierzubleiben… sein Herz sagte etwas anderes, aber … er würde es überleben… irgendwann würde der Schmerz nachlassen.

Versonnen betrachtete er den grünen Umschlag auf seinem Bett. Eine Einladung. Sonst nichts. Kein persönliches Wort, einzig, dass die Einladung mit „Draco" unterschrieben war unterschied sie von der ersten Einladung. Oder von allen anderen dieser urplötzlich zu Hauf aufgetauchten Umschläge.

Harry verstand es immer noch nicht. Wieso hatte Draco offensichtlich ganz Gryffindor zu einer Party eingeladen? Nur weil er eventuell doch etwas für ihn empfand? Das konnte unmöglich der Grund sein, schließlich hatte es Draco nicht davon abgehalten auch weiterhin auf seinen Freunden rumzuhacken oder Spitzen gegen seine Hausmitglieder zu verteilen. Aber was sollte der Grund für dieses merkwürdige Verhalten sein?

Harry ertrug die Aufregung seiner Zimmergenossen mit stoischer Ruhe, selbst als Ron ihn zum 800x mit der Frage nervte, ob er sich Klamotten von ihm leihen könnte, blieb er ruhig. Sozial wie er nun einmal war, wies er Neville noch fürsorglich darauf hin nicht zu viel von der Bowle zu trinken und dass er seine Schuhe zubinden sollte, bevor er ging.

Gegen 19.00 Uhr senkte sich einer erholsame Stille über dem Gryffindorturm.

Alle waren fort.

Und diese Stille war einfach ohrenbetäubend!

Wie zum Henker sollte er diesen Abend überstehen? Irgendein widerlich fieser Teil in ihm begann sich vorzustellen, was gerade auf der Party ablief… ob Draco wohl mit irgendwem im Schlafzimmer verschwinden würde? Wahrscheinlich schon…

Ob er sich wieder betrank? Ebenso wahrscheinlich! Harry biss nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum, wenn er nur wüsste, warum Draco solche Angst vor seinem Vater hatte… andererseits konnte die Angst so groß auch nicht sein, schließlich musste er davon ausgehen, dass irgendjemand Lucius stecken würde, mit wem sein Sohn seine Partynächte verbrachte.

Harry seufzte.

Das brachte nun wirklich nichts. Vielleicht sollte er noch etwas lernen, wenn er den ganzen Abend darüber nachgrübeln wollte, was Draco gerade wo mit wem tat, wäre er spätestens morgen früh ein Fall für die psychologische Abteilung in St. Mungos.

Ungefähr 2 Minuten nachdem er sich über seine Unterlagen von Geschichte der Zauberei hergemacht hatte, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Draco im Allgemeinen und ihrer ‚Beziehung' im Besonderen.

Harry konnte nicht aus seiner Rolle als Held der Nation, ebenso wenig, wie es Draco möglich war, sich gegen alles, was er jemals gekannt hatte, zu stellen.

Ohne dass er etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können, meinte er Dracos Lippen wieder auf seinen zu spüren, seinen warmen Atem, der ihn sacht im Nacken kitzelte. Seine Hände zu fühlen, die ganz genau zu wissen schienen wie sie ihn wo zu berühren hatten. Harry schloss ergeben die Augen.

Was sprach eigentlich dagegen, wenn er sich selbst vom Antlitz der Erde radieren würde? Hmmm, kein Malfoy, keine Alpträume, die man mit eiskalten Duschen bekämpfen musste…. Hmmm, ein überaus verlockender Gedanke. Aber wie sollte er das anstellen?

Er könnte sich selbst Avada Kedavraen, aber dieser Abgang war ihm dann doch zu schmählich. Man stelle sich die Schlagzeilen vor: Harry Potter übt Avada Kedavra aus Liebeskummer an sich selbst… obwohl ein passendes Ende für einen Held, der nie einer sein wollte.

Nein, keine gute Idee, nachher würde er als Strafe für seinen Selbstmord als Geist umhersausen müssen.

Hmm, am leichtesten wäre es sicherlich sich von Voldemort unauffällig um die Ecke bringen zu lassen. Tja, aber das alte Schlangengesicht war natürlich nicht so nett hier mal aufzutauchen um seinem Leiden ein Ende zu setzen. Typisch…

Die unauffälligste Möglichkeit seines Ablebens wäre einen Zaubertrank in Snapes Unterricht zu versauen und Snape dann zu fragen, ob er wirklich Ledertangas im Raubkatzenlook trägt. Oh ja, das wäre mit Sicherheit sein Tod. Allerdings würde Snape ihn wahrscheinlich nur unnötig lange leiden lassen. Aaaah, nein, bei seinem Glück würde Snape ihn am Leben lassen. Aus purer Bosheit, versteht sich.

Gut, fällt also auch aus, was sonst noch? Genau, am besten gleich einen Zaubertrank probieren, den Neville gebraut hatte. Hm, nicht garantiert, dass Trank wirklich tödlich ist und bei seinem Glück würde er dann im Doppelzimmer mit Gilderoy Lockhart in St. Mungos enden. Dieser Gedanke jagte ihm einen Schauer des Grusels über den Rücken!

Zur Not könnte er sich ja auch von der maulenden Myrthe zu Tode langweilen lassen. Nachteil: dauert eindeutig zu lange und er würde mit Myrthe in einem Klo wohnen und in einigen Jahren wahrscheinlich Dracos Kinder in Hogwarts ertragen müssen… ARGL!

Effektivste aber mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auch schmerzhafteste Variante: Lucius Malfoy erzählen, dass sein Sohn eine wirklich heiße Schnitte im Bett ist und so richtig scharf abgeht. Dann sollte er ihn eventuell noch fragen, ob er das von seinem Vater hat.

Spätestens jetzt konnte Harry sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Genau, er sollte Lucius mal fragen, ob er es in der Schule auch mit seinem Erzfeind wild getrieben hat… wer war eigentlich der Erzfeind von Lucius?

Ach du scheiße, Harry schluckte und rechnete hektisch nach, ob das nicht sein Vater gewesen sein könnte… Kein guter Gedanke, schnellstens verdrängen oder Vergessenszauber auferlegen! Ist das abartig!

Dachte Harry, dieser Gedanke wäre schon abstoßend genug, so fiel ihm ein, dass der erklärte Erzfeind seines Vaters nicht Lucius war, sondern…. Harry war sich sicher, sich gleich äußerst undekorativ auf den Teppich übergeben zu müssen!

Snape! Der Erzfeind seines Vaters war Snape! Einen kurzen Moment dachte Harry, er würde gleich vor Entsetzen sterben! Hmm, auch keine schlechte Todesart, oder? Nein, nein, nein, sein Vater würde eine solche Dummheit nicht gemacht haben…

Obwohl es durchaus eine Erklärung dafür wäre, warum Snape ihn so sehr hasste, wenn sein Vater zuerst Snape flachgelegt hatte und sich dann doch für seine Mutter entschied?

WÜRG!

So langsam machte ihm sein Geisteszustand ernsthafte Sorgen, dass er sich so was überhaupt überlegte! Sein Vater mit… mit… Möchte-gern-Batman? Harry sehnte sich eine Ohnmacht herbei um diesem furchterregenden Gedanken endlich entkommen zu können.

Bevor er sich endgültig übergeben konnte, da er sich gerade fragte, ob sein Vater oder doch eher Snape derjenige war, der unten lag, erschien eine graue Gestalt mit riesigen schwarzen Augen mit einem vernehmlichen PFLOPP auf seinem Bett.

„Dobby?" Harry war selten so froh den Hauselfen zu sehen. Die erwartete Umarmung blieb allerdings aus, Harry musste fast lachen, als er bemerkte, mit welch misstrauischem Blick Dobby ihn noch immer beäugte.

„Keine Angst, Dobby, keine Knutschattacken heute."

Seine Worte trugen augenscheinlich nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass der Elf sich entspannte. Eher im Gegenteil. Dobby rutschte vorsichtshalber noch einen weiteren Meter von Harry ab, balancierte jetzt am äußersten Rande des Bettes. Ohne Zweifel würde er bei der kleinsten unbedachten Bewegung erneute Bekanntschaft mit der Fußbodenbeschaffenheit machen.

„Ha… Harry Potter, Sir, sind nicht auf der Party?"

„Nein Dobby, bin ich nicht."

„Warum nicht? Hat Sir keine Einladung bekommen?"

Harry seufzte und hielt kommentarlos den grünen Umschlag hoch, der noch immer auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Es war zwar albern, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich Draco dadurch etwas näher.

„Dann kommt Dobby zu spät und Harry Potter Sir weiß es schon?"

Harry Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Was weiß ich schon, Dobby?"

Der Hauself knete mal wieder seine langen Finger und sah noch ein wenig unbehaglicher aus. „Dobby ist gekommen um Harry Potter Sir zu warnen nicht auf die Party zu gehen…"

„Warum denn das?" fragte Harry überrascht. War sein Seelenzustand schon so offensichtlich, dass selbst die Hauselfen begannen sich Sorgen zu machen?

„Weil… junger Master Malfoy… ist nicht mehr so wie bei der letzten Party… Dobby ist sehr unglücklich darüber…" Tatsächlich wackelte Dobby mit den Ohren und ließ ein leises Schniefen vernehmen.

„Was meinst du damit?" Harrys Magen tat es seinem Herz gleich und verformte sich zu einem unförmigen Knoten.

„Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby denkt nicht, dass junger Master Malfoy… den anderen… aber Harry Potter Sir… darf nicht mehr in die Nähe des jungen Masters kommen… das müssen Harry Potter Dobby versprechen!"

Das Anliegen des Elfen schien größer zu sein als sein Unbehagen, denn plötzlich fand Harry sich in die Kissen gepresst wieder, einen weinerlichen Hauselfen auf der Brust.

„Bitte versprechen Sie es Dobby, Harry Potter, Sir!"

„Dobby, ich verstehe kein Wort wovon du redest! Was ist mit Draco?"

Nun begann Dobby tatsächlich laut zu schluchzen. „Er hat es, Sir, er hat es!"

„Er hat was?" fuhr Harry die bedauernswerte Gestalt ungeduldig an. Was war mit Draco passiert?

„Er … hat… hat…" Dobbys Schluchzen verstummte so plötzlich wie es gekommen war. Dunkle Elfenaugen richteten sich auf ihn, Harry konnte die Angst darin erkennen. „Er hat das Mal!" krächzte Dobby so leise, dass Harry einige Sekunden brauchte um zu verstehen, was er sagte.

„Was?" konnte er nur entsetzt fragen, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein tonloser Hauch.

Dobby nickte traurig, deutete auf seinen Arm und ließ die Ohren hängen.

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum beobachteten Blaise und Pansy amüsiert, wie Draco von einer Ecke zur anderen schlich und dabei die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Theo gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wirklich alle kommen…"

„Es sind nicht alle da, einer fehlt." informierte Pansy ihn.

„Wer?"

„Potter."

Theo wurde blass und tastete wieder einmal nach seinem Zauberstab. Allmählich begann er sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum es in letzter Zeit fast ein Zwang war seinen Zauberstab griffbereit zu haben, sobald nur Potters Name fiel.

„Wie lange wusstest du schon von dem Mal?" schaltet Blaise sich ein. Sofort wurde auch Pansy ernst.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er es schon hat. Mein Vater sagte mir, dass wir es nach der Schule bekommen sollen…" antwortete Theo leise.

„Du willst es auch?" Pansys Stimme sank unter den Gefrierpunkt.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich… also, ich habe schon mit Snape gesprochen, was ich machen soll…"

„Was hat er gesagt?" Blaise stellte sein Glas auf dem steinernen Kaminsims ab.

„Noch nichts konkretes, aber er wird mir helfen, ich werde nach dem Abschluss nicht nach Hause gehen…" Blaise legte Theo mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gut, zu wissen auf welcher Seite du stehst, Mann!"

Theo betrachtete Pansy. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich werde wohl für eine Weile untertauchen, auch wenn es sonst niemand weiß, das Letzte, was mein Vater will ist, dass ich diesem Verein beitrete." Sie lächelte etwas schief.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco wirklich…" sie unterbrach sich und schaute auf ihre Fußspitzen. „Ich dachte wirklich, ich kenne ihn."

„Lucius hat es ihm auf der Krankenstation verpasst, Pans, wie hätte er sich da wehren sollen?" antwortete Theo.

Pansy schaute auf, ihre braunen Augen funkelten gefährlich wässrig. „Dieses Schwein…"

Darauf wusste niemand etwas zu sagen.

„Unglaublich, was?" rief Dean Ron über die laute Musik hinweg zu. Ron nickte abwesend, beäugte misstrauisch das Glas Bowle in seiner Hand.

„Ja, aber sie wissen wirklich, wie man feiert!" warf Seamus ein, bevor er sich von Daphne Greengras zum Tanz auffordern ließ.

„Hmhm" machte Ron unglücklich.

„Komm schon, Brüderchen, was ziehst du für ein Gesicht?" Ginny hielt ihm ein Stück Pastete unter die Nase.

„Ich bin in Slytherin, Ginny!" war Rons gequälte Antwort.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich auch. Und? Ist doch ganz nett, oder? Gute Musik, vom Essen mal ganz zu schweigen…" Ginny fischte sich ein weiteres Schnittchen vom Buffet.

„Aber ICH bin in SLYTHERIN!" versuchte Ron seine Verzweiflung klar zu machen.

Ginny lachte und schob ihm kurzerhand etwas Essbares zwischen die Zähne.

„Was war eigentlich mit Lucius Brief?" wandte Blaise sich erneut an Theo.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe ihn im Raum der Wünsche gefunden…"

„Und, was stand drin?"

„Zabini, deine Neugier wird dich noch mal umbringen."

„Ja,ja, ich weiß, ich weiß, mea culpa, also sag schon!"

Theo schwenkte sein Glas, beobachtete, wie die Fruchtstückchen der Bowle an den Rand schwappten und wieder zur Mitte gerissen wurden. „Lucius hat Draco daran erinnert, dass er etwas vorbereiten soll. Und an die Folgen, wenn es ihm nicht gelingt. Ach und er hat netterweise noch darauf hingewiesen, dass er jetzt immer kontrollieren könnte, wo Draco ist… so kam ich auf das dunkle Mal…, ich konnte mir nur nicht erklären, wann Draco es bekommen haben soll."

Blaise und Pansy warfen sich ahnungsvolle Blicke zu.

„Stand etwas drin, wann Draco genau was machen soll?"

Theo schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck Bowle. Die Erkenntnis kam ihm so plötzlich, dass er sich verschluckte. Hustend stellte er sein Glas ab und versuchte genug Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen um auszusprechen, was er dachte:

„Ihr meint, heute?"

„Die Party kam recht überraschend, oder?" sagte Pansy schlicht.

Dieser Meinung war auch Severus Snape, der sich strikt geweigert hatte, auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben, um sein nachwachsendes Problem behandeln zu lassen.

Stattdessen hockte er nun im Büro des verhutzelten Direktors und wartete darauf, dass dieser senile Greis allmählich zur Sache kam. Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden durfte er sich schon einen Vortrag über… ja, worüber redete Dumbledore eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Snape hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, tröstete sich aber damit, dass auch Prof. McGonagall so gelangweilt aussah, wie er sich fühlte.

„… wird es Sie wundern…"

Snape bezweifelte, dass ihn überhaupt noch irgendetwas wundern sollte…

„… dass momentan grade eine Party…"

Snape wurde nun doch noch hellhörig? Party?

„… zwischen den Häusern…"

Himmel, konnte dieser verkalkte Mottenfänger seine Gesprächsmuskulatur nicht mal in Wallung bringen? Sonst verstarb der alte Tattergreis noch, bevor er mit dem Satz zu Ende war.

„… Gryffindor und Slytherin…"

Minerva McGonagall ließ entgeistert die Brille fallen und Severus Snape segelte buchstäblich die Kinnlade zu Boden.

„… im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum…"

Snape wurde noch bleicher als jeder in Hogwarts ansässige Geist und überlegte kurz, wen er zuerst zur Strecke bringen sollte. Die blonde Schande, die sich sein Patensohn schimpfte oder dieses graubärtige Etwas, das ohne Zweifel den Verstand verloren haben musste. Er widerstand mit allergrößter Mühe der Versuchung Dumbledore an seinem eigenen Bart aufzuknüpfen!

Dumbledore verkniff sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen. Wie sehr er es liebte diese ahnungslosen Lehrer auszutricksen! Eins seiner liebsten Hobbies! Und das Beste war, es funktionierte wirklich jedes Jahr wieder…

Er hielt Snape nicht auf, als dieser nun seine Körperbeherrschung wieder fand und zur Tür stürzte.

„Zitronenbonbon, Minerva?" war das Einzige, was er angemessenes zu dieser Situation beitragen wollte.

„Granger?" Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Dracos Stimme an ihrem Ohr ertönte.

„Äh… ja, Malfoy?"

„Wo ist Potter?"

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Offensichtlich nicht hier." Täuschte sie sich, oder wurde Malfoy tatsächlich blass? Nein, das musste dieses verflixte Schummerlicht hier unten sein.

„Wo ist er?"

„In seinem Bett, nehme ich an, er wollte nicht kommen und….he!" Hermine bekleckerte sich unvorteilhaft mit ihrer Bowle, als Draco sie rabiat zur Seite schob. Verwirrt schaute sie hinter ihm her, wie er sich hektisch einen Weg durch die feiernde Menge bahnte. Der kurze Blick in sein Gesicht hatte gereicht, um bei Hermine sämtliche Alarmglocken in Gang zu setzen…

Das Bowleglas landete auf dem Buffettisch und sie machte sich auf die Suche nach Ron…

Pansy sah nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco mit Granger sprach. Um so mehr erregte es ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als er das Mädchen praktisch aus dem Weg stieß und Richtung Ausgang rannte. „Blaise?" rief sie panisch durch den Raum, bevor sie hinter Draco herlief.

Blaise und Theo brauchten nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um ihr zu folgen.

Noch im Laufen zerrte Draco seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, was zur Folge hatte, dass einige junge Gryffindors sich mit beherzten Sprüngen aus seinem Weg warfen…

Sein Kopf schwirrte und seine Knie zitterten… was hatte dieser Idiot wieder gemacht? Wieso hörte dieser verfluchte Depp nicht ein einziges Mal auf das, was man ihm sagte?

Oh Harry… war sein letzter Gedanke, als er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rannte.

Er kam nicht weit.

Schon vor der ersten Ecke prallte er von einer unsichtbaren Wand ab, wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Sekundenlang sah Draco Sterne, schüttelte benommen den Kopf um wieder ein klares Sichtfeld zu bekommen.

„DRACO!" rief Pansy von irgendwo hinter ihm, schnelle Schritte hallten durch die düsteren Kerkerflure.

Draco wurde unvermittelt an der Kehle gepackt und hoch gerissen. Mit einem schmerzhaften Krachen landete er an der kalten Steinwand, die Sterne wurden wieder deutlicher… huuiii, eine Sternschnuppe…

„DU HINTERHÄLTIGES ARSCHLOCH!"

Draco schüttelte erneut den Kopf, als Harrys Kopf aus dem Nichts vor ihm erschien. Seine grünen Augen funkelten ihn mit reinem Hass an, ein Zauberstab wurde ihm an die Kehle gedrückt.

Schlitternd kamen Blaise, Pansy und Theo neben ihnen zum Stehen. „Lass ihn los, Potter!" fuhr Pansy ihn atemlos an.

Harry ignorierte sie.

Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass Draco es tatsächlich geschafft hatte ihn so zu verarschen. Das konnte doch nicht alles nur vorgespielt gewesen sein! Wer konnte solch ein Verlangen, solche Leidenschaft denn schon spielen?

Ohne den Zauberstab von Dracos Kehle zu senken, riss er dessen linken Arm hoch und entblößte das dunkle Mal auf Dracos Unterarm.

Harry wurde schlecht.

Also war es tatsächlich wahr. Draco hatte ihn die ganze Zeit nur angelogen! Alles… alles war nur eine große… dreckige…. Lüge!

Seine Hand begann zu zittern.

Vor Wut.

„Harry…"

„HALT DEIN DRECKIGES MAUL!"

Draco hätte fast gelacht, als Harry ihn anschrie, ihm den Zauberstab nur noch fester an die Kehle presste.

Er war hier!

Harry war verdammt noch mal hier!

Sekundenlang starrten sie sich stumm in die Augen. Draco hatte die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengekniffen. Irrsinnigerweise konnte Harry sich gerade noch davon abhalten ihm zu sagen, davon würde er unschöne Falten bekommen. Es konnte ihm verflixt noch mal egal sein, wo Malfoy Falten bekam! JAWOHL!

Im nächsten Moment fühlte Harry sich seinerseits herrisch am Kragen gepackt, mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch ließ er von Draco ab und fand sich für seinen Geschmack ungefähr 3 m zu nah, Nase an Nase mit Severus Snape wieder.

Nach dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, war seine Laune mittlerweile in höllische Tiefen abgesunken.

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung, DRACO!"

Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen, als er nach vorn gestoßen wurde. Draco brachte es tatsächlich fertig und grinste den tobenden Lehrer merkwürdig glücklich an.

Eigentlich hatte Snape gerade eine beängstigende Ähnlichkeit mit Vernon Dursley kurz vor einem mittelschweren Nervenzusammenbruch mit Herzattacke. Das sonst so fahle Gesicht war knallrot und er gestikulierte wild mit beiden Händen herum.

„Das siehst du doch, wir feiern hier nur eine kleine Party." antwortete Draco ungerührt. Harry entgleisten die Gesichtszüge bei so viel Unverfrorenheit.

„DU feierst mit GRYFFINDOR eine Party in MEINEM Kerker?" Snape beugte sich so nah zu Draco hinunter, dass Harry einen kleinen Stich Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er erteilte sich selbst eine weitere mentale Ohrfeige!

Malfoy war nichts weiter als ein lausiger, dreckiger kleiner Lügner! Ein weiterer Blick auf Dracos entblößten Unterarm brachte Harry zurück in die Realität.

Draco Malfoy hatte also den Weg seines Vaters schon beschritten. Er war ein Todesser. Daran gab es nichts mehr zu rütteln.

Snape schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen und brüllte abwechselnd ihn, Draco und die drei anderen Slytherins an. Was war denn mit Snape los? Fragte Harry sich in seiner Verwirrung. Der ist doch sonst nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Er glaubte etwas wie „Gryffindors…. In meinem Kerker…. SKANDAL…. Empört…. Ende von Slytherin!", zu hören, war sich aber nicht sicher, denn Snape hatte sich so in Rage geschrieen, das man kein vernünftiges Wort mehr verstehen konnte.

Snape scheuchte sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sofort verstummte die Musik.

Doch zu einer weiteren Schimpftirade kam es nicht, denn die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum flog mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall an die Wand, ein rotköpfiger Filch nebst Mrs. Norris– Harry hätte schwören können, dass die Katze unter ihrem Fell ebenfalls rot angelaufen war – stürzte in den Kerker und schrie irgendeinen Müll von wegen Todesser im Gryffindor-Turm….

Mit einem Schlag war alles still.

Snape wechselte die Farbe von rot zu kalkweiß. „Sie bleiben alle hier! Hier ist es sicher!" rief er im Hinausrennen. Die Kerkertür schlug hinter ihm zu.

„Hat er gerade gesagt, hier ist es sicher?" erkundigte Ron sich in ungewohnt ruhigem Ton.

„Ja." antwortete Ginny.

„Ich träume, richtig?"

„Tut mir leid, ich fürchte nicht."

„Oh Merlin…"

Harrys Blick schoss zu Draco, der kaum zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Wieder dieser ernste Blick, den er nie hatte deuten können. Derselbe Blick wie auf dem Balkon in ihrer letzten Nacht im Raum der Wünsche.

Dann nickte Draco.

Es war eigentlich kein Nicken, nur ein kurzes Senken der Lider. Doch Harry hatte verstanden.

Nein.

Eigentlich verstand er überhaupt nichts mehr.

Um ihn herum brach unvermittelt ein heilloses Chaos aus. Alle schrieen und liefen planlos umher, schoben Draco und ihn immer weiter auseinander. Einige jüngere Schüler brachen in Tränen aus.

Und Harry?

Harry stand nur da. Mitten in einem Gewühl aus schreienden Schülern und starrte Draco über die wogenden Köpfe an.

Konnte es sein?

Nein.

Er hatte das Mal selber gesehen!

Gut, er konnte es noch nicht allzu lange haben, aber… shit… Draco hatte das Mal Voldemorts!

Draco war ein Todesser. Er wusste, dass die Todesser in die Schule kommen würden.

Er wusste, dass sie heute kommen würden!

Wahrscheinlich war er sogar derjenige gewesen, der ihnen wieder einmal Zutritt verschafft hatte.

Aber.

Warum hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass nicht ein einziger Gryffindor heute Nacht im Turm war?

Draco hatte ihm doch selbst gesagt, dass er nicht konnte… und Harry hatte es verstanden.

Sie beide konnten ihr Schicksal, ihre Bestimmung nicht ändern…

Andererseits…

Ganz Gryffindor war an einem Ort, wo wahrscheinlich niemand, der sich geistiger Gesundheit erfreute, sie vermutet hätte. Die Gryffindors hatten ausgerechnet im Slytherinkerker Schutz gefunden.

Ausgerechnet von dem Slytherin initiiert, der sie am meisten zu hassen schien.

Wie von selbst trugen Harrys Beine ihn durch die Menge. Wie von selbst griffen seine Hände nach Dracos Robe, zogen ihn mit sich.

Auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen blieb Harry endlich stehen und wandte sich Draco zu. Seine Hände bebten, er ließ Draco jedoch nicht los.

„Was willst du, Potter?" Dracos Versuch abweisend zu klingen misslang. Harry hörte das Zittern in seiner Stimme und unterdrückte das plötzliche schmerzhafte Verlangen ihn einfach in die Arme zu ziehen und nie wieder loszulassen.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Todesser waren in die Schule eingedrungen, lieferten sich einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit seinen Lehrern. Einen Kampf bei dem es Opfer geben würde. Eine brutale Realität, der er sich eigentlich nicht entziehen konnte.

Und was tat Harry Potter?

Er stand einfach nur da, war genau in diesem Moment von einem berauschenden Glücksgefühl erfüllt, dass ihn schwindelig werden ließ. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, seine Brust schien zu zerplatzen und er hätte sein Leben dafür gegeben die Zeit am Weiterlaufen zu hindern.

„Also, sag schon, was willst du?"

Noch mehr Zittern in Dracos Stimme. Harry lächelte, zog Draco noch ein wenig näher. Er konnte den Kampf in Dracos Augen sehen.

„Ich will mich bei dem Mann, den ich liebe dafür bedanken, dass er uns allen das Leben gerettet hat. Das war eine ungewöhnlich nette Geste für einen Slytherin." neckte Harry. Er schämte sich für die Zärtlichkeit, die in seiner Stimme lag nicht mehr.

Draco schnaubte einigermaßen entrüstet. „Nette Geste, ich hab euch Trotteln den Arsch gerettet! Eigentlich müsste ich Gryffindor ehrenhalber werden!"

Harrys Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen als Draco offensichtlich gerade aufging, was er da gesagt hatte.

„Das habe ich jetzt nicht wirklich laut gesagt, oder?"

„Oh doch! Und Kraft meines Amtes als Goldjunge Gryffindors ernenne ich dich hiermit zu meinem ganz persönlichen Gryffindor ehrenhalber!"

„Was für eine Schande…" diesmal klang Draco ehrlich bedrückt. Harry lachte leise vor sich hin.

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich einfach nur an, beide hatten Angst vor diesem ungewohnt starken Gefühl, vor dieser unerwarteten Nähe, vor dieser unglaublichen Vertrautheit.

„Du… meinst du das, was… du da gerade gesagt hast?" Draco wich seinem Blick aus.

„Das mit dem Gryffindor ehrenhalber? Ja…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, wollte etwas sagen und räusperte sich. Er brachte die Worte nicht heraus…

„Ja…" wisperte Harry sanft. „Ich liebe dich…"

Draco schwieg, würgte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals. „Wie kannst du nur?" presste er schließlich heraus.

„Wie sollte ich nicht? Du hast mir doch gerade bewiesen, was du für mich zu tun bereit bist…"

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter…?" Dracos Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Was meinst du?" antwortete Harry ebenso leise. Er ließ Dracos Robe endlich los und schob beide Hände in dessen Nacken. Langsam verflochten sich seine Finger in Dracos weißblonde Strähnen.

Eine Gänsehaut ließ Draco erschauern, unwillkürlich drängte er sich näher an Harry heran.

„Alles… du… ich… das hier… ich meine…"

„Ganz ehrlich?" Harry lächelte leise. Draco nickte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Draco. Das einzige, was mir im Moment wirklich wichtig ist, dass ich es einfach nicht glauben kann, dass ich… dass wir beide hier sind… zusammen." Das letzte Wort war nur ein leises Wispern, so leise, dass Draco es mehr erahnte als verstand. Und doch sprengte es die letzten Reste seiner Mauern aus Zweifel weg. Eng schlangen sich seine Arme um Harrys Taille, er vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Haar, genoss den vertrauten Duft. Zum allerersten Mal fand Draco Malfoy, etwas wie Ruhe in seinem Herzen.

„Du wirst mir einiges erklären müssen…" flüsterte Harry an Dracos Wange.

„Hmhm… nur nicht jetzt!"

Dracos weiche Lippen verscheuchten die Fragen für den Moment aus seinen Gedanken. Er spürte, wie Draco zitterte, sich beinahe haltsuchend an ihn klammerte.

Harry vertiefte ihren zärtlichen Kuss. Viel zu schnell würde die Realität sie eingeholt haben, doch diesen Moment konnte ihnen niemand nehmen.

Kein Voldemort, keine Todesser! Niemand, nicht einmal der Tod würde das Band brechen können, was sich in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen verflocht.

Während im Gryffindorturm ein unentschiedener Kampf tobte, war ein anderer, viel Bedeutenderer, schon entschieden.

Irgendwo im Zwielicht der Welten verengten sich zwei rote Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen. Jetzt würde er sich nicht nur mit Potter rumschlagen müssen…!

Den Funken Entsetzen sah niemand.

Jetzt aber wirklich: The End

Ächz Fertig. Und?

Nochmal danke an alle meine Reviewer knuddel und ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bei einigen meiner anderen ffs mal wieder.

Eis und knuddel spendier an:

**Donnerfeder, burningangel84, KleineSchwesterOrion, Shatiel the Second, Amunet und LittleWhisper.**

DANKE noch mal, ohne euch wäre ich mit Sicherheit nicht fertig geworden bussi

Eure Cassie


End file.
